Given Revenge
by Nightclaw21
Summary: In about One in a Trillion chances, The one we have been waiting for is about here,Enderlox. HA! An Enderlox Story? Again? Well, this one is fairly different than others. For this is one of those stories that you know what will happen, but it doesn't. Yes, TABLES FINALLY TURN! This is mainly about Friendship with Sky and Deadlox and team Crafted, And Mostly, REVENGE! in progress.
1. Preview

Trailer: Given Revenge

(Warning: This story may be elegable to teens and over only. But if your up with da challange...You know what, fuck it. Everyone could read it! Thank you.)

Coming this summer, the most intense story probably any one has ever read...

"Hey Sky! What up?" _(TrueMU and sky do an awesome handshake)_

"Nuthin' Much!" _(TrueMU lookes at Ty suspiciously,)_

"Sky...there's sumthing up with Deadlox...he hasn't been so good after the vote out." _(Sky also looks.)_

"I'll Check it out."

...And ever seen...On Fanfiction...

_(Sky goes to see Ty,)_

"Hey, Ty, you don't look so good...you doin' Ok?"

_( Ty stands in front of Sky, Tears streaming down his cheaks.)_

"WHY DID YOU ABANDON HIM?! WHAT HAS HE EVER DONE TO YOU?!"

_(Sky takes a step back as Ty runs into the forest, Night falling.)_

After a terrible Crisis happen's in Butter City...

(T.V shows a women saying: _A young teen named SetoScorcer has raged upon The City Of Butter late this night...)_

...No one is the same anymore...

_(Shows Deadlox running up to a tree with light((Treehouse)).)_

"Seto?! Seto!?"

_(Ty now has more tears escaping his eyes)_

"Dammit I'm to late! Oh No! SKY!"

_(Ty runs out and into the path of Butter City again.)_

...And there is one thats affected...

"SETO?!"

"Deadlox over here!" _(Ty stops and looks at a bush, purple eyes flowing.)_

"Seto! your alive!"

"Here i got sumthin' for ya!"_ ( Hands Deadlox the Potion.)_

"W-what is it?"

"It's helpful...trust me." _(Deadlox drinks it and his eyes turn Purple like Seto's)_

...And only one can stop the War...

"Nothing."_ ( Hears gaurds in the backround.)_

"here Seto go! run!" _(Seto runs away)_

...But not just one_...__(Badass Music in da backround)_

"Ty please calm yourself!"

" MAKE ME ASS WIPE! HAHAHA"

" Ty your Drunk! Stop your gunna kick us out!"

_(Show the pool party and girls n' stuff)_

"Ty Calm down!" _(Ty drinks another bottle of wine)_

"TELL ME AGAIN AND I'LL RIP YOUR HEADS OFF!"

_(Everyone stops and Jerome walks up slowly, Looking at the tint of purple in his eyes)_

"...Sky...That's not Deadlox..."

(Movie Music comes on.)

...Will team Crafted save the world?...

_(Shows Deadlox and Seto flying on top of tree's looking down on The destroyed Butter City.)_

...Or will The Future Ender Dragon And Wizard Take over The whole world?...

" This World is endless Deadlox! You can't win!"

" Well then, The War is Endless...Isn't it? By the way, It's Enderlox, Bitch."

-Starts to change scenes every couple of seconds-

_(Shows Deadlox and Jerome Fighting with swords...)_

_(Shows Seto using magic with other wizards On the recruits of Butter city. Killing them.)_

_(Shows Sky and deadlox fighting)_

" You can't be like this Ty! Yo-"

"Shut it Dumbass! you betraied me and Seto all together!"

"I-No we didn't it was for your guyes safty!"

_(Deadlox swings sword at Sky's Neck and he falls.)_

"You surrender or i Kill you..."

_(Sky turns his head across from him...)_

"Da-Dawn...Help..."

_(Ty gives her the sword)_

" GO ON DAWN! MAKE HIS LIFE END AND YOURS BEGIN!"

_(Dawn rases her swored smiling,)_

"You thought wrong..."

...People who are fools, Never, Ever come across Revenge...Even when it's Given Revenge...

Given Revenge:An Enderlox story.

Coming to Fanfiction on 6/18/14.

Be Prepared for the never Ending War...


	2. update time!

Ok,ok So, let's see, It all started on March 3rd, 2014.

I came home like a normal person when my mom came in sayin:

"You Grounded."

The end.

JKJKJKJK! Alright, but i was grounded for a month and i am still continuing Given Revenge,

But not ML. So yah, and GIven Revenge will be continued soon, my Laptop is being replaced right now and you Enderlox lovers and Skybrine Lovers (HINTY HINT HINT!) all have too wait, i know, im sorry.

BTW... Check out my Twitter Nightclaw64

and i know she might not know me, but MangoKiwi on Youtube is super kool and i want all the lovers to go and see her. PLZPLZPLZPLZPLZ CHECK HER OUT! She has awesome videos, about 40 videos i think, 1,000+ subscribers, in 4 months.

YEPPPP... So, i don't know how long GR will be, but it will be on Fanfiction Very soon.

Once again, im sorry, and i luv jew all. (NO HOMO!)

GB and GN

-NC21


	3. Chapter 1

**Helooo Enderlox Lovers! the moment you've been waiting for...THE CHAPTER! AYYAYAYAYYAYAYAY**

**I know, Im excited to. And i have a special announcement for all jew guys at the end...now, i wont keep u waiting, READ!**

_Sky was walking in the snow covered biome,_ trying to find what he needed dearest, his own Amulet. He lost it days ago when he was in a battle with the Squids, he won of course, but one of the Squids ripped his Amulet, and if he didn't get it fast; his ticket to Notch would be denied.

Sky tried harder, to get through the blizzard, through the night if he was lucky, but in front of him was just snow, not a tree in sight, or animals, or even a mob. He had his sword in one hand, and chain in the other. The chain was his, from the Amulet, the important part of the Amulet was the core, which was all he needed.

_Ssssssss…_

He spun around, was that a… Creeper? No way, it couldn't be, not now! He started to swing his sword, up, down, diagonally, side by side, but he hit nothing.

He spun around and started to run, but a loud sound broke out, and he flew to a near by rock. He hit the rock where he was trying to avoid to not hurting the whole time, his head.

He saw all white, it felt like time stopped, and he closed his eyes to let it all go away, but only to become unconscious.

"_I am now heads!" _ I raised my hand to the near by crowd, and held up my quarter. Cheers ran across the city. Butter city, where Sky was the leader, and I am the Deputy, and/or the best General.

"Ty! I'm heads!" I looked around to find Jerome, holding his quarter up, and the crowd cheered for him too.

"Damnit! I'm Tails!" everyone looked to Jason, he had his helmet on, but I can already imagined the expression on his face, pissed and Frustrated.

"That cost 30 irons!" I screamed. He jumped down with Jerome and the crowd started to walk away too. I knew that Jason wouldn't be able to pay all that in one week, but I only had two options:

One: have him pay what we betted

Or Two: Have the loser battle the one he owed.

I guess number 2 wouldn't be that bad…

I turned back around to tell Jason that he didn't have to pay me, but, he was already gone with the crowd.

"Notch Damnit, He probably went to go and tell Husky. Now if he finds out I did the bet, he _will_ have my ass about it." Jason always tells Husky or other members of team crafted about his wins and losses. And Husky is the only one that finds it fucked up and I'm probably going to have to get _another_ lecture. And that is what I need now until Sky finds me.

Oh wait, Sky's gone.

Sky left about 3 days ago, and he told me what happened, the squids either took his amulet, or dropped it in the snow. And he told me something about Notch and us visiting him, but no, I think he went crazy about that.

But Sky did say that he would be back in a couple of days, and when it reaches a week, and he's not here, were going to have to get a search party going.

_I need to find Seto if were going to need a search party. He has some potions for us to go through the weather._

By the way, where is Seto?

I looked around, maybe inside the Potion Room? No, he is off right now, his dorm?

Oh yah forgot to tell you, Butter city is very large, like, California Large. About 1/6 of it. On the far side of Butter City (To the left), there is the Food Court, where we eat, of course, and then there is the Mining Area, where me, Jason, Jerome, and Mitch work. The last building there is the School, Were we use to go. Sky's daughter, Skylar, goes there. She is in high school, strait A's in all subjects, a great kid, but sometimes, she becomes a little… um… well a_ whore._ She hasn't had a boyfriend, and Sky isn't intending to have her have one yet. He is_ way_ too protective to her, and they do not get along most of the time. I think that she needs a boyfriend, someone she can trust, and there aren't a lot of men like that in the 21st century.

Now, the Right side of Butter City, There is The Potion Room, Where Seto, and some other recruits work. I visit to see my Best friend, I mean, who doesn't? But he is resting now, and I want to see him. Next is the Hospital, Where my and Sky's brother, Tyler (Munching Brotato) Works as a custodian. And also, Sky's Ex-girlfriend, Dawn, works at the Front desk. I know, sucks for him.

Then the far back of Butter City, The Dorms and Houses. Dorms are for working men and women, Houses are for Generals like me, and the Tower, behind everything, is Sky's place.

That is all of Butter City, and also, there are fences and Barb-wire _everywhere._ The front is just a huge gate to let people in and out.

Now all I need to do is—

"DEADLOX! Where the hell are you?!" _Seto?!_

"Seto?!"

"I see you! Don't move!" I felt a dark energy come across me, he was using his own invisibility potion.

"Why are you using that thing? Sky forbids it, and you know that!"

"We can use it for attacks! When the Squids attack, Sky will finally make me Co-Deputy!"

"That's great, but we need to talk… about Sky."

"What about him?"

"He's still not back, come on, lets go to your house."

We walked past the hospital, past the food court, and around the streets. Night was falling and fast, the evil substances come out at night… AKA, Mobs. We were almost there when Jerome and Jason stopped me.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked, they had serious faces on there face, well; I imagined Jason's face like that.

"We need to talk to you," Jerome looked at Seto. "Alone."

"Alright," We walked behind an alleyway, not that far from where Seto was standing.

"What's wrong?" I asked. They looked worried.

"We need to vote out Seto." I looked at them, they were crazy! What are they thinking?!

"No! Why?! He's the only one with the use of Special Sorcery!"

"I'm sorry Deadlox, we already planned it out. When Sky comes back, we have to tell him, he's not helping, at all." Jason said. I felt fury come upon me; they are _not_ going to get rid of my best friend! Not today, not now!

"Didn't you hear Sky in the first place?! He put me in charge, and I _refuse_ to let Seto get kicked out of TC. So weather you like it or not, He isn't going anywhere. Not with me here. And if you even think of doing it without Sky, or me knowing, _you_ will be kicked, _and_ punished." The look on there faces stayed unemotional. I just left. But when I went past the alleyway, Seto was gone.

"Notch Damnit!" I ran off, I think I know where he is.

Seto ran past all of the recruits, ignoring the shit that he heard earlier. Jerome and Jason were talking about him, and thinking of kicking him off of TC. Why would they do such a thing? Why? What did he do to them?

He couldn't think of the things that he of had done to them. He just continued running. He needed some time alone. He needed to—

"AHH!" He felt a body collapse on him. He had got the wind knocked out of him. He tried to get up, but the extra weight pinned him down.

"Don't struggle, just relax…" The familiar voice calmed him.

"Ty, you scared me," Ty got off of him, while Seto just sat there.

"Seto, I'm- I'm sorry. What you heard will not be true! I promise you." Ty tried to calm down Seto, but Seto only cried. He didn't want to get kicked, he really thought his friends would let him stay, but they were not his friends, they wanted him out.

"T-Ty, why would they…Why wou-would they want me out?" Ty remained quiet for a second, and then finally said:

"I don't know, Seto, I don't know.

**Now, a special announcement, I am now Accepting OC's! Plz PM me for Further detail, and also, i will only take 10 OC's for each 10 Chapters. So, sorry if yours doesn't get picked. And that is all! Plz check my profile for Polls Daily, and mabye a special type of chapter from another story im doing. THANK YOU AND I HOPE SOME OC'S WILL BE HERE!**

**BYYYYYEE! **


	4. Chapter 2

_Sky tried his hardest to get up,_ he gained consciousness again, but he couldn't move. He looked around him, who put TNT around here? A creeper couldn't do that much damage! He continued to look, he started to feel the snow, then right when he was about to give up, he felt a round object, then part of a chain. He Pulled out the object to find out it was the Amulet, he smiled, and put it on, suddenly, He felt more power come to him, enough to make him stand. He smiled, and started to walk back.

When he was a couple of miles away from home, the snow was gone, and it was night. He noticed something wrong, all around him it was wrong. The trees were cut down, the grass was on fire, and suddenly, he saw a man stand in front of him… and the name remained in his head, he was too bleak to speak it out.

The man had a teal shirt, and dark blue pants, it was Herobrine.

"Greetings, Herobrine…" Sky finally said, he tried to sound strong, but he was sadly failing.

"Hello, Sky, what a pleasant surprise, isn't it?" He said.

"Yes, it is, what are you doing in the overworld?"

"I'm just walking, and wondering around, trying to look for you…"

"_Me?_ Why me? What do I have to with you?!"

"Because I _need_ you…" He disappeared in thin air, and Sky pulled out his Butter sword.

"COME ON HEROBRINE! I DON'T HAVE ALL DAMN DAY!" Sky yelled he tried to not panic.

He felt a cold breeze, and he spun around, nothing. He started to just stand. He calmed down, Herobrine was gone.

"**IM NOT THROUGH WITH YOU YET!**" A figure appeared out of nowhere and pinned sky to the ground. He got his hand, and pushed Sky toward a tree, and to Sky, everything went dark.

I carried Seto to his house; he fell asleep during our talking. And I, being the Best friend in the world, wanted to be with him.

After I put him to bed, I got a pillow and a blanket, and quickly felt asleep.

_The world was normal, and fine, just not what he expected to see. He was standing there, watching the world go by, but something wasn't right. He felt a dark energy come next to him, and started to talk nonsense to him._

"_Yt, wollof em, wolloy ruoy smaerd, ton ruoy seramthgin..." He started to stand, and listen to the energy, like he knew what he was saying. He walked toward the cliff, and looked down._

"_What do you want me to do?" He asked. The energy answered._

"_Pmuj ffo." He heard and leaped in to the air. He started to fly, but not just fly, he had wings._

"_How am I doing this?!" He asked amazingly. The energy was not next to him, it was inside of him. _

"_Yt, m'I gniod siht."_

"_But, this is my body…"_

"_On, siht si ym ydob…" Suddenly, he felt himself lose control, and he was falling, thousands of feet down. He closed his eyes, and heard a "Splat!"_

I woke up with a start. Fucking dreams, there so annoying. _But why was I dreaming of that? Why was I not dreaming of my normal dreams? What time is it?_

All of the questions remained in my head. Luckily, I could answer one of them, the time.

It was 9:43 A.m, Monday, May 19, 2023. And it has officially been a week scene Adam has come back, and that means search parties.

I looked at the bed; Seto was fast asleep, and snoring. I never knew he snored.

Anyways, time, to get some recruits working and helping! When I walked outside, there was a huge crowd next to the gate, what the hell is going on so early in the morning?! I ran to the crowd, and moved the recruits over to see what's going on. I saw Jerome, Jason, Tyler, and Skylar in front of me, I pushed them over.

What I saw was an unconscious Sky, on the floor, and all I could think have who did this was,

Mobs.

They had to do this. I tried to wake him up, he was barley breathing. There was a huge blood stain on his head, and he was losing blood, lots of it.

"Shit! Jerome, go get the paramedics! Tyler, clear everyone out! Skylar, get Seto, we need his potions, everyone go, NOW!

They all left, Tyler tried to clear everyone out, and luckily he did without getting ripped to pieces. Skylar left to Seto's house, and Jerome left to the hospital, while I ripped of my shirt and stopped the bleeding, but it only went through.

"Notch Damnit Sky, what the hell happened to you?" I muttered under my breath.

"Who the hell would do this to him, Deadlox?" Tyler said shortly after.

"I don't know Brotato, but there assholes, whoever did this, they are assholes."

I saw Jerome come back with the doctors, and Skylar run back with Seto on her tail. The doctors, including Dawn, all ran to Sky; there stuff already fixing into Sky. Seto ran past me, kneeling next to him and Dawn.

"Dawn, what happened?"

"I don't know Seto, but this is way to hard to do this here, we have to bring him in." I heard Dawn say, without hesitation, I grabbed him and dragged him to the Hospital; thank Notch it wasn't that far.

"Do you think he will be ok, Doc?"

"I don't know, his health risk is fatal."

"Notch Damnit! Whoever in hell did this, there ass is MEAT!"

"Calm down, Tyler, he should be fine,"

"We never know that!"

Sky opened his eyes to the trio. They were arguing about him. What a surprise. He groaned, and looked around. He was in the hospital, the last place he wanted to be. Why? Because Dawn works here. _I hope she's off right now; I would die if she was here. That's the last of my worries._

His brothers didn't notice him. They just kept arguing.

Then the worse happened…

"Would you guys calm down? Others are trying to sleep you know!"

"Sorry Dawn." Ty said

"Yah sorry." Brotato said after.

"Just, calm down." She looked at them, then right when she was about to leave, she looked at me, and then smiled. I only looked at her. She left and slowly closed the door. The two only sighed. Ty looked at me, the looked down again, but his expression changed from disappointment to happiness when he looked at me again.

"ADAM!" he hugged me, and Tyler looked to. He hugged Ty witch hugged me, which made me not breathe, which was _not_ good.

"C…can't…b…br…breathe…." I stuttered. Ty instantly heard and jumped of, and hit Tyler, and then they both fell. When they got up, Dawn ran inside.

"Ty! We have visitors!"

"At the Gate?"

"Yes! Now hurry!" She rushed out. Ty ran after her. Tyler looked at me.

"You need to stay here."

"No! I have to see who's at the Gate!"

"Stay Here!" He ran out and shut the door.

_Notch Damnit! Now what?_

I ran to the Gate, Dawn right on my tail. If it was a bad thing or person at the Gate, were going to need Sky.

All the generals were at the gate, they were guarding the injured Person. Jason was holding him, Feeling his head.

"He's out cold. He just staggered over here with these two." He pointed to two others, a girl, and another boy.

The girl had a black beanie with orange pins in it,dark gray hoodie, gray shirt that has an orange pixilated flame on it, silver and gold headphones worn around neck, black shorts dark orange belt that dangles slightly to the left, and black combat boots with red laces.

The one that was unconscious had black wide rim glasses, dark gray and black hoodie with hood over head, dull blue shirt, silver belt that dangles to the right, baggy black shorts, and blue and light gray converses. And weirdly, he had a Tail with wings. His wings looked pretty torn up. His tail was covered in blood, and he had lots of cuts and gashes around his body.

The other one, standing next to the girl, had a red metallic headset worn on his head, a golden dog tag with a phoenix engraved on it, black unzipped hoodie, with a dark grey shirt with orange laces.

What really surprised me were the large dark brown, slightly reddish colored-like bird wings.

I stared at them. They looked pretty fucked up too. I had a feeling I should call Sky but, he might be sleeping.

"Ty! Who are these people?!" The familiar voice had me turn around.

"Notch Damnit Sky! Your suppose to be in bed! We got this!" He didn't stop.

"What are your names?"

The girl answered for the boy. "My name is Blaze, and this here is my brother, Griffin. We were stumbling around, our village was burnt down, and we need another place to stay. Please." The sympathy in her voice was highly stable. I wanted to know what the injured one was.

"Who's the dragon?" I asked the boy.

"His name is Halcyon. He's our best-friend. We knew him scene we were 5."

I had a feeling that the two were brother and sister. I want them in, but what will TC think? I mean… they look fine to be in Sky army.

"What do you think Sky?" I looked at him.

"Deadlox," He sighed. "Get a couple of sleeping quarters ready. They can stay. And Dawn," He looked at her, his face blank.

"Get Halcyon to the hospital. And hurry. He might be fatal." Without hesitation, she put him on the gurney, and with all the other doctors, she ran to the hospital. Sky smiled and looked at the two.

"My name is Sky, SkyDoesMinecraft. But you may call me Adam, This," He pointed to me. "This is Deadlox. We call him Ty, for short. That is MinecraftUniverse (Jason), ASFJerome, Setosorcerer, HuskyMudkips, Logdotzip, TheBajanCanadian, and Munching Brotato. We have another member, SSundee, but he is working out of the city.

She seamed to smile at all of them, and finally said hi, on the other hand, Griffin; he just looked at us all and nodded his head.

"Now, if you may," I saw Tyler walk toward them. "Follow me; I will escort you to your sleeping matters. They both thanked him, and they wondered off.

I tried to tell Sky to go back to bed, but he wouldn't go. Finally, Jason and Jerome said that they will handle the situation, and Adam finally left.

It is currently now 11 p.m. And Jason just left inside the hospital to visit the boy. I noticed that when I walked in, he walked into Adam's room. And I couldn't help but to listen.

"Adam, you have a minute?" I heard the quiet voice of Jason.

"Yeah, TrueMU, what do you need?" Adam replied, kind of annoyed.

"It's about Seto."

"What about him?"

"I think….I thinks he isn't a good influence, especially to the young members of Butter City."

"Why would you think that?! He is helping, that is all that matters."

"But Sky, Jerome thinks it's a good idea to do so as well.

"I see…"

"Please Sky, The team would do better without him, he doesn't do anything important but make invisibility potions!

"Keep your voice down, I'll talk to Seto about it. You can leave now."

"Thank you, Sky."

I looked down.

"Holy Shit."


	5. Chapter 3

**Hey guys i know im early, and tomarrow's My birthday, so I wanted to give you this Chapter early! So sorry if it's short!**

I heard the door swing open, and saw Jason walk out. I was so caught up on what Jason was going to do with Seto, I forgot all about him. He looked at me and frowned.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be night guarding." He kept looking at me. He was taller, which to me made him look stronger.

"I-I was just gunna talk to Sky…" I stuttered. He still looked.

Finally, he walked away. Damn, what was his problem? Anyways…

I walked in the hospital room. He was pasted out. Shit! I thought I'm too late! I ran out to the front desk where Dawn was.

"Dawn," I yelled.

"Hey Ty, what are you-"

"No time, listen; I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it?"

"I need to borrow some deep sleeping pills."

"What? But, those are only designed for doctors!"

"Please! I need them, for a friend's sake."

She paused, and then sighed. I saw her look under her desk to find the pills.

"How many?"

"Enough to make someone sleep for 8 hours."

She gave me 3 pills. They were the ones that dissolved in to a drink, and perfect to.

"Thanks Dawn, I owe you one."

She only smiled and showed me out. Finally, I can give this to the man I need to give this to, and take care of the other one.

Three hours passed. And I was at the door of Jason's house. And this bastard better answer.

After about 20 seconds, he finally opened the door, and all tired. Perfect. He needs to be tired.

"Hey, Jason…Um, I need you to do something for me…"

"What do you want Ty? It's late as hell!"

"I know I know, but you know, we have been looking for a new test prep man…"

I showed him the bottle of liquid, it was water, but I wanted to know if he can drink it. The pills were in it.

"Ty, why not tomorrow?"

"JUST DO IT!" I yelled. What the fuck is wrong with him?

"I mean, please?" He looked shocked, and took the bottle; he drank it, and gave it back.

"Dafuq? Taste like water…And cherry…and…" He collapsed to the ground. I barely noticed he had his space suit off. And was in his Jeffery PJ's. I dragged him into the house, and locked him into the closet. This should do well to Seto, after I need to let him go. I just have to get his new home ready.

I looked for Seto. He wasn't home, nor at our secret place, and Butter City is way too big to be looked for. I finally got tired. It was already dawn, and I haven't slept. But I had to find Seto. And to my surprise, I saw him walking to my house. I sprinted to him.

"Seto!" He spun around and smiled.

"Deadlox! I was looking for you!"

"Well so was I, listen-"

"What happened to your Face?"

"What-"I felt my face; I then felt a trickle of blood from my hair.

"That doesn't madder right now! Just follow me!" I started to break into a run, Seto right behind me. He looked scared. Not to be mean, but he should be scared.

I was running to the Gate, no guards. Good, they should be getting breakfast. When I ran out, about a couple of feet away from me, .I was tackled by another person. My panic bar filled and I was silent.

"Where do you think you're going?" The voice made me annoyed, but happy.

"Notch Damnit Tabi! You scared me." She got off of me, and I stood.

"Where are you going Ty?"

"Oh…Um…I'm just going to go and get Seto some…Pig meat! Yah Pig meat!"

Her face was still like the wind. Tabi, or DeeAwrDotTabi, Is my friend, she is a hybrid though. And the first time I met her, Adam didn't want her in, but ended up convincing him to at least live close and he agreed, and they became good friends. She is part human, part Wolf. (Maybe a little bit of Bat but, Idk.)

She had normal brown shoulder length hair, murky green eyes, sharp fangs/teeth, whiskers, grey wolf ears (They turn black when she gets real mad), And a soft, Grey tail. She also had Bat wings, not huge, not small, but enough to make her fly a bit. She has her lucky Bandana; she covers her mouth and nose when she needs to, She has Black and green headphones, a light-blue hoodie with a zipper that covers her hands/paws, dark blue pants, black boots, with awesome looking rainbow shoelaces.

The part that ticks me off though, is when she can control animals, like, bro, that's cheating! I mean, I can't do shit like that. And when we play-fight, sometimes, she calls her "Animals" on accident, and they attack me. I mean, its funny but, she need to control it. She has told me things, I have told her things, but we never tell each other personal stuff.

"I know your lying; tell me, what's up?" She was hanging from the tree with her legs, her ears perked and listening.

"Ok, listen," I told her what I heard what Jason told Sky, and how if I didn't get Seto to safety, he might get hurt.

"What?! That's BullShit! No way would that happen…" She looked at Seto, which looked down.

"Well, call me if you need anything. Bye Seto, bye Ty." And she disappeared into the tree. Seto looked at me, and I motioned him to walk with me.

We were finally to the place where I wanted Seto to live, permanently. I stopped, and Seto bumped into me. I looked at him, annoyed.

"Sorry, But were we going?"

"Seto, Sky is planning to kick you out. I'm sorry. So, in my favor and safety of you, because you're my best friend, I have to make you a home. It's for your own safety."

He paused and looked at me. "They-Th-They wanted me to-t-to leave?" He started to cry. I felt so bad. My own friend, leaving so soon.

"And-a-and I…Started…so small…."

"Please Seto Don't cry, we'll find someone else. And Tabi can watch you, or give you anything you need. She can have some tamed wolves watch your house while you're gone. It's ok." He only cried more. I gave up. He was going to keep crying no matter what. So, I had to find a safe house for him to live in.

I looked around the area, I found some stable trees, but I found one in particular, a tree-house, abandoned and perfectly fine. Seto will do well here, for a while anyway.

"Seto, look, I found a new house where you can live in, see? You'll be fine."

He looked up into the tree. Then he smiled. "Alright, I-I guess it would do well. But what about my stuff?"

"Me and Tabi will take care of that, here," I gave him a couple of chest and a bed. "This is yours. New and ready to go."

"Ty, thank you. I wouldn't make it here without you. Really!"

"I know Seto, now go on, go start; I'll be back by dark."

When I was in Butter city, I was normal, but Jason and Adam weren't. They were looking for someone, probably Seto. When Jason saw me, my heart stopped. What if he remembered what happened last night?! Oh shit, I'm screwed.

"Deadlox! We have been looking for you everywhere! Where were you?!" Adam yelled as he ran toward me. I remained still before finally saying:

"I was looking for you…" He was silent. And I was covered with a hug.

"Notch, Ty, I thought you left, or even, killed yourself!"

"What?! Why would I do such a thing?"

"Well, Jason told me, you heard everything when we talked that one night. Sorry, but-"

"I know already! You want to kick Seto out don't you!? Why the Hell do you want to do that? Oh yah, HE'S FUCKING LAZY I FORGOT! But it's funny, because I don't see anything that you or Jason does but direct orders! You boss me, and the rest of the crew around! You want to kick Seto because he's Lazy?! What type of fucking excuse is that?! I can't believe I'm your Brother, I can't believe I'm even here, I-"

I stopped when I looked behind Sky, All of team crafted was there, and some of the butter city members. I saw a Woman holding her child, closing the kids' ears, the Men, shaking their heads in disapproval, and some small members, backing away. All that I could think of was Seto, he might have had gotten hurt, and night was falling, he would be worried, and he might come back, and hell would break lose. I saw Adam's face, His glasses off, and he just, stared at me. Skylar right behind him. When I was about to leave, Adam Punched me square in the face. I fell to my back, and I heard the gasps of the members. I tried to get up, but I was held back by Adam, his foot was holding me down, crushing me.

"I am the ruler of Butter City, and I will do as directed, just not by you. I am going to kick Seto out of TC, with or without your permission. And whether you like it or not, you are now, last General."

My heart stopped. No, my world was collapsing. It was all going down. He got off me, and I couldn't move. My chest was hurting, my heart was racing, A migraine started to form in my head. Adam walked off, and I saw everything dim out. I saw Skylar run up to me, along with Dawn and some other members, but I couldn't make it out.

"Don't worry Uncle Ty, you're gunna be fine! I promise! I know…"

She said something else, but I couldn't hear anything, finally, my Migraine took over, and my eyes closed, I was Fucked.

**OK! Done with this chapter! see you next week! (I hope,) and HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!**

**-NC21**


	6. Chapter 4

**WOOOOOOO! AM I HAPPY TODAY! Well, I was crying yesterday so...**

**ANYWAYS, YES NEW CHAPTER ON TIME! AND THIS MIGHT BE GOING ON A ROLE IF I KEEP IT UP! WOO! NOW READ!**

Dawn sat next to Deadlox and Skylar. She didn't know what to do. After the fight with the two brothers, she lost complete trust for Sky, he shouldn't of had done that! For Jeb's sake! He broke 3 of Deadlox's ribs! And made his face hella brused! Skylar was really scared to, she never knew her father would hurt her Uncle like that. Dawn felt so bad for her, it's not the first time Sky got into a fist-fight. He drank, especially when they broke up, and got into big bar fights, like, 4 people bar fights, before he was leader, then, when he finally became mature, he took the place. He doesn't go into bar's anymore, in fact, Dawn hasen't seen him get that mad in _years_! It's been about 2 years. OK, mabye not that long ago but, seriously.

When Ty knocked out, Dawn, Skylar, Blaze, and Kenzie carried him home. He was roommate's with Mitch. And Mitch was out, he was studying. He's in Highschool, same grade as Skylar, 12 grade. Almost done with highschool.

After Deadlox was examined, Blaze left to her brother, and Kenzie stayed, she's in the bathroom.

"Dawn," Skylar looked at her, " Was my Father like this when I was younger?."

Dawn didn't know what to say. She can't say! It's not her doing.

"Um...I can't tell you, just,..." Dawn sighed. She might as well.

"Yes, Skylar, Your dad was like this. He did get into bar fights when he was younger, especially when we...um...broke up. Him and Deadlox were closer than ever, then this happened. He hasen't gotten this mad since years ago though. I don't know what got him so angry so quickly. He's never like that." She finished.

Skylar looked shocked. Although Dawn wasn't surprised, she knew that Skylar wouldn't see her dad the same, and I can't blame her. Even though I feel bad.

"Damn, I didn't know that Sky did that!"

Dawn looked behind her. Oh, looky, Kenzie's out. She thought.

"I mean, I know he was kinda a dick, but I never knew he was a bar fighter. Poor Ty."

Her blonde hair was messy, her bang's were all over her face. She was wearing her usual outfit. She had a black T-Shirt, dark skinny jeans, and black thigh high boots w/ three inch heels and nice looking emerald eyes.

The thing that she think is the best of her eyes, is when you look at them. There not only the most greenest eyes she's seen, but they have a treble clef in the pupil of her right eye, and on her left is a Crescent moon.

Her pendents moved when she sat down, a treble clef, a cresent moon, and three stars.

"I just can't beleve it. Why would Sky do such a thing? I just...I thought he was nicer than that. My best-friend, knocked out by his own brother. That's depressing." Kenzie said.

"Yup. My dad went way outta hand there," Skylar responded. " I don't think Ty woul-"

At that instant, Dawn heard the door swing open. And Mitch walked in. Mitch closed it, then looked at them.

"What are you guy's doing here? Where's Deadlox? And-HOLY SHIT, TY!"

He ran past us and looked at him, his expressions were changing every second. From, confusion, to sadness, then to anger.

"Who in hell did this?! I swear..." he remained silent for a second, then looked and Kenzie.

"Z, what happened? Who did this? And why is his chest all bandaged? Why is his face fucked up?"

"Um..." Kenzie was still. The tension rising In her. "Well, long story short, He was knocked out by Adam."

"WHAT?! OH THIS MOTHER FUCKER IS LUCKY THAT HE'S LEADER! I'LL MAKE HIM-" Mitch was cut off by Skylar, her hand on his shoulder. She looked at him, her eyes full of sadness and hate.

He looked into her eyes, and to Dawn, looked like he blushed.

"O-ok, maybe I got outta hand there, I didn't mean it. Sorry." He looked down. And Skylar Smiled. She got up and hugged him. He took it by surprise and hugged her back. She then whispered something in his ear, that Dawn couldn't hear (LOL it rhymed), but she remained silent.

"OK, I will. But, I'm going to need to sleep, so, um...like..maybe tomorrow you can come?" Mitch said. Dawn looked at the clock, 11:00 p.m. _Damn_! _Already?_

"Well, looks like we should be going. Come on girls, and Skylar, you need to sleep. I'll drop you off at your dad's if you want. Or your friends, wherever." She looked at Dawn and smiled.

"Thanks Dawn, it ok though, I'll just stay here, with Ty and Mitch. It's fine."

Dawn was taken aback. She looked at Kenzie, and she looked shocked too.

"OK, just um..call if you need anything. Bye guys, goodnight," when she passed Mitch she whispered in his ear:

"Take care of her."

He nodded and waved goodbye. Dawn closed the door and walked to her car. She knew Mitch had a crush on her, and Skylar really did trust him, they make a good couple. When she looked past her car, Kenzie smiled and said bye, while Dawn left to the Hospital.

When she got there, she saw Tyler at the front desk, sweeping.

"Hi Tyler." She greeted him

"Oh!" He pulled up his glasses when they started to fall off. "Hey Dawn, just sweepin' up. Where have you been? I haven't seen you since the fight." He looked tired, as always.

"I was helping Ty. I bandaged him up a little. And gave him some Tylenol. He should be fine."

"Oh, glad that you helped him. I thought everyone was going to abandon him. I would of had stood up for him, but you already know that Adam would yell at me."

"I know how you feel. Anyways, any news?"

"Yah actually, that one guy woke up."

Dawn stopped what she was doing. "What guy?"

"What's his name?...um...oh yeah! Halcyon! He woke up, like 20 minutes ago, Blaze is in there. I don't know where her brother is though."

Relief hit her. _At least he's awake..._ she thought. They kept talking, and finding out new things that happend recently. From how Tyler got promoted, to how Dawn found out about Mitch and Skylar. They kept talking for the rest of the night. Until day rose.

I woke up to snoring. But a familer snoring..._Skylar_? I looked around the room, and saw my niece sprawled on the couch, past out. I started to get up, then felt the pain in my chest. The pain was horrible. It felt like hell, so did my head, and face.

Wait, how in hell did I get in my bed,

And how is Mitch next to Skylar? No, let me refrase that, WHY is Skylar here?!

Shit, can't answer that. I decided to stay in bed. But I really had to piss...hmm, I looked around, mabye a wheel chair, or a walking stick? WAIT! There! A walking stick! Yes! I knew they wouldn't let me hanging!

I grabbed the stick and went to the bathroom. After I did my bussness, I stumbled to the mirror to get a good look at myself. But to only horrify myself. My face was cut and my nose was broken, my eye was black and blue, I looked at my chest. It was all red. And I noticed the bandages, I must of had broken my ribs. That's why it hurt. But what happened last night? I need to ask Mitch. Before he goes off to work.

"Mitch..Mitch! Wake your ass up! Mitch!" I kicked his sides a little, then he jerked awake.

"Ow! Damnit! What? What?!" He looked around, and saw me standing. He smiled and started to get up.

"Hell, your awake, you feel any better?" He looked around me for any weak spots.

"Yah yah, I'm fine, just weak in the middle, but still standing. Why is she here?" I pointed to Skylar. He chuckled and scratched his head.

"Oh...her? He he, she just um...wanted to stay with you...and...me." he sounded very sure about it. I believed the stay with me part, but the Skylar wanting to stay with him part...not so sure.

"So...you slept with Skylar?" His face turned red. And I laughed.

"W-what? No no no no...um..well...I um...shit..um..you-um..she was...um..on the couch...and well...I was...um...well, yah...next to her..but...no...not sleeping...with um...her..Ha! No...no..." he looked down. I kept laughing. _This is just to much! Oh Notch,_

"Alright...Alright," I calmed down. "I was just kidding man, calm down!" I patted his back. He smiled, and he sighed in relief.

"But seriously though, don't sleep next to her. At all. Or Sky with have your head."

His face turned serious.

"Yah, no, it won't happen." He looked at me. "You don't know what happened to you though, huh?" I shook my head. He then sat down on the bed. He sighed and asked for the phone. Why does he want the phone? Hmm. I gave him the phone, and he dialed a number. When the phone answered, I can hear him saying things like Hello, We need help, ect. Then he gave the phone to me.

"Hello?" I asked

"Deadlox! Your awake?"

"Z? Of course I'm awake, what happened last night? Did I get jumped or something?"

"Um...no. you well, you and Adam got into a fight yesterday. Just, not an argument, a fist-fight. And well, you lost. It was in front of everyone. And he um...dropped you down to last general."

"W-what?! If this is some type of Joke Z, I swear-"

"Ty, it's no joke, Seto is going to be kicked out of TC, I'm sorry." When she said Seto was going to be kicked out, I suddenly remembered everything...the fight...Jason...and Seto.

"Seto...SHIT SETO!" I looked out the window, and I saw Seto at the gate. Oh shit...

I sprinted out the door, Mitch right behind me. I can hear everyone shocked. Seto was walking in, and I ran faster, ignoring the pain on my chest. _I'm not gunna make it!_

"SETO! STAY THERE, LEAVE, GO! NOW! HURRY, THERE GOING TO-" I saw Adam walk to the gate, I started to slow down. It was to late... he was already done with.

No...no please..spare him please Notch please! I thought. But Adam was already talking. When he walked away, I saw the guards take him back to the front gate. Not only did Adam kick him out of TC, he kicked him out of the Army.

"SETO!" I ran to the gate, and he saw me. He started struggle away, but he was no match for the guards. I instantly felt my feet fly and my arms being pulled back. My back arched out, and I fell in the position of sitting down. I struggled and struggled, but the hands on my arms were tightening. I was only a few feet from Seto. So close, but he was going farther, and farther.

"SETO NO!" I tryed to move, I got up, but I couldn't go forward. I started to cry. He was kicking and screaming now, and he kept on calling out to me.

"TY! TY ITS OK! ITS OK! JUST, CALM DOWN, I'LL BE FINE, I PROMISE!" he continued to fight back, but he was already out of the gate. I was weak now, my body collapsed. I saw Z come up to me. She started to sprint with Skylar behind her, Mitch, he was the one holding me, and Seto, was gone. The tears streamed down my face, Z came up to me.

"Ty, Ty it's OK! It fine..it's fine." She hugged me and started to cry also. Seto was her best friend too, a very close one. Skylar hugged me as well, Mitch was around us. I couldn't stop crying, my best-freind was gone. Forever. And it was all my fault. I was too late.I felt rage inside of me, but Z calmed me down. She was the only closest friend I had.

And Adam, he is no brother.

My father's a dick. No, a big asshole. I just...I couldn't believe that he did that, what the hell man?! Why? Now, not only did Dawn and Ty lose trust of my father, I did and so did Tyler. And a lot of other members. Notch, what the hell was his problem?! He never was like this! Now, ever since I came in this world, he's been a dick! Now that I want a boyfriend, he's a dick, now, that Ty cares more about me, HE'S A DICK!

Always a Dick. Dick dick dick dick d-

"Skylar, are you ok?" I saw Mitch walk up to me. Good, I wanted to talk to him.

"No, I'm not. Did I ever tell you my dad's a dick?" He laughed and sat down next to me.

"No, I never could of had told." We both laughed and continued to watch TV. I felt comfrontable next to him, I really do think he's a great friend. Oh yeah, my uncle went to the Hospital, he's going to be there for a while. And now, official hate is all toward my dad. Oh, what a dick.

"Skylar, do you think, um...that your dad will ever let you have a boyfriend?" The question surprised me.

"Well, I hope, why do you ask?"

"Um...well, you and..well...um...I really do like you..."

I looked at him.

"I like you to, are you sure that's all you wanted to ask?" He looked at me, he suddenly blushed.

"Well I meant that, I like you like you.." I smiled and I hugged him

"I know, you don't have to hide it anymore...but I don't like you..." he broke the hug.

"Oh..well..."

"I love you." I smiled and he kissed me. _Finally! My first kiss! And with the one I love!_

We broke apart, and held hands, and continued to watch TV.

**please, don't kill me...**

**I know the things that are on here made sky look like a dick, and if you guys watched the live stream last night, please, this is only a FanFiction, I promise that Adam didn't do any of this in real life, and if you didn't watch his live stream, go on your laptop, type in Twitch, when your there, go in the search bar and type in Skydoesminecraft, and look at his newest live stream, click it, and watch.**

**Please do not hate, this is only for fun, and I did this chapter BEFORE I saw the live stream. Thank you, and have a nice day.**

**-NC21**


	7. Chapter 5

**HELLO ENDERLOX LOVERS! Nigjtclaw here with her ****_Another _****chapter! And guess what...NEW SCHEDULE! Yup! Now, it's every Wednesday AND Friday! Yay! And I'm up for the challenge, so you don't have to wait anymore! But I have a few announcements...**

**I have all the OC's information (meaning what chapters there in) on my profile page. So if you want to know if your OC is going to be in the next 10 chapters, go take a look.**

**Next, I need help on my Deiveant Art. My friend put up a group this week, and we need more members, think you can help us out? It would be much appreciative!**

**Finally, if you want your OC to be in the story, Hit me up on my KIK, because I honestly don't have all the time to keep on checking my FanFiction Messages.**

**THANK YOU AND READ!**

I woke up in the hospital. Why? I don't fucking know, ask the damn doctor! Ow, that Migrain though...

The pain in my head started to pound. Really bad. I thought I was going crazy! I mean, just imagining opening your eyes to a dimmed hospital room, and having a Migrain, at the same time! Oh Notch...to much.

I suddenly heard the door open, and I instantly pretended to be asleep, thank notch they were looking away when I put my head down. The person walk around me, fuck, I was scared like hell. Then, it went to go sit down, with another person. How many fucker's are there?!

"Damnit Ty, what the hell happened to you?" The voice sounded like my brothers, Tyler's. "Notch...please help him." He started to break into tears. Damn, I hope Z was here right now...she would cry

"Tyler..we..*sniff* we have to, leave..." oh, there's Z, and why is she crying? She shouldn't be, I mean, I'm fine. It's not like I'm dieing or anything.

"Z, why can't I stay, for fuck's sake! I work here! I should have more time!" He refused. I felt his head and arms on my stomach. He cried even more. Ah shit. Please don't cry Tyler, please don't.

" Ty, if you can hear me, Z and I wanted to tell you something..." he sniffed and I heard a blow in a tissue. _EWW! EW EW EW!_

I heard Z speak first. "Ty, we know you hate Adam right now..." _yah..._

"And we know that Seto's gone..." Tyler said next. _Yes, you don't have to rub it in..._

"So were writing down where his new home is...he lives near the lake, underground. Me, Tami, and Tyler found it for him, it was his only hope. We didn't tell him what happened to you. Even though he asked...but we just wanted to tell you." She finally finished. Wait, what about that tree-house?

The door opened, and I remained silent. The voice was quiet, and it told them that they had to leave until I recover. They didn't refuse, and I felt a paper slip under my pillow. Then I felt a hug.

"Ty, don't worry, were both on your side." Then, Tyler walked away. _FUCK NOW I WANNA CRY! DAMNIT LITTLE BRO!_

The person that told them to leave, walked to it's computer and entered some Data. Then, the most shocking thing made me open my eyes,

"Ty, I know your awake." The voice made me shiver. OH FACK! NOOO! I refused to open them...but I had to. In front of me, was Adam, he must of snuck in here, because I know Dawn wouldn't even let him walk in the damn hospital. Shit!

"Yah, I'm awake' so what, it's not like you would care." I retorted.

"I care because I'm your brother, there suppose to care."

"Brother? No brother would do what you did to me. So, don't come over here to say your shitty sorrows. I don't want to hear them."

" I wasn't going to tell you sorry, I was going to tell you what happened yesterday. And the day before."

"Oh the two days in a row that you need intended to hurt your little brothers?"

"No, Ty, the two days I lost control of myself."

"Oh Notch, you suck at lies. You know that was 100% you. Problem? If so, I would just leave, before I call Dawn here."

"Oh what is that bitch going to do? Cure me? I'm so scared Ty."

"Stop acting like a fool and leave already! What do you possibly want from me?! What do you want to hurt me more?"

"You know what?" He started to walk to the closet and grabbed a sword. " I want your sorry ass," he cut the tubes from me only to make a bunch of liquids come out. "To get up and start being a man! Stop acting like the world is revolving around you Ty!"

"Hey!" I tryed to get up, but to only fail. "Your the one that broke 3 of my ribs! Your the one that hurt me! You are the only one that feels like shit!"

"Shut up idiot!" He pushed me back down. "Your lucky to be alive! After that blow that I gave you, I thought you would of had hit your head hard enough to die!"

I stopped struggling. _What? He wanted me dead?_

"W-why would you say...how could you? Why do you want me dead?" He changed his expression. I noticed his eyes weren't as bright as they were earlier.

"I-i didn't mean it Ty, I'm sorry, I swear! I wouldn't want you dead! Your my brother! I'm s-sorry!"

"Your sorrow's don't conceal me. If you want me dead, then I'll do it my self!" I grabbed his hand with the sword and aimed it at my chest. He tryed to let go of my grip, but I know he was in to much shock to be strong. As I was going to stab myself, I saw Tyler walk in, and he saw everything.

Apperently, to him it looked like he was going to kill me, and that, wasn't good.

"YOU DICK!" He lunged at Sky, making the sword fall to the ground.I saw them fighting, Tyler was throwing some good punches, real good to. But Sky was also dodgeing them, so Brotato was just hitting the ground. But I ended up finding the strength in me and got up, and hit the nurse button, almost instantly, Dawn, and some guards barged in.

"Break them apart! Now!" Dawn yelled at the guards, and they broke the duo in half.

"NO! LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM! I WANT HIM DEAD! HE'S TRYING TO KILL MY BROTHER! I WON'T LET HIM, NO! I WON'T BECAUSE THAT'S THE ONLY SANE BROTHER I GOT! LET ME GO!" Tyler screamed and yelled at the guards, but they only dragged him out. Sky was left, he was sitting there, shocked on what happened. The bastard should be shocked. Because more shock is coming to him.

"What the hell happened?!" Dawn yelled at both of us. I was afraid I was going to say something wrong, and Adam would be up on and on me, but we both remained silent. She was waiting for an answer, when suddenly, Jason came up.

"Uh...Dawn...sorry to break the talk but, we have a injured little girl, couple of broken ribs, and a broken arm."

"Hmm," I said, "Sound familiar Sky?" He only put his head down more. He should be ashamed. He's a big asshole.

"Age?" Dawn asked.

"I think 12, not sure." Jason replied quickly.

"Alright get a couple of doctors on her, I'm going." Jason ran off the other direction. Who was the little girl? Someone important? And how in hell did she get hurt like that?

"Adam, out. Ty needs to rest, and without you yelling at him." Dawn walked out right when Adam was going to object. But he just got up, and left. He slammed the door, which made me jump.

_Yah, go suck on a monkey's balls you cunt. And leave me the hell alone, I_ thought to myself when Adam left. I still don't get why he is leader! So many people should of had me, or someone else leader! Not him. Ah fuck it...I'll just sleep.

* * *

><p>The su<em>mmer was windy for some odd reason, and Ty didn't know why. Wait, it's summer? I thought it was Winter? Oh well fuck it all.<em>

_Ty walked down a narrow path, where he saw all of his close friends, Z, Dawn, Skylar, Mitch, and Seto. When he saw Seto, Ty jumped and ran to go hug him, but when he tryed, They all dissapeared into thin air. Ty was shocked, where did his friends go? Then, he saw a figure, somewhat it was Notch, and Notch looked at him strait into the eye,_

_"Ty, you have dissapointed me, so has your brother," he said. _

_"Wait, what? But...I thought you were only mad at him!" Ty pointed at the picture of Adam, when he was still nice._

_"No, your brother has especially, dissapointed me. He is now possessed, with another being inside of him...one that I can not call, or name. And you, young one, your future, awaits you," he dissapeared and it showed all Ty's friends, from Mitch dieing from Z, to Skylar Killing another member, it all looked so real, but it was only a dream._

_He saw Adam fighting Ty, and saw Jerome killing some wizards, and Seto killing many recruits, and the worse of them all...Z...dieing in Ty's arms..._

_The last picture shocked him. And he could hardly breath._

_"Don't you see, Ty, you and your brother, will fall into the hands of him."_

_"H-him? Who is him?"_

_"That is for you to find out...but for now, a prophecy hold's you together..."_

_"What? What is it!"_

_"One who gives is a saint, but not all saint are good. The one will give revenge, and the gift will be known as Given Revenge." Soon after that, he dissapeared, and the place faded to black, where Ty was walking, and was ambushed, by all his friends. Mitch held him down, while dawn injected him with a poison potion, and Skylar laughed as he slowly dies, but Z came up to the crowd, and grabbed her bow, and in a instant-_

_WHAM_

* * *

><p>Ty woke up and hit his head on another's. He fell back into his bed and rubbed his head.<p>

"Ow! Fuck man! Watch where the hell your head is! Ow..shit!" I rubbed my head, to only feel a bump coming across. I opened my eyes to Skylar. Oh, it's just Clumsy Skylar! Yay!

"I'm so sorry uncle! I just wanted to tell you something! Next time, I'll wait, I promise!" She kept apologizing, and my ears were hurting,

"OK OK! DAMN! Alright I get it, what's the big news?! Your dating someone? Notch man that hurt!" When she didn't respond to my question, I knew she was dating someone.

"ANOTHER ONE? OH WHO IS IT THIS TIME?!" I yelled at her, she was silent, until she pulled out her phone and showed me a picture...and I fellt like dieing.

"No fucking way girl, are you serious?! Wow, I never knew you would fall for a nerd! Why him?!" She blushed and yelled back.

"Shut up! Mitch is a good guy, and so what if he's a nerd? He can help me, and others! Even though I'm a strait A like him, but, you know." She looked at the picture. And started to kiss it.

"OK OK, slobber girl," she stopped and looked at me. " what happened that "night"?" I asked her, she sat down and started her story, from when Mitch asked her a question, and she answered, and they kissed and watched Batman that whole night.

"Wow, you really need to improve." I laughed,

"ON WHAT?! You don't even have a girlfriend! So shut up!" She blushed and I kept laughing, this girl doesn't even know anything about dating, man, she needs some lessons.

"OK, I sorry, here, call this number," I gave her a card. "And ask for Sub, or SubZeroExbate. OK? Then you and Mitch should be happy,"

She smiled and waved goodbye to me, and left. For some reason, I felt very...empty. I don't know why...but...I wanted to fight...I wanted to hurt.

I know what it was...Revenge. I wanted Revenge. But not yet...I must get better. And I'll have to find Seto. And fast. Honestly, I felt better. My ribs were in pain, but, I felt fine. So I got up, got dressed, and walked out, with the note Tyler gave me. Dawn looked at me with concern, and then...she smiled. And let me out.

When I walked out, hardly anyone was outside...they were all at home, or working. I only saw a few recruits out and moving, that was it. I looked at the gate, no one. Wow. Sky must of had scared everyone away.

I walked to the gate, and out. I remembered where Z told me to go, near the river, and underground. But for some reason I wanted to hurt someone. I wanted to kill so bad. Why? I never had this experience before. I continued to walk...the prophecy in my head..playing over and over again,

_"One who gives is a saint, but not all saint are good. The one will give revenge, and the gift will be known as Given Revenge." _

It kept playing, over and over. Finally I couldn't take it, I punched a tree, over, and over again. Until my hands bleed...and I finally just ran to the river. When I was there, I saw a sign...f_ound me_

I started to dig down, until I reached stone, I jumped on the stone, until it finally broke. And I fell in.

The place was huge. Seto really must of had decorated this place. And really, a lot of-

"GOT YOU!" the voice made me jump, and I felt a sword to my neck. I looked in front of me, Tami?

"TAMI TAMI WAIT DAMNIT IT'S ME! WAIT NO!" she stopped and looked at me. Then she got off.

"Holy shit, Ty! Your OK!" She hugged me, and I hugged her back. I felt a wash of relief go over me, at least she's OK...

"Where's Seto?" I asked.

"Sleeping, but I think he'll wake up to see you." She walked to his bed and nudged him. He woke up and looked around, then spotted me.

"T-ty? Is that you?" He asked

"Who else?" I ran over and hugged him, and he got up. He looked at my hands, and a gasp escaped his mouth.

"Deadlox, your knuckles! Here, drink this," he gave me a potion, and I drank it. Soon enough, the cuts healed, and I was fine again. He smiled, and Tami walked up.

"Alright, listen, I'm going to get food, apperently, Seto ate it all." She looked at him

"WHAT? No I didn't! What if it was the dog?!" He pointed to the dog, sleeping, and cute.

"No, Chibi wouldn't do that." She claimed the ladder out and closed the entrance with dirt.

"So, how's the Army?" He suddenly asked.

"Oh...um...not so good. After yesterday, everyone's staying at home," I said. A look of concern crossed his face. Then he smiled,

"Hey, want to walk?"

* * *

><p>We ended up walking...and it was night...thank Notch he had Night Vision potions, or we would of had died out here, no weapons though...that's fine.<p>

Then, all of a sudden, a bunch of screams came from the Army, we weren't sure where it was, but me and Seto could tell that it was Tami's scream, Skylar's scream, and Z's scream. Without hesitation, me and Seto ran as fast as we could to the noise, then we found out, it wasn't just them... a bunch of girls were yelling and screaming. I had no choice but to pull out a arrow and throw it to a tree, where it almost hit this one girl.

"ALL OF YOU! SHUT THE FUCK UP AND TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" I screamed, the girls all were silent, until a young girl came up to me,

"Ty, something happened to Skylar, she won't wake up," the girl said.

"Yah! Or Kenzie," the other said.

"Or this wolf thing!" The 7 year old brat said.

I pushed them all over, and saw the three passed out.

" how, did this happen?" I asked, the young one came up to me again.

"We were all walking, I'm Skylar's friends sister, and I had to come, anyways, we were walking, and we saw...I think her name is Tami? Yah, Tami, and she backed up, but stepped on a pressure plate, and a bunch of poison came out' it only affected them, even when it hit me. I think it was a special poison, to only hurt them, like, someone knew they were coming, we don't know, that is why we were panicking." She finally finished, and all the girls nodded there heads. I had no choice but to conclude what has happened. It was either my brother that did this, or another being in the woods did it.

"Alright, all of you, go home, I'll take care of this...go, now!" They all left, and I was left with the three, and I can't take Tami in there, only Skylar and Z.

"Seto," I called him, he came out of his hiding spot and came up to me. "I need you to get me a couple of splash healing potions. Pronto!" At that instant, he ran out into the woods, and dissapeared into darkness.

He came back 15 minutes later, and he gave me the potions, I told him to stand back, and he climed a tree. Why? I don't know. Ask him! Anyways, I threw the potion at them, and they all jolted awake.

"AH SHIT WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Z screamed, she threw punches at everywhere, and I finally grabbed her fist, and she opened her eyes.

"T-TY! WHAT THE HEL-" I cut her off with my hand, she needed to stay quiet, monsters..

"SHHH! There are monsters here...Seto! Take Tami home, I'll take care of these two," Seto called Tami and she sped off, while Seto asked me another question.

"Will you see me again.?" He asked,

"Yes, of course, now go, Hurry! I hear the guards!" He sprinted off, and Skylar was crying, she was paranoid. So was Z. Although she wasn't Crying, she was just paranoid.

The guards stopped in front of me, and picked the girls up.

"What happened?" One asked

"I don't know, they were hit with posion, they woke up thankfully," I said

They all helped me up, and we ran off into the gates. Adam's gunna have a fit about this, that's for sure.

* * *

><p>Adam was walking back and forth in his mansion, thinking on where his daughter and Ty were. They should of had been at the meeting earlier, but only the rest of Team Crafted appeared. He wasn't suprised at the absence of Ty, but the absense of Skylar made him worried.<p>

He didn't mean to do what he did to Ty, he couldn't control himself, something ticked him off, and he felt a new energy, a deadly energy, when he knocked out Ty, he ended up snapping out of it, and didn't have time to say sorry, it was killing Sky. Sky knew that his other friends and daughter were now agenst him. Now, he felt very bad, especially after the fight at the hospital. Tyler thought wrong. He thought Adam was going to kill Ty! Why would Sky do that? Something snapped in him, and he lost complete control of himself, again! And after Ty grab the Sword and tried to grab it to kill himself, Tyler walked in, Sky got into the fight, and got an few scratches and bruises, but he's fine otherwise.

Tyler lost trust of Sky, Skylar lost trust for Sky, and his best friend/brother lost complete trust for Adam. He doesn't even want to look at him. Sky just wishes for his daughter and Brothers back, he never felt so alone in his life.

**YAS! CHAPTER IS DONE! and I have a little story I want to share. It happened this Monday, so it wasn't long ago.**

**On Monday, it was the day after the long 8 hour drive from my hometown, Los Banos, to San Diego. When I woke up, my baby cousin was passed out next to me, then my Uncle popped up. He said we were going to see my Dad, and my dad was in Mexico, after he got Deported last summer, anyways, I jumped up, and got dressed, put up my hair, and we left, my cousin came, she was really tired, although she wanted to see him too. **

**When we were at the Border, I was all thinking, oh no! There going to search us! But no, that was on the way back. When we got on the freeway, in Mexico, was looking for that one turn, that one turn that we would see my Dad for the first time in 8 years. (Did I mention, he didn't even know that I was in San Diego?) When we turned, my Uncle said for my little cousin to show me where my dad was at, since she came before. She lead me up the stairs, and knocked on the door, (it was already open) and she walked in. I peaked in when I saw him hugging her, and right when he was going to let her go,**

**He saw me**

**And i saw him.**

**I instantly hugged him, I cried of course, but it was OK, because I actually got to hug him again. When we broke apart, he introduced me to his new girlfriend, and my new half-sister. She was a real Mexican, all she spoke, Espanol. And I'm Spanish too, just, I don't know the words. **

**That whole day, we went around mexico, and ate some of the best fucking tacos, in the whole world.**

**The end.**

**So that's my story, and I really wanted to share it, because,, well, it was the best day of my life! And who wouldn't want to share that! Well, I'm leaving until Friday, bye all!**

**~NC21**


	8. Sad news with Emily

**Hey guys, Nightclaw's friend here, and I have some news...**

**Turns out, some bad stuff happened to Night's Grandma, and well...there was a funeral...R.I.P Grandma. And well, she isn't going to be that active, good news is that a new chapter will soon be posted. This is a little update. Also, another bad thing is that during the funeral...Night's mom got really sick. As in, on-the-brink-of-dying sick. And she isn't going to be active for a long time. Be aware, Given Revenge is on hold, but will be continued. Her Deviant Art will not be active AF the moment as well. Sorry guys! See you soon!**

**~Emily.**


	9. Chapter 6

**I'm back...and alive. I'm not dead, so isn't the story. I'll explain later, just read...**

Panic ran through me as I walked in the gate, Tyler was running to us when he saw me and the didn't say anything, all he did was just take Skylar to the hospital. He left me with Z, and I know why. I had to take care of Z, I can't just let her go home and act like nothing happened, I had to watch her and make sure she was fine.

I motioned Z to follow me, but she stayed buckled. She couldn't move. I picked her up and carried her to my house.

When we got there, I opened the door, and saw Mitch sleeping on the couch. I quietly tip-toed to my bed, and carefully put Z down on my bed. I saw that she was already asleep. I felt exhausted. I need sleep, that's what I need,

I stumbled to the bathroom, got into my PJ's, and walked slowly to my bed, Z wouldn't mind if I sleept with her, right? Even if she wanted her own bed, to bad. This bed is mine.

I slipped in bed next to Z. I then got comfrontable, and closed my eyes. But right before I felt myself go into a deep sleep, I felt arms around me. I had a feeling that it was just a breeze or something, but no. It was Z's arms.

For some reason, I felt...safe. for the first time in months. I felt...happy. I haven't felt that in so long...I guess Z was the one keeping me up. No..I Know Z is the one keeping me up. Now that I know, I think I'm starting to have...feelings for her. Oh no...no Ty, remember your last GirlFriend?! She broke up with you because you were with your friends. No. Never again! I thought. But it was true. My last girlfriend did brake up with me because of my friends. I can't make the same mistake with her, not my best friend.

Ah Shit Deadlox, what do I do? But she's so...cute!

I was so caught up with Z, I forgot about sleeping, I felt a sunray hit me, and I shot out of bed. Z Panicked and fell off. I spun around to help her up, but I tripped on my own foot and fell On her.

It was Awkward,

Just not as awkward as Mitch waking up to see us like this.

"Mmhhh..what...Deadlox kee- Oh..." he looked at us, and I knew my face was beating red, I looked at Z, she was red...I didn't know what to do, so I looked down and instantly got up. She reacted the same way too, and we both said our sorry's and backed away from each other.

"I-uh..s-sorry Z, i-i, I gue-guess I fell o-on you and w-well-"

"No-i mean-yah I k-know. I-it was just an accident... r-right?"

Complete silence filled the room...glanced at Mitch, he was just settling down and watching the hell outta us. Now, you might be thinking, I was panicking, no. I was freaking the fuck out. Mitch was the man of tattle tales, and Snitches. He can tell the whole world about this in 2 days, and everyone will know I like Z. And I don't want them to know.

"Um..I'm going to school...have a nice...day?" He walked out with his backpack and laptop. I heard his car start, and it went off. I turned around to confront Z, but I saw that she grabbed her stuff and ran out the back door. I sprinted after her, but when I opened the door, she was gone. I sighed and went back inside. _Fuck!_ I thought. _She left! I'm so fucked up...I'm fucked I'm fucked I'm fucked..._ I kept repeating those words to myself, and I heard the door open. I turned around to see my brother. Great, what the fuck does this guy want.

"What? I'm busy!" I told him, he only shut the door.

"You don't look like it." He responded.

"Well, I need to have some time with myself." I started to pase back and forth.

"I heard what happened last night...is Z ok?"

"S-she's fine...how's Skylar?"

"Fine..." he sighed. "Deadlox, I want to talk to you." When he said 'Deadlox' it kinda scared me. Everyone calls me Ty now.

"What?" I sat down, and he walked and sat next to me.

"I...um...need to tell you something." He sighed again, and looked down. "I'm...I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, I never meant to scar you, I never many to do anything to you at all. And I swear, it wasn't me that did those things to you. Something triggered in me." He finished, and we both stayed silent. I started to feel an emotion that I knew Adam wouldn't understand. Revenge. It started to rise, and I almost let myself grab my sword and stab the hell out of him. But even if I did, the whole world would be relived. Finally.

But no, I didn't

"Yah, ok, I believe you." I lied. Of course I didn't believe him! But I guess my smiled worked, because he hugged me the second I said 'believe'.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" He hugged me tighter.

"OK! I GET IT!" He let go, and smiled.

"You don't know how happy I feel, you really did make me the happiest person alive!" And he just shot out the door. Fuck, now the whole city will know that he thinks I believe him. And then...and...then?

Hmm, I usually have something to do today...OH YES! IT'S MY DAY FUCKING OFF! WOOOO!

I shot out of the couch, got my sword, and my helmet, which was diamond, but I painted it buttery so Adam didn't find out, got dressed, and ran out the door. People looked at me, and for some reason, smiled. I guess the word already got out. When I got to the gate, I halted, and they checked me. When they said I can pass, I sprinted to where Seto lived, next to the river.

When I got to the river, the sign was gone, and it was hard to find, but I found a hole where the sign use to be, and I stomped on the dirt. Instantly, a block next to me dissapeared, and I saw Seto.

"Come on! Get in!" I jumped inside, and I saw Tami on her bed, just, sleeping.

"The Poison gave her a Coma, she won,t wake up for days, and if I give her a potion, it would just kill her. I wouldn't take any chances." He said. I sat down on the floor, Adam, he was the one that did it, to Tami. I can't let it happen to us.

"Seto, what were your plans tonight?" I asked quietly.

"Well, I had something in mind for Adam, but no, it would hurt you." When he said hurt, and Adam in the same sentence, I smiled.

"No no no, go on..."

"Well, I wanted to...to...Destroy Butter City, and the tower." I was delighted.

"Yes, Midnight, when everything is down, we will set up a little Army, and kill that worthless mut." I snickered, even though I hated Adam, it doesn't mean I liked butter city, it needed a...a rebuilt city.

"Great, I'll get some Wizards, you get the people."

"Meet you here at 11." I stood up, and we shook hands. I never felt so alive.

* * *

><p>Adam walked past the guards, he needed a walk. He was happy that Ty was his trusted brother again, but he didn't know if he should trust him still. Something made him feel different about Ty. Like as, if Ty wanted Adam dead. No, he thought to himself. No way. Not in years. Ty may of had hated me, but I don't think he would kill me.<p>

He still didn't feel good, he tried to lay down, walk, run, sit, or think, but his stomach dropped at the thought of Ty killing him. He finally took some sleeping pills, and passed out. But when he fell asleep, his Amulet shined, and sparkled in the dark, as if, it was going to explode. But it only floated, and drove into Adam's dream

* * *

><p><em>He was tired, exhausted, and worn out, he didn't know what he was doing running, so he stopped, and saw a figure approach him. Adam was so tired, he didn't know that the figure was Herobrine. The man walked to Adam, and sat down. Adam looked up, but wasn't suprised to see the Dead man.<em>

_"Damn, what do you want?" Adam asked annoyed._

_"Nothing, just, chilling in your dream." He replied, and bit his nail._

_"Go in Ty's dream or something. I'm tired."_

_"Ty, isn't here. He isn't asleep." _

_The thing shocked Adam, it was 10 at night, where in hell was he?_

_"Well, you don't trust Ty anyways, do you?"_

_"O-of course I do! He's my brother,"_

_"And all the thing you did to him..."_

_"No! That was something in me! I swear!"_

_"Hahaahaaha! The thing that was in you, was ME!" Herobrine dissapeared, and the world faded to black. Adam was shocked, he just stood still, until, the monsters came out...Zombie Pigmen, Magna cubes, thousands of Ghast, and so many fake Herobrines._

_"All of these fakes, look exactly like me, but NO! What they don't and can't do like the real Herobrine, me, is DO POSSESSION!" Herobrine shot into Adam, he stopped breathing, he was choking, he was dying!_

_"F-f-fuck you h-hero-Herobrine!" He choked out. The amulet glowed, and a face appeared in the amulet, Herobrine. Adam struggled, but it was no use. Adam, was dead._

_BAM!_

Adam woke up, his heart was pounding, his chest felt like hell, and his stomach still hurt, it was only 11 p.m. a whole Fucking hour, and that happened. He looked at his Amulet, just normal.

"Shit. What if it was real?" Adam stayed in bed, he should not think about it, it was way to much. He ran his hands through his hair, oily and wet.

"Eh, it was just a dream, nothing personal. At least my Amulet is o-" Adam stopped, and coughed, he fell to the ground, and colasped. He didn't move, and something triggered in him to let the other thing take control. Adam's eyes were White, then they turned like a buttery yellow, his personality changed, his Amulet went from regualr, to Herobrine colors, he grew stronger, and he roared. He got up, and whispered to him self:

_**"Eid uoy yad eht litnu ,trap reven lliw ew dna ,reverof ,rethegot yats lliw ew ,em era uoy ,uoy ma I"**_Adam's body was being controlled by Herobrine! Half of Adam was fighting back, until the thing said something that shocked the hell out of him.

_**"...evals ym uoy ekam LLIW I ,snoitome dexim tsuj to ,deserted ,detniopassid ,yrgna era out hehe tub ,files lamron ruoy EB uoy tel lliw I ,semitemoS" **_

How did he know these words? He never spoke of them, or heard of them! This, was scaring him...not him, but..him! Adam tried to turn back, but, Herobrine was in full control. Finally, when Sky thought of giving up, Herobrine left his body. And he colasped to the ground again.

Adam felt normal again...but he was panting...his heart was racing, he started to think strait again, and he looked around for a clock...

12:00 A.M...why do I have the feeling that something is happening?

A sudden BOOM came out, and Adam looked out the window. The gate was blown, thousands of recruits started to run from the mines, he had no choice but to call the team.

**OK! SO! HERE'S THE DEAL:**

**I was really into a deep depression this month, and that was why I wasn't active. I'm more active on my DA, so check me out there. (Link in my profile page).**

**Sorry this is short. I'll post another chapter on Wendsday, and next Wendsday or Friday, I'll post another.**

**That pretty much sums it up, so, BAHH GUYS!**

**~NC21**


	10. Chapter 7

**YAS YASSSS! THE CHAPTER I'VE BEEN WANTING TO POST IN SO FUCKING LONG! AHHHHH! MY BRAIN,**

**Welp, enjoy ze chapter everyone!**

I felt so...happy. finally...something that I want, I needed, to kill Adam once and for all...we were friends, but the thought changed when I heard the truth...he needed to die! I told Ty that if I hurt anyone else, he could have my head, but he objected, either way I would die if I hurt anyone personal to him...including Skylar, Z, Tyler, Blaze and her brother and friend, and Dawn. I know for a fact that Z and Dawn know about the attack, but Blaze, Tyler and Skylar, I don't know about that one. Mabye they know, but I don't think they would know about a attack from out of the City.

"Seto! Get all the Guards out, grab your wizards and distract them, I'll distract Adam to get out of his hole!" Ty shouted at me, I did as I was told, I sent 4 Wizards, fire Wizards, to distract the people. I didn't want to hurt the Recruits, that's why I told them to not kill, unless they have too. I ran into the hospital, I saw Dawn keeping all the recruits into a room, when she saw me, she pointed to the Janitors closet. I opened the closet to a scared Tyler.

"Tyler! Get somewhere where it is safe! Not here!" I shouted, he smiled and yelled back at me.

"Seto! Your alive! Who's planning the attack?!" I couldn't answer that, so I just grabbed his shirt and put him in a room full of recruits.

"Everyone, stay here until the attack is over! Dawn will unlock after it all!" They agreed and I shut the door and locked it. They should be fine. Well, until it is all over. I ran to where Dawn was, about to lock the last door.

"Dawn! I'm going, keep them all safe!" She smiled and I ran out to find my kill.

I saw Adam at the buildings, he was fighting all the wizards and all the other native's that Ty found, he was being over thrown. I finally said the magic word to send a ice wizard freeze his feet, and throw back his sword. He was defenceless.

"Yes! Finally! The final battle between me and you! I shouted. He only struggled, and I know that I will mudur this Bastard, once and for all.

"S-Seto?! What are you doing?! What battle?" He shouted back. I sent my wizards to guard me,

"What battle?! What do you mean? You don't know the final battle?! The one where I finish you? For my revenge?"

"W-what revenge? What did I do to you?!"

"DON'T QUESTION IT!" I put my sword to his neck, he flinched.

"You hurt my best friend, you lost his and my trust, you lied to me...how can I ever forgive you? You sent me out of the city, because I wasn't good enough. What type of leader does that?" I sent my sword to his side, and I cut his left side. He screamed, I saw a gush of blood pour out of him. He fell down, and I defrosted his feet.

"i-i di-did it for-a-a reason...S-seto...t-the only -reson was b-because...was because...you-you're not a good good influence for T-Ty..." he spit out. Blood came out of his mouth, and his shirt was drenched with blood.

"Not a good influence?! What?! How? You hurt your brothers! You hurt your daughter! You have no right to live." I pulled up my diamond sword, and swung it down, but I felt a body press up agenst me and push me down right when I was going to plummet him.

"No! I will not let you hurt Adam!" The voice was shocking to hear. I haven't heard it since last summer!

"I-Ian? Your...alive?" I looked up, he had blood all over his face. his eye was shut closed, and I could tell he was rushing to the City.

"No...Ian...go back...I got this..." Adam whispered. I couldn't belive it! After the fight last summer with the Squids, I thought they captured him...and mudured him...

"Ian...this is my fight. Whether I win or die, you will all be free." I tried to convince him...but he wouldn't budge.

"No. Seto. As much as I think of you as a best friend...I can't let you do this...I can't let you kill Adam." No! My plan! I had no other choice...

I stabbed Ian in the chest. It hurt so bad to kill my best friend, but I had to. Ian was going to be in the way..so he had to die.

"I'm so sorry Ian...I had too..." he choked and fell next to me, his eyes and mouth wide open. Blood escaped his mouth and chest...I didn't feel revenge anymore...I felt...worse than that.

It took so much from me to kill one person. That is how much they cared. They shouldn't. They should all die then. I grabbed a knife and pounced on Adam, he looked surprised. I could tell he didn't know where Ian was...so I had to tell him.

"Don't worry Adam...Ian is dead." I said evily. His eyes opened up and he cried out a loud 'no'. I kinda felt bad but I had no choice. Suddenly, I saw all the generals closing in on me... they must of had made it passed my Wizards, or tricked them, I saw the Mudkip with a bow and arrow, Mitch with his diamond sword, and I saw Jerome with Betty. They all locked targets on me. I coulden't fight them...I should just surender. I dropped my weapon, and fell on my knees. The fight...was over.

* * *

><p>I was fighting some recruits on the other end of the city, when I heard a scream. A crying scream. Adam's scream, the fight was over...finally! He was dead! And I am now leader! I ran to the gate, and saw the unexpected...all the Wizards and the Native's retreating. I ran to where all the generals were at, and saw Adam hunched over a body. I didn't know if he was crying, or just greaving for the body. I hoped it wasn't Seto...and I thought Adam was dead, but I had a feeling that Seto was held captive.<p>

"A-adam...who is that? I acted sad and scared. He finally leaned back, and I saw a dead and misfigured Ian...Ian was dead...that was what Adam was crying about. I haven't seen Ian for a while. And this is where I find him. Dead. And it's all my fault.

"Sky...I'm sorry. I should, of had stopped Seto. I was busy fighting the Wizards." I lied.

"No...it's my fault...I should of had killed him before Ian took the blow." We were silent. I saw all the recruits and Generals walking to us both. Ian was my right hand man. We did everything together...we fought together, we joked, played, walked...he did more with me when Adam and Dawn broke up. He saw me Adam and Tyler when we were on the brink of death, the streets, when our parents died...he stayed with us...and now...I couldn't have the fun back. Last year, Ian was taken hostage, and I thought he was dead from the squids.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I saw Jordan.

"He would of wanted to die in battle to save a life, then to die alone. He did the right thing." Jordan whispered. The wheather started to change, and it rained. I saw all the blood from me and the others drain. It all stayed near me and Adam...I felt so bad for Seto. He might be lonely in the cell. I should be in there with him. He needs to be bailed out. Soon enough, he will live. Tears streamed down my face. The silence continued...and continued...and continued.

It felt roughly about 20 minutes until everyone started to walk away. Tyler, Adam, and me, stayed among the dead general. I needed to leave. I can't look at death anymore. Notch has sent his evil down from Aither to press on me. I just quickly got up and walked away. No, I ran away. To the most surcure place that I could be in. I had to see Tabi. She was the last to see...She needed to know about Seto. I noticed that the gate was blown...there was no gate. Fuck. Were going to need to fix that. I just walked the rest of the way. I check behind me to see if anyone was following me. I don't need a fucking prick following me where ever I go. I need my own damn space. No one will understand...

I made it to the Secret Hideout. I pressed a button, and I saw the open hole, and jumped in it. I saw Tabi fast asleep, on her bed. I can't wake her up. It might mess with her healing systems. I'll just leave her a note. If I don't tell her when she doesn't wake up, she'll be so fucking scared, and her sickness on top of that. No, I'm not trying to torture the poor girl.

_'Dear Tabi,_

_We had a little problem today...well, a couple of days after you wake up, but, me and Seto had a plan to destroy my brother once and for all. And, as usual...Seto and I failed. Miserably. Seto is locked up, and I don't know if he is going to be punished for my actions. If he dies tomarrow , I'm going with him. I don't want you to be worried. We will be fine. See you soon. And. I'll check up on you every other day._

_signed_

_Ty.'_

There. Now the note was finished. I placed on the night stand next to her, and jumped out of the hole. I closed it, and walked home. The rain kept pounding on me, I was really cold. Like, Antarctica fucking cold. I hope I don't get sick.

I felt something come up my throat.

Shit.

And then and there...

I sneezed.

I don't like snezzing...because it's an early sign of me getting sick.

Son of a-

AH-CHOO

"Ah! Fuck man! No! I don't want to get sick...nooooo..." I whined. Why do I have to get sick now?! I don't have time for myself to get a fucking cold in the middle of summer damnit! Stupid summer colds..

I reached the town hall...it was unsualy silent. And that only happens when a meeting appears. So, technectly saying that there having a meeting with out me. Fine. Let them be...little bastards.

Fuck I need to see what there talking about.

I walked in and opened the door slowly. I saw Adam sitting on the table, with all of TeamCrafted, including his Daughter and Z. He stopped talking when he saw the door open. He looked and nodded at me, meaning that it's OK for me to come In or sit down. In this case, I'm going to listen. I walked over quietly and sat next to Skylar. She looked at me, and glared. Damn. Her dad really fucked her over. Because she is looking really shitty right now. He started to talk and I listened for any news of Seto.

"...As I was saying, we lost a very important general today, one that we haven't seen for a while...we sadly lost Ian. He was a brave man, and he will be braver in Aither. Notch will serve him good." He stopped for a brief second to let everyone greif. When he put his head up, I felt a paper go under my side.

_'My dad is thinking of killing the one responcible. Which is Seto. Were screwed.'_

Shit. Seto might die soon. What the fuck am I going to do? I don't know if there going to hang him, slice him, or a other painful death.

"We only have one choice of not keeping Ian's death in vain...we will have to take care of Seto's actions. And we will do a vote on how we should take care of it. But for now, I want all of the older general's to get some healthy builders, and rebuild that gate. We need a clean, and strong structure just in case the Squids come up and decide to attack. We need to be aware of that. You are all Dismissed."

I and many others stood up, and we all exited the door. I wanted to talk to Skylar about Seto, but the teenager was no where to be seen. _Shit!_ I thought. I walked down the hall to see if anyone has seen her, but when I walked outside, I heard a loud crunch, and looked down to my foot. It was a crumbled piece of paper, with nothing on it. I had a pen at home, maybe I can write tonight, I mean, I never wrote anything personal, but this should be a good start.

I opened the door to my house, I saw that Mitch was cooking up Dinner. Well, that's normal.

"So, what's on the house tonight?" I asked, looking for the pen.

"Oh, just some Steak and Mash Potatos with Gravy." He responded.

"Hey Mitch,"

"Yeah?"

"Um...have you seen a pen or pencil anywhere? I need one."

"Oh, yah, inside the drawer. You'll see a black pen, I never used it, in fact, if it works, you can have it."

"Cool beans," I looked in the drawer. Ah, a beautiful black pen. "Thanks bro."

"No problem." He continued cooking, and I walked in my room, shut the door, and sat on my bed, fixed on what to write. Then it hit me. Writing doesn't have to mean you need to write a lame story, poems work, and with your feelings.

_**'It's like your screaming...and no one can hear.**_

_**...you almost feel ashamed, **_

_**that someone, could be that important.**_

_**..that without them,**_

_** you feel like nothing.**_

_**No one will ever understand how much it hurts. **_

_**You feel hopeless, **_

_**Like nothing could save you...**_

_**And when it's over, and it's gone,**_

_**You almost wish,**_

_**That you can have all that bad stuff back...**_

_**So that you can have the good.'~**_

**That is an actual song by the way. And if you can find the song title, I WILL give you a shout out on the next, and Final chapter! I know it's not much, but what the hell.**

**And also... got some Question's or Dares to ask the Characters or even me, Aither, or Neither, just review your Dare and/or question, and I will post your question AND answer on the next chapter.**

**And check out my Twitter! Nightclaw64**

**My Deviant art! (On my profile, and I'm WAY more active there, there are some updates too.)**

**That is all Warriors! And I hope I can get some Questions, and Dares! C'ya'll latter guys!**

**~NC21**


	11. Chapter 8

At that time that suddenly came, the clock resolute to a tick, 8 P.M. Dinner was done, and I should probably eat before I write again. Writing about your feelings are not that bad. They help me, in some small way, but, it works. I felt more relaxed now. I actually wanted to eat. I hardly ate now and then, ever since Bodily told me about all the carbs around in this world. I didn't eat after he said that.

I walked out into the kitched to see Mitch setting the drinks down. He had the table set out for us, it looked more like a restraunt than anything. I liked it.

I sat down and pulled out my napkin to set aside t my plate, Mitch, sat down next.

"Finally. Just me and you. We can chill without any hurt or death at night. Doesn't feel great?" He asked while shoving a spoonful of Mashed Potato's in his mouth.

"Yeah. Great. Mitch, you don't think it's Seto's fault right? About, what he did?" I asked hesentently, cutting the steak.

"Well... it seems like he was told...no...forced to do it. So no, I don't think it's his fault. I think it's the person who told him to is the one who should be blamed. Not Seto."

_Great_...I thought, my mind clouding. _It's my fault, I should be the one going and taking the blame for it. Not my best-friend._

"Adam shouldn't take this too the heart though...I me-"

"Adam is only punishing Seto for what he did to Ian. End of story." I abrubly cut him off. He looked at me stunned, and swallowed his food.

"I never knew Ian was alive..."

"He...he...Ian is not alive. He's dead, Mitch." I had to remember Mitch didn't see Ian when he attacked Seto. Ian was dead on the side...

"Ian took the blow for Adam. Ian died on the battlefield. I thought you knew. Sorry for yelling at you," I confessed. I bit into the steak and gave a satisfied look to the Canadian.

"You like?" He asked.

"I love." I responded generously, and continued eating with Mitch.

* * *

><p>It's been a few hours since we ate, and I still haven't made any prosses in finishing a poem.<p>

"What the hell should I write about...maybe if I just walk outside, I'll find somewhat some answers..." I suddenly wondered if Mitch was asleep...if I wake him up, he's going to give me another lecture.

"I'll go through the window. He won't notice." I got my jacket on and quietly opened my window, and noticed that my window, was smaller than me. Well, my plans are failing. Fuck it, I'm squeezing through.

I went head first, and tried to go through, but no luck, then, I remembered, budder...Budder! Budder will help me! I got back in to my room and grabbed a melted butter, and put it all over my window panel, then I magicly went through. Ha! Mabye budder is a good thing, I smiled, but then I felt water surround me. _So fucking cold!_ I thought. I fell in water! But it wasn't a puddle, it was a fucking river! Just to make my night better, I can't fucking swim! Damn,

So there I drowned...

In the depth of the river, rocks, and fish just went by...

The light got bigger and

"Ack! Blah! Notch, the water though...blah!" I floated to the shore of the river, thank Notch he let me float. But my death note wasn't that bad. I'll use it one day. Anyways, back to what I was doing...wait water...maybe I can do something with water, no, Fire! Fire...firewood! Wow! This water is blessed.

"Thanks Notch, and water!" And with that, I ran off into the city.

* * *

><p>The city was mighty quiet, like normal nights, but I need to look out for unknown strangers, they can come out and litterly grab and kill me. That is how grusome this city is. Adam didn't raise it that good, honestly I can raise it better, me and Seto, ruling this city...wait...SETO! I can pull him out now! No...I can't Team Crafted might find me, and that's the last thing I need, myself going into jail. I don't have time for that.<p>

I saw that I've been out here for hours, walking, that the sun was peaking through the mountains, and some movement was begining to stir.

I knew I had a lot of clues for my next poem, maybe Mitch will like it. I ended up calling the poem "FireWood". Seem legit, I don't care, it was made by me, so, I don't really give a damn. I speed-walked home so Mitch would just leave to school and I can figure out a plan for Seto and me. Tabi wouldn't be happy if she found out Seto was dead. I don't think any of my friends would. But what should I do? Raid the prison and get Seto out, kill any guards, get some of the others out, throw TNT everywhere, and just run away with Seto?

Actually, that's not a bad idea...

What am I thinking?! It's a Horrible idea! What the hell is wrong with me? I can't just blow up the city without anyone knowing! They'll kill me on the spot! Brother or not.

"Hey Deadlox! Can you give us a hand with this?" I heard the sound of my name, and turned around to see Tyler, and a black dude. The other guy look so familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" I stuffed the pen and paper in my pocket and helped them lift this weird rectangled like thing to the center of Budder City. That thing weighed up to like 200 pounds, and me and Tyler, and...that black dude, carried it only for 30 minutes, and were still not tired.

"Ah, so," I put down the heavy rectanglur thing. "what is this? And him?"

"Oh! This is OwkwardIndustries. But you can call him Owkward. He was one of our best trainee's, and now, he just got promoted to a general. Owkward, meet my brother, Deadlox." Owkward...now I remember! I watched him battle GoldSolace once! He is the best Trainee in fighting.

"Hey! Nice to meet you Deadlox. I heard your one of the lead generals around here." We shook hands and exgained looks, Owkward was a cool guy, I'm glad were going to be friends.

"Well, you must of heard wrong, I'm now the last general here. Sky dis-promoted me." He gave me that look of concern and sadness, this guy must be new or something, if he didn't know Adam.

"Wow, sorry to hear bro. Maybe we can team up one day, get to know each other better! What do you say?" I smiled and shook his hand again.

"I would be delighted, Owkward. And you can call me Ty. Everyone calls me that now."

We pulled down the sheet that was covering the rectangle thing...or should I say..the hanger.

I let out a gasp when I saw the rope dangle down the wood. This thing is old, and hasn't been used in a long time...I only knew one explanation for this...

Seto.

Seto is going to be hanged today...no...not like this...not in front of millions and millions of people...I can't let them do this,

"Morning Tyler, Ty, and Owkward." The hand to my shoulder made me jump.

"God...Adam you scared the shit outta me." I said quietly. " why is this out? Were not going to use it...right?" I said in a nervous tone.

"Well, what else are we going to use it for? For some gold forsaken animal? Of course were going to use this Hanger, it was either a clean death, or a Bloddy death? I don't think the slicer would make it any better." Adam checked the Hanger to see if it could hold the poor man that was going to die soon...

"Alright, thanks men! This will be good for now! We will take care of the other stuff." Adam walked away with his cape dragging.

I needed to think of a plan, fast. Or Seto will be dead by tonight! What to do what to do!

I got it!

* * *

><p>I sat down on the cold jail bed. Only to think of what there going to do to me. Slice me? No..to bloody...Crucify me? No...they might hang me. Hanging a person just might be the only less-gory death for me. I don't want to die, but I was way too stupid to know about the rest of the Generals, it was either they kill me on the spot, or die by a string. Tabi won't be happy. I hope she will be OK.<p>

Earlier, Dawn tried to get me out by convincing the guards to take me to the hospital, by they said that they have there own doctors here. She instantly left after that, she didn't pass.

Then Skylar came to try to get me. She had a couple of diamonds to bail me out, but the guards said that they have "plans" for me, so Skylar's plan failed,

Tyler, the least expected person I saw actually almost got me out by bribing the gaurds 30 diamonds. OK I'm not exaggerating over this shit, the gaurds said 40 to bail me out, Tyler ended up leaving in dissapointment.

I'm surprised I didn't see Ty though. I thought he would come here and force them or something to get me out. I hope he didn't forget me.

I started to whine. My stomach was growling like crazy...I haven't eaten in hours. And I don't have a hungry potion with me, so that made it worse.

"Guards..." they looked at me with a blank face. "Do you have any food? Raw meat? Rotten flesh? Anything?" I asked desperately. They looked at each other with a question looked, and threw what looked to be a dead wolf into my cell.

The meat looked very promising, but I don't want to get food poisoning, if only I could remember that fire spell...I think I know it.

I put the dead wolf next to me, got a sharp object, and sliced the wolf's stomach open. The stench...was unbearable! I know its a dead animal, but god damnit!

I concentrated on the meat, and put my hands on the fur, and thought about heat.

Fireplace, furnace, blaze rod, fire aspect, and...Flame!

My hands grew hot and the meat started to turn brown, like cooked steak. I kept repeating the words in my head,

Fireplace, Furnace, Blaze rod, Fire Aspect, Flame. Fireplace, Furnace, Blaze Rod, Fire Aspect, Flame...

The meat was finally fully cooked. Well done Seto, you did good. I took a piece from the wolf and bit some off. The taste tasted like liver. Dry. Just dry. It was OK though, but I didn't want to eat to much so I won't get thirsty. I know for a FACT that they won't give me water, they just want me to get plump and fat so they can kill me easier. Classic.

I stopped eating and threw the dead animal to the corner of the cell and wiped my mouth. It wasn't that bad if you think of it. It was mighty delisious. I saw that the sun was starting to go past noon, when are they going to execute me? Tonight? That would actually be good so no one will see me.

But I thought wrong.

"Hey! You! Get up, were going out side," one of the guards said.

"Alright alright, I'm going, don't get you dicks in a twist." I stood up and put my hands out so they could cuff me, but instead, they tied a rope around my wrist, and really fucking tight.

"Ow! Damn, you guys need to like not make me lose a vein please!" They just ignored me and pushed me to the dark hallway. I saw a man with a stick, and in an instant,

_WHAM!_

* * *

><p>I sat by the pond, watching as the sun started to set. It's such a beautiful day, why did they had to ruin it by killing an inocent man? I mean, Seto, being all awesome with potions, they don't have to execute him.<p>

"Hey! Move!" I felt a push and I went strait into the pond. Those fuckers! I swam back up, and saw a whole mob of people just run to the center of the city. Oh no, I though, then I saw Skylar run up to me and hand out her hand.

"Uncle, there doing the execution, hurry!" She said. I grabbed her hand and pulled my self out, damn that waters cold. I made sure I had my pocket knife, or my plan would fail.

"Skylar, where are they holding it off?" I ran with her as fast as we could.

"At the center of the city, Hurry! There putting Seto up now!" She ran farther than me, and i was hard to catch up to a 17 year old who has a A+ in P.E. she is really fucking fast.

We saw the huge glob of people in front of the hanger, and Seto. Just when the sun was setting. Why on a beautiful fucking day?!

"Ladies and Gentlemen," I saw Adam walk up to the citizens. "we are here to watch, as this traitor goes down, to the depths of hell. In remeberance of Ian, our strongest man. He wasn't dead when he was taken to the squid headquarders, he managed to escape!" The whole crowd gasped, "and this man," he pointed to seto. "Murdered Ian!"

The crowd grew angry, and threw whatever they could at Seto. He was hit by rocks, sand, dirt, anything, the dogs even tried to attack Seto. I_t wasn't his fault!_ I wanted to say, I wanted to scream and say it was me, but the risk of me and Seto going down, I can't do that.

Seto looked up, and spotted me...it almost looked as if he wanted this to go down, to watch him die. But not in a evil way, so that I can feel for Seto and kill Adam sooner, and all the Generals who killed Seto, he wanted me to have Revenge...

But that wasn't the case, he wanted me to be safe, and loved, but it won't happen. Not if my best-friend is gone.

"Get the ropes ready..." I heard Adam say too Jerome. Jerome nodded and pulled up the ropes so Seto wouldn't move.

"No..." I whispered quietly. Skylar buried her face next to me, and Dawn looked dead at Adam in disgust. We three were in deep pain. I felt a body brush the back of me, and turned around to see Tabi. Tabi made it?

"Tabi, what are you doing here!? Your going to get more sick!" I said

"Ty, I can't let Seto die. I've seen what's going to happen to all of us if he dies. We are all going to die. Seto can _Not_ die."

This shocked me. I can't let anyone die because of my actions. I can't help Seto though, my plan has failed. Mitch walked up next to me.

"Ty, you have to do something! I can't watch this!"

"Do something!"

"Just try."

"We will be here for you!"

All the voices didn't help. I put my head down in silence.

" I...I can't you guys. I dont have the power to." I felt tears form in my eyes. There was nothing I could do.

"Deadlox..." I spin around to my maiden name. Who called me that?

"Deadlox, next to you." I looked at the direction where Skylar was crying in my chest. Blaze looked at me in sorrow. The tears must of had made her feel sympathy for me

"You have to do something. There isn't a choice." She looked down.

"Cut the ropes!" Adam screamed to the generals and the crowd. I grabbed my knife and tried to leap forward, but some recruits held me back. They were really strong too. But I can't let him die. Only me.

"NO! STOP!" I screamed, but the voices of the crowd drowned me out. Tears tickled my cheeks.

"Cut them NOW!" Adam yelled at the generals. They didn't cut them yet, they were to busy looking at me cry. They then got a knife and cut the rope, and the ground under Seto, Dissapeared.

**WOAH WOAH WOAH, Pause right there. Did I just put a cliff hanger there? Why, I did. And that, my friends and soul mates, is how a cliff hanger is made. ALSO...I know I posted this like 2 weeks late, and I'm sorry about that. School is starting net week...and this is going to happen more often. But GR will not Fail! No! It won't! Because I won't let it. And also, I am accepting OC's again! But the people who already has an OC in my story, um... sorry to say but your new OC that you want to bring in, will not be accepted. If you have an OC in this story currently, it will be in this story until I end it off. But OC'S ARE OPEN FOR BUSSNESS PEOPLE! just leave a review and I will PM you the form. But you MUST have an Account. If not, I will not accept.**

**That is it my friends, and pls leave a question for me or the cast members, mabye Aither and Neither may be here.**

**BYE!**


	12. Chapter 9

"NO!" I pulled myself out of there grip and threw the knife.

Then it happened...Slow Motion... it was just spinning, Seto falling into his death...quicker and quicker...I can already see the whole crowd looking at the knife, it was like the knife was a saviour or something...because it quickly and neatly cut the rope, we were saved.

I smiled a huge smile and ran the back way to the stage. Seto fell to the side, luckily. I saw a couple of people follow me, was it the recruits? Or just The Gang? I couldn't look back now, I had to keep focus.

I made it to the back, no one saw me, and I discovered that Skylar, Mitch, and Blaze were following. Seto looked up at me in what looked like astonishment.

" T-ty! Are you dead too?" He asked wide eyes.

"What? No! Come on! Befor-" right when I was about to pull him up, I saw Jerome look behind the stage, and right then and there, I knew we were fucked.

"Hey!" He pointed to us, and the only thing that was running in my mind was...

Run.

"GO GO GO!" I yelled the the three and they took off to the gate and into the forest. Within an instant, I was closely being them with Seto next to me.

"Ty, what did you do?" Seto panted.

"I did what I had too. Now come on!" I pushed him farther and we hit his secret base. I already saw Skylar and Mitch with Blaze looking at the river. I knew they didn't know where it was. I stomped down and the block gave out. I motioned everyone to jump in, and they did as told. But when I was going to, a body pressed against me and I fell into the river below.

"UNCLE!" Skylar scream made me open my eyes. I wasn't under water, but, I did get a little wet. Jerome started to get up and I had to run the opposite direction.

"Skylar! Get inside and close the block!" I screamed, she did so when the others started to catch up. I turned and ran the other way, but when I was about to get up, I felt a deep pain in my ankle, a smooth cut to my bottom calf made me drop face down into the cold water under me. I saw the lake turn a bloody color, it was either I tried to run now, or let me die. But no...I was pinned by fur.

"You Traitor! You lier!" The word Traitor rang into my head, reapeating...and repeating... I had no choice but to fight.

I did an upper cut to his jaw right when he was going to pick me up. He fell back and splashed into the water. I crawled to him and pinned him down. He looked with confusion at me,

"Deadlox! What are you doing? The guy is underground!" He growled at me.

"I can't let you kill him. Call me a traitor, I rather be one than fall into the hands of Adam!" I spat. He growled and his bloody teeth showed with the glistening moon. I could tell he would love to kill me right then and there, but if he killed me, his life would be ruined in the dungeon.

"What are you holding against Adam!? What did he do to you Ty?"

"What did he do?" I said angry...this furry bastard didn't know?! All the things that he started with Jason? It's all there fault! The Bacca and the Astronaut!

"YOU were the one who hurt me, YOU and that JASON! Your the Traitor! What seto did was NOTHING! NOTHING!" I screamed into his face. He put his ears back, and looked strait into the eye of me.

"I did it for the Ar-"

"SCREW THE ARMY! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU DID? YOU TRAITOR?"

The anger finally released from me, and all I did was pant like I just ran the Mile.

"Kill me, see how far it will get you. Do it." He kept on prasuading me... even though If I killed Jerome, I will end up feeling guilty, and I will end up confessing that I did it.

"No...I will not kill you, but if you tell anyone about this, or that hideout, I Will find you, and I Will kill you, capesh?" I growled.

"Just because your Adam's brother, I won't tell a thing. Now get off me." He said. I crawled off him and sat in the pond/river. Jerome stood and shook off all the water in front off me, just to spread the blood. Then, he hopped out and ran back to the Army, without looking back.

"Ty are you ok?" I gasped at the call, Z stood at the river bank, holding a backpack and a sword.

"Z, I haven't seen you in a while... where where you?"

"What the hell? What happened to you?" She ignored my question and splashed into the river along with me. She pulled my head up and examined my forehead.

"Uhh..Z, I'm fine. What happened to you?" She dropped my head and looked strait at me.

"I was in Seto's place, he told me to take care of Tabi for a while, then, she said that she had to go somewhere, I said OK, and she came back with Skylar, Mitch, Blaze, and Seto."

"Wait, Tabi was following us, wh...Notch forbid I'm way to fucking tired for this shit, can we just get inside please?"

She smiled and helped me out.

* * *

><p>"Fucking Ty. You had to get in a fight with one of the strongest generals didn't you? I swear if I use all my potions on you..."<p>

Seto let me lay on his Patient bed. He started to examine all the bruises and cuts around me, apperently my Ankle was the smallest problem, the rocks in the river are enough to kill you. I was so angry at the time, I couldn't feel the pain. He used at least 3 Healing Potions on me for the little cuts that stung like fucking hell.

"Notch, im glad your OK. You got me a little worry there." She said shyly. Wait...did she say I got her worried?

"So...I got you...worried?" I smirked and laughed a little. I saw Seto roll his eyes to my reaction.

"WHAT? N-No! Well, yes, but not like I care about you...WAIT, I-i didn't mean- FUCK!" She walked out of the room, her face was beating red. I kept on laughing. I so got her!

"If you keep fucking moving I'm going to spill this on your eyes."

I stayed shut after that, Seto can be a jerk sometimes, but only when he's irritated. But what scared me the most was when he got out a needle and pulled out my arm.

"WOAH AKZKMKSMJCNS!" I shouted wide eyes and pushed his hand away.

"You know I have a fear of that! Just give me some meds!" He only looked at me.

"Fucking Ty, this IS the meds...now stay still." I panicked and. Shifted to the wall.

"No! I c-can't I'm afraid of needles...just, do something else! Please!" He sighed and turned around. But right when I thought I was out of it, I felt a pinch of pain go through my arm.

"FACK! FACK FACK FAAACK! DAMN SETO! AHHHH!"

I can just imagine his face right now. Laughing. Laughing that bastard. And the whole place could just colaspe right now.

"H-HAHA-Hold...he he...hold still! Hahha!" Seto giggled under his breath. I swear I'm going to kill this guy.

* * *

><p>Hours passed, and I was on Seto's patient bed, Skylar on her phone, Seto out side testing potions, Tami was sleeping, and Z was sitting right next to me. Z looked so nervous for some reason. As if...there was something wrong. I couldn't find it out though.<p>

"Hey." I tapped her shoulder and she spun her head around like she was about to break her neck.

"W...what happened?!" She asked so confused.

"Uh..you don't look to good. You feeling OK?"

"N...No...I'm not OK.." that's when the questions poured in. "What if Adam kills me, what if the generals arrest me? What if Jerome says something? What if..." there were so many What If's, I couldn't keep track.

"Z!" She stopped And remained quiet.

"Calm your self, Adam won't do anything to you. I'll make sure of that."

_Fack...I said it to loud..._

"You...you care about me?"

Well, at least she bought it.

"Of course, nothing will touch you, not she I'm here..." _OK, way to far there Deadlox, way to fucking far._

"Well, don't we have some peeps up in this hizzy that is gettin' way to hot!"

I slowly turned my head to Skylar, this bitch. I swear if she says something...

"Fine! I'll go in the other room." She stood and walked out of the little room.

_Just confess damnit confess, CONFESS DEADLOX CONFESS! _

"Hey, Z-" I was cut off by Tami wallking in, tired.

"Hey, *yawn* Eh, um...Ty, have you seen my dog? Missy? I don't have the energy to call her right now..."

"Actually, I found her." Seto walked in the room with 3 adorable pups. Oh My Notch... 3 Fucking baby Wolves...no way.

I was gay for 5 seconds..

"OH MY GOD SETO GIVE ME THOSE LITTLE SHITS RIGHT NOW, NOTCH THERE SO FUCKING CUTE AHHHHH! I COULD JUST LIKE SO DIE RIGHT NOW! WAIT...EWWW THERE COVERED IN BLOOD EWWWW NO GET THEM AWAY!"

They just looked at eachother and laughed. The dog ran up and barked feriously at Seto, as if he was hurting the adorable puppies.

"Fine, damn, here." He put the dogs down and one by one, she carried them to the corner of the room.

"Well apperently I'm gay..." I said sarcasticly.

"That's not a surprise." Seto remarked giggling.

"STFU Seto."

"No."

"Yas"

"No!"

"Yass"

"NO DAMNIT!'"

"YASSSSS."

"OK FINE I'LL SHUT THE FUCK UP IF YOU STOP WITH YOUR GAY FUCKING VOICE!"

"Mmk." I relaxed once again and closed my eyes, I just needs to rest...

"Umm...Ty?" Z called me out.

"Yeah?"

"Didn't you want to tell me something?" _Oh fack. Should I? What if she regects? What if she hates me for the rest of my life? No, Deadlox. Stop saying this. She's your best friend. You've known her for a while._

"Uh, yeah, I did, well...I don't know if I want to ask you know..."

"Ty, I won't be mad or anything, just confess."

Her smile made me say it, I swear.

"Z, you are the most beautifulest girl i've met, not including that you were the first girl I met, but we have been friends for a while...I kinda want to be more than friends...if that's OK with you...I um...yeah..."

Well I fucked that up, thanks deadlox, you fucked it up.

"Really Ty? You...wanna be more than friends?" She had a shocked expression on her face.

"Yes...?"

"What if I said yes?"

"Then I would probably think to myself that I'm not a failure and kiss you."

"And what if I said no?"

"Then I'll will seriously be miserable. And probably will understand that I'm not the most generous guy in the world and you want to probably go out with someone else."

"..."

Silence.

"..." and more silence."

"..." and _MORE_ Silence.

"OK you know I'm messing with you right?" She finally said.

"So..."

"Yes I would love to be with you!"

Omg...I worked. I officialy have a girlfriend. YES! IM NOT ALONE ANYMORE! I guess that took over me because I had a glued smile to my face and I just pulled her in for a kiss. I did say I would right? But I'm not going all detailed, alright? This is not a Lemon.

We pulled apart and she huged me oh so dearly.

"I always loved you Ty, I just didn't know how to express my feelings to you. I thought you would hate me forever."

"I was thinking the same thing. Ever since we met in the forest, I always thought of you as my girlfriend."

Well let's roll the flashbacks...

_Long before today, it was only Me, Adam, Tyler, Jason, Jerome, Seto, Ian, Husky, and Mitch. We lived in the forest, all of us, we traveled at large amounts, we had more, but they died on the way. We came across this humongous field, that's where we started making butter city, I was a town first, but it grew and grew as the population did._

_But I was hunting, and I saw her. _

_I saw Z._

_You need to remember that I was like 7. The second youngest of them all. So I had feelings, and overwhelming ones too. _

_She was near the lake, looked like she was trying to get some fish. I had no intention to her, so I walked to her, I just was gentle so I wouldn't get attacked or anything. I walked closer, and closer._

_"Uh...hello?" She spun around and freaked out, she screamed as she fell into the water. My mind went blank and I dove after her. I swam to the drowning Z and grabbed her hand. My breath was running out, I had to push her up._

_She looked at me with her beautiful angel eyes and our eyes locked. I blinked and pushed her up to the surface._

_I had to swim back up fast or I would drown, I saw a hand reach into the water and grabbed it. The hand pulled me up and I saw her look at me when I coughed up water._

_"I'm so sorry sir, I shouldn't of had did that, oh I'm such a bad person...I'm so sorry." Her apologies kept rammimg on._

_"No no, it's fine, I'm sorry. I scared you, and it's my fault. Don't be sorry." I tried to confront her,_

_"Oh, I'm just as clumsy as my mom said..." the question went around my head._

_"Where are your parents?"_

_"I don't have any...I'm alone..."_

_"Oh..sorry to hear." At least I could resemblate, my parents were dead, I only had my two brothers._

_"Do you live around here?" I asked her._

_"Yes, I live in an abandoned mineshaft, I only have a piece of bread and mabye a stone sword."_

_I couldn't let her starve, so I called her into the army._

_"How would you like to live with us?"_

_"Us?"_

_"Yeah! Come on!" I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the open plain._

_"This is my family, my brothers, and my others!" She told me her maiden name, Kenzie, and told her mine, Deadlox. I was showing her around the town, making sure she knew where everything was._

_"Thanks you for accepting me, you are truly, a one in a kind." She smiled softly and hugged me. I felt my cheeks blush and huged her back_

**Guess what...SETO ISN'T DEAD! :D but it doesn't mean he won't be in the sequel... Muahahaha!**

**Im once again so sorry for the late chapter update, this time, I'll try to keep it on schedule, no promises. School is an ass and its hard not to focus on that and this. I'm sorry guys, but on my Twitter I will be kept up to date on there, so if you would like to know what's goin ' on this week, or need a question, just hit me up! Nightclaw64**

**Also for GXAtailsmo, I made a little Deadlox X Kenzie thing for you and everyone! .comjournal/Deadlox-X-Kenzie-Given-Revenge-479507576**

**If you don't get some parts, its OK. The story isn't done yet you'll start understanding once you read more and if I POST MORE OFTEN DAMNIT SCHOOL!**

**8th grade is so hard**

**Alright guys WAIT! I forgot, I changed Deviant Art Accounts: .com I deactivated the other, I'll update it soon I promise.**

**~NC21**


	13. Chapter 10

_Seto walked down the forest, looking for seeds for his new potion, he was naming it, The Grower. It would grow loads of plants in an instant, but he needed the main ingredient. However, he stopped ahead and saw a blurred bottle, just like the one he was carrying. A potion bottle._

_Well, extra bottles equals extra potions! He thought to himself. He walked to the potion and picked it up, but it was full of some purplish and black liquid, with a purple cork on the top. He shruhed and walked back to his home to show the others._

_But in the shadows, an other figure was smiling evily, and his eyes shined bright._

__"That Deadlox will fall into my hands, tales or not, I will have him in my control..."__

_the man faded and disappeared in the darkness._

* * *

><p>"...and then, I passed him up and beat him in an instant! That's how I got my best time on the mile." Skylar and the others were telling stories about there best accomplishments, Skylar apprenenly had homework, and she needed these things from all her siblings.<p>

"Alright Kenzie your next!" Skylar sat back and looked.

"Well, my greatest accomplishment, I know this one time when I was a lot younger, I caught my first dog. I named him Kapuco. After my great grandfather. He was a young pup when I first saw him, Anne I trained him as a guard dog, to fend for the hopeless."

Everyone clapped, this felt like a drug meeting, as if we were sharing our times of smoking pot.

"Now, who's next?"

"I am!" Seto walked in the home and opened up his backpack. He pulled out what looked like a deadly potion. It was a tint of purple and mostly black.

"What the fuck is that?" Mitch asked confused. We all looked at Seto. He unscrewed the cork and smelled it.

"Whatever it is, I never experienced it my potion years. I think it's friendly fire though."

Whenever Seto says Friendly fire, it means that whoever is in the army, might of had left it around on purpose or just forgot it.

"So...you want one of us to try it?" Skylar asked.

"WHAT?! No! What if it's poisonous, it could make you turn to dust for all I know!" He grabbed the cork and screwed it together and held the liquid close.

"Come on Seto, someone has to try it..." I said. If no one does, he is going to, And if something happened, what are we suppose to do?

"Ty, this is dangerous." He went to the back, but right before he shut the door, I confessed.

"I'll do it. It might mean something good." Everyone held there breath and looked dead at me.

"Deadlox, what?" Blaze butted in.

"It's for my sake, mabye all of yours." I stood up and looked at Seto.

"Ty, no...what if it hurts you, I can't take on full responcibility if you get ingured."

I sighed.

"No, I'll do it, on my word." That sealed it. He couldn't say no, no one had the say so but me.

"Notch,...fine, come on..." I smiled and walked up to the door. I overheard Z talk to Skylar.

"He better be fine after that potion, or we'll all be screwed."

* * *

><p>"Alright, how we gunna do this Seto?" We stepped into his little office where he had me on the patient bed. He got a sample of the potion and gave me the cup.<p>

"Now listen, you can only take a small portion...if you take too much, I don't know how to cure you."

I nodded my head and sipped the potion. I put the cup down, I felt a little tingle in my stomach and burped a purple fume.

"Well?" Seto looked at me.

"I'm fine...do I look OK?"

"Yup no- wait...purple...tinted eyes?" He looked at my eyes,

"What? What's wrong with my eyes?! Am I going blind?" I panicked a little. What was wrong with me? Am I blind?

"You seem OK...but your eyes has a tint of purple...you should be OK." He sighed and opened the door to let me out. For some reason, I felt stronger. Not average buff, but hardcore buff.

"Ty!" Z ran up And hugged me.

"Thanks gods your OK! Are you feeling fine?" She pulled my head to hers and checked my face.

"What the hell...your eyes..." right when she said that, the whole gang except Seto ran up to see my eye.

"Daymn, you look like you go some awesome contacts!" Skylar said.

"At least your fine" Blaze sighed.

"You look so badass." Mitch said.

"If only you had green too..." Tabi said.

Well if Blood red is OK with purple, this should be good.

"I think its time we go home guys," I turned to Seto "Setoo looked busy."

"What? No, I'm not busy." He turned around and started to measure the potions.

"I think Adam sent a patrol for us, we should go." Blaze said as she opened the trap door and climed out.

"Yeah, bye Seto, I'll keep you updated on things, c'ya!"

"Bye guys! See you soon!" He said as I shut the trapdoor.

I stood up and looked at the distant city in front of me. It was time we went home, it's been 3 days.

"Are you ready guys?" I looked behind me, my friends, my people. There like four leave clovers, hard to find, but lucky to get.

Z walked up to me and held my hand. "Come on, before Adam has a bitch fit." We all laughed and walked home.

* * *

><p>Butter city was roaming with gaurds, not for me, thank notch, but from the incedent that happened a couple of days ago.<p>

"Where's Adam?" I asked. Adam should be around here, telling the guards what to do. The guards looked feroushious, they could snap my neck like right now!

"What's up with the guards?" Skylar asked.

"I don't know, but it ain't good." Mitch said holding her hand. We all looked lost. What the hell was going on?

A deep overwhelming force hit my head and I almost fell. Everything started to spin...why?

"You OK Ty?" Z asked. I was too dizzy to answer, my stomach turned, my legs ached, my head spun.

"I need to g-get...to get h-home..." I said trying not to colasp. At an instant, I felt my legs give out, and Mitch held me up. Z came to help seconds later.

"Come on, let's go. Hurry." Mitch said as that carried me to my house. It felt as if another body entered mine, as if, I was being possessed. My body felt numb. I couldn't go to the hospital, or they'll find the potion inside of me and blame Seto. We finally arrived minutes later. He opened the door, and dragged me to my bed.

"I'll take care of him, you need to go home, all of you." Mitch said sternly.

"What? No! I'm not leaving! Not him." Z objected. Skylar and Blaze agreed.

"I said no, we don't need him getting a fever for all I know. Go." They didn't object, and shut the door behind them.

"Damnit Ty, how are you feeling?" Mitch checked my head.

"I...I can't..." it was so hard to talk. I couldn't take care of my own body.

"Should I call Dawn?" I instantly shook my head no. He sighed and went to the kitchen. I felt myself fall asleep, I couldn't take the pain. It was too overwhelming.

* * *

><p><em>My weakness carried on to my dream. It was dark, and eerie.I felt as if I was being watched, a presence was around.<em>

_Herobrine. I thought. He was the only one that would be in a dream like this. I struggled to stand, something was forcing me down. _

_"F...fuck! Leave m-me al-alone Hero...Herobrine!" I shouted in the darkness. The pressure thickened and I fell flat to my stomach. I thickness of blood overwhelmed in my mouth. And it spit around me._

_"He is treating your insides...this is good..." the voice sounded defening. It sounded like evil dead all over again._

_"W...what do you...w-want?" I shaked. My voice started to crack. My insides went up to my throat._

_ "luos ruoy." That voice, it was in my other dream too...when I was flying._

_"I won't be like you, you monster..." I felt like throwing up...the blood seemed overwhelming...it kept flowing out of my mouth._

_" ...retsnom eht ruoy ,em era uoY"_

_"No!" I closed my eyes, the weight was crushing me...it was killing me._

_"IM NOT YOU!"_

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and rushed to the bathroom. I opened the toilet seat and felt all the crushed insides leave my body. It took a good while. But thank notch I felt better. When I finished, I pulled myself and lean against the wall, panting in horror. What was that dream about? What is my life about...? I shook my head and flushed the toilet, went to the sink and washed out my mouth.<p>

In the mirror I saw it, my eyes, almost fully purple... and the tips of my fingers, started to turn to black. I can't go out like this, they'll think I'm crazy, a monster...

"Why me?" I said. I felt a sharp pain on my tongue. I opened my mouth to a dull sharp teeth. Slowly improving.

"Fuck..." I said. I walked out and layed back down. I was meant to drink that poison...he made me, Herobrine. He will not control me, not In this life.

but what if it helps me? Adam might be weak, I could hurt him better...this just be my lucky poison. My lucky day.

My doubts started to change to pleasure, this might work, it might help me. It might help me out! This just might be a sign of trust, from Herobrine...

No, he's deadly, he's an evil person. No one likes him. Not even his own brother. But something inside of me made me change my mind. Herobrine just might not be mad, he just might be helpful, what if he hates Adam as much as me? What if he is working with someone...? I'm probably not the only one similar to this.

A yell interupted my thoughts, and I quickly look out the window. Owkward holard at Tyler to see what the commotion was, I wanted to find out what was going on, what was going on?

I stumbled out of bed And grabbed a jacket, I knew there was something wrong with me because I never grab jackets or put them on. I opened the door quickly And slammed the door behind me. I walked down the chill of the streets, waiting to know the madness. It was colder than yesterday, the temperture was maybe 12 degrees cooler. And I knew the storm would break in soon.

I finally made it to the crowd, and pushed my way through, there stood Adam, Mitch, Jerome, Jason, Husky, Jordan, Owkward, and Tyler. They all stared at the three page letter in front of them.

Where's Z? I thought quietly to myself, and looked around the crowed to see for my missing girlfriend. I then saw her, in the front next to Skylar,looking strait at the letter.

"Well?" Tyler spoke. "What does it say?".

"I'm getting there!" Adam said not losing concentration with the paper. I stood close to him, to also read the paper.

"It says," He took a deep breath before reading.

"_A letter from the Squid Army..._

_When in the course of Squid events, it becomes necessary for one Squid to dissolve the Gaurds bands which have connected them with another, and to assume among the powers of Minecraftia, the separate and equal station to the opinions of Minecraft requires that they should declare the causes which impel them to the seperation._

_We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men at created equal, they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalianable Rights, that among these are Life, Liberty, and Justice._

_We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal, that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable Rights, that among these are Life, Liberty and the pursuit of Happiness.-That to secure these rights, Leaders, are instituted among Men, deriving their just powers from the consent of the leader, -That whenever any Form of Leaders becomes destructive of these ends, it is the Right of the People to alter or to abolish it, and to institute new Leaders, laying its foundation on such principles and organizing its powers in such form, as to them shall seem most likely to effect their Safety and Happiness. Prudence, indeed, will dictate that Leaders, long established should not be changed for light and transient causes; and accordingly all experience hath shewn, that mankind are more disposed to suffer, while evils are sufferable, than to right themselves by abolishing the forms to which they are accustomed. But when a long train of abuses and usurpations, pursuing invariably the same Object evinces a design to reduce them under absolute Despotism, it is their right, it is their duty, to throw off such the Leader, and to provide new Guards for their future security.-Such has been the patient sufferance of these Cities; and such is now the necessity which constrains them to alter their former Systems of Leaders. The history of the present King of Sky Army, is a history of repeated injuries and usurpations, all having in direct object the establishment of an absolute Tyranny over these Armies. To prove this, let Facts be submitted to a sad world._

_He has refused his Assent to Laws, the most wholesome and necessary for the public good._

_He has forbidden his Generals to pass Laws of immediate and pressing importance, unless suspended in their operation till his Assent should be obtained; and when so suspended, he has utterly neglected to attend to them._

_He has refused to pass other Laws for the accommodation of large districts of people, unless those people would relinquish the right of Representation in the Legislature, a right inestimable to them and formidable to tyrants only. _

_He has called together legislative bodies at places unusual, uncomfortable, and distant from the depository of their public Records, for the sole purpose of fatiguing them into compliance with his measures. _

_He has dissolved Representative Houses repeatedly, for opposing with manly firmness his invasions on the rights of the people._

_He has refused for a long time, after such dissolutions, to cause others to be elected; whereby the Legislative powers, incapable of Annihilation, have returned to the People at large for their exercise; the Army remaining in the mean time exposed to all the dangers of invasion from without, and convulsions within._

_He has endeavoured to prevent the population of these Armies; for that purpose obstructing the Laws for Naturalization of Foreigners; refusing to pass others to encourage their migrations hither, and raising the conditions of new Appropriations of Lands._

_He has obstructed the Administration of Justice, by refusing his Assent to Laws for establishing Judiciary powers._

_He has made Judges dependent on his Will alone, for the tenure of their offices, and the amount and payment of their salaries._

_He has erected a multitude of New Offices, and sent hither swarms of Officers to harrass our people, and eat out their substance._

_He has kept among us, in times of peace, Standing Armies without the Consent of our legislatures._

_He has affected to render the Military independent of and superior to the Civil power._

_He has combined with others to subject us to a jurisdiction foreign to our constitution, and unacknowledged by our laws; giving his Assent to their Acts of pretended Legislation:_

_For Quartering large bodies of armed troops among us:_

_For protecting them, by a mock Trial, from punishment for any Murders which they should commit on the Inhabitants of these Armies:_

_For cutting off our Trade with all parts of the world:_

_For imposing Taxes on us without our Consent: _

_For depriving us in many cases, of the benefits of Trial by Jury:_

_For transporting us beyond Prisons to be tried for pretended offences_

_For abolishing the free System of Minecraft Laws in a neighbouring Province, establishing therein an Arbitrary government, and enlarging its Boundaries so as to render it at once an example and fit instrument for introducing the same absolute rule into these Cities:_

_For taking away our Charters, abolishing our most valuable Laws, and altering fundamentally the Forms of our Generals:_

_For suspending our own Legislatures, and declaring themselves invested with power to legislate for us in all cases whatsoever._

_He has abdicated Generals here, by declaring us out of his Protection and waging War against us._

_He has plundered our seas, ravaged our Coasts, burnt our towns, and destroyed the lives of our people. _

_He is at this time transporting large Armies of foreign Mercenaries to compleat the works of death, desolation and tyranny, already begun with circumstances of Cruelty & perfidy scarcely paralleled in the most barbarous ages, and totally unworthy the Head of a civilized nation._

_He has constrained our fellow Citizens taken Captive on the high Seas to bear Arms against their Country, to become the executioners of their friends and Brethren, or to fall themselves by their Hands. _

_He has excited domestic insurrections amongst us, and has endeavoured to bring on the inhabitants of our frontiers, the merciless Squid Savages, whose known rule of warfare, is an undistinguished destruction of all ages, sexes and conditions._

_In every stage of these Oppressions We have Petitioned for Redress in the most humble terms: Our repeated Petitions have been answered only by repeated injury. A Prince whose character is thus marked by every act which may define a Tyrant, is unfit to be the ruler of a free people._

_Nor have We been wanting in attentions to our Army of Sky's brethren. We have warned them from time to time of attempts by their legislature to extend an unwarrantable jurisdiction over us. We have reminded them of the circumstances of our emigration and settlement here. We have appealed to their native justice and magnanimity, and we have conjured them by the ties of our common kindred to disavow these usurpations, which, would inevitably interrupt our connections and correspondence. They too have been deaf to the voice of justice and of consanguinity. We must, therefore, acquiesce in the necessity, which denounces our Separation, and hold them, as we hold the rest of mankind, Enemies in War, in Peace, Friends._

_We, therefore, the Army of Minecraftia, in General Congress, Assembled, appealing to the Supreme Judge of the world for the rectitude of our intentions, do, in the Name, and by Authority of the good People of these Armies, solemnly publish and declare, That these United Armys are, and of Right ought to be Free and Independent people; that they are Absolved from all Allegiance to the King Of Butter, and that all political connection between them and the Army of Sky, is and ought to be totally dissolved; and that as Free and Independent Army, they have full Power to levy War, conclude Peace, contract Alliances, establish Commerce, and to do all other Acts and Things which Independent Armies may of right do. And for the support of this Declaration, with a firm reliance on the protection of divine Providence, we mutually pledge to each other our Lives, our Fortunes and our sacred Honor._

_And in other words...were coming to attack you._

_:) signed:_

_~Δ§×•√Δ§."_

Everyone was silent. No one dared to talk. This letter was from pure Squid, just to ruin our day. I knew Adam was furious, he wanted to probably crush there little brains and feed them to our dogs. This wasn't a ordinary letter, this was a threat. This was a...a different letter, one I've never seen or heard before.

_What will he do? Will he form the troops? Will he crumble up the paper?_ I thought quietly. Adam had his eyes still fixed to the paper, and read the second to last paragraph,

'Enemies in War, in Peace, Friends.'

That might of had gotten my brother, it sure did hurt him well.

Suddenly, Sky threw the papers on the ground and put his head up.

"As the Leader of Sky Army, I command ALL of the troops to stand there guard!" I couldn't deny it, I had to help Adam with the troops. I called out all the troops around the crowd and hurled the, in a circle.

"Sir Mitch!" I called from the other side.

"Yes Sir Deadlox?"

"Go get the rest of the troops, this is going to be long."

**YAYAYAAYAAYAYA IM DONE WITH CHAPTER!**

**One...Whole...fucking...week...for...YOU GUYS!**

**YAY CHAPTER 10 1/10 STORY DONE! AND GUESS WHAT?! **

**I need more OC's. Pls...pm me...**

**Pls...I fan**

**BUT IN REALITY, if anyone here is a 7th or 8th grade, the letter was from the Declaration of Independence, so credit to that, I just changed the words,**

**And OC'S PLS!**

**~BAH!**


	14. Chapter 11

As I gathered the recruits together, I realized that we were very limited, was it because they weren't all here? Or was it because they were killed off? The last fight was pretty gruesome, will we fail because of me?

_God damnit deadlox, stop doubting yourself already! Its bad enough!_

I'm right, I should just calm down and hope for the best. But they looked so empty. Mitch was out looking for the rest of the troops while Sky and the rest of the Generals followed him for a meeting.

"Sir Deadlox!" I heard a recruit call out to me, she looked familiar. She was wearing a normal wear, black tee and blue jeans, with a diamond helmet.

"Yes...Recruit?"

"I would like to know if I may be a second hand leader, since general Sasha isn't here at the moment."

The crowd gasped. I remained calm. It wasn't normal for a girl to cover up for a leader. She needs to show some skills if she wants.

"Its only avaliable if you can beat a fine recruit." I motioned a strong and well looking soldier to the front, and he stood his gaurd. He looked determined and winning, while the female walked up.

"Fine, I'll fight this weakling." She laughed and stood her gaurd. I smiled, she must really want this position. I raised my hand, and swung my sword down,

"FIGHT!"

It was like a battle arena, he rushed at the girl, teeth bared and sword extended, his fist in a ball of fury. The female smiled, and leaped into the air like she was light weight. She landed and pulled her bow, and strucked the recruits knee, that didn't stop him however, she threw her bow and for her knifes, she was well prepared. He lunged at her and stabbed his sword into the ground, barley missing the girls head. She kicked-jumped his face and punched him back, he went flying in the air. She threw her knifes at his shirts so he couldn't get up, and raised her sword to his face...she swung down and...

And hit gravel.

"I would never kill a recruit, not in my army." She whispered so slightly so I can hear. I was astonished, I never seen a girl fight so good in my life. She was a best female.

"Female," I called out to her. She responded with a swift of her head to me. "What is your name?"

"Jade," she answered. "I use to be a spy until I was blown off. So sir Adam put me as a recruit."

Typical Adam. She seamed like a spy...the moves were unmistakable. As if, it went on through her genes. Nah, she can't have that.

"Well, General Jade," her eyes opened with surprise as I said General, "your working next to Sasha. Be proud."

She bowed. "Thanks you sir Deadlox." And she started talking to the other recruits.

* * *

><p>Hours have passed, and no sign of the blue shits. Night was falling, and we only had a matter of time until the battle starts. I was next to the gates, Mitch and Skylar next to me, we kept out ground just in case.<p>

"This is pointless!" Mitch said. "What is the whole point being here if nothing is going to happen!" He shoved his sword into the dirt and leaned on it.

"This is important, Mitch, that letter could mean death by the second. If we stop standing our guard, we might become dead." Skylar said, trying to calm Mitch down.

"Still, its bullshit! We could be over there with the others!" He pointed to the other recruits, laughing and drinking. A beer sounds nice. I'm thirsty now.

"Recruits!" Adam's voice boomed at the drinking group. They all dropped there beer and stood.

"Yes King Sky?" They all said.

"I just got a message from the Squid Army, there not coming." Adam said, his face still strait.

_Well thats a lie_. I thought to myself. I quietly walked over next to my brother.

"Adam, you know there coming, right? There just puling us into a trap!" He sighed.

"Of course I know there coming, but it would take them days to get here. This is our perfect time to attack."

Adam did have a point. As much as I hate to say it, but...he's right. But how are we even going to survive in this weather? Its cold as hell, and were going to need to get bundled up for the snow.

"Alrit Adam, what do you want to do?" Mitch asked, holding his jacket even more.

"Go get six squads of recruits, and a couple of generals. You leave tomorrow morning." He walked off to his castle. King Sky, the guy who doesn't give a shit who dies and who doesn't.

"Deadlox, want me to get the recruits?" Mitch asked, Skylar going with him.

"Yes, please." They both speed off to where the recruits sat. I had to get 5 generals, who should I pick?

There's Jerome, he's good at his senses...but he is very clumsy. Although he will do good with is fur so he won't complain. So Jerome is going.

There's Dawn, she has to go. She's thee queen of medicine. So there's no doubt in her,

What about Jordan? He's an outstanding PVP player, but were going to have to get him on the way. He's in Camp. PVP camp.

OK, now there's the Mudkip. He's good a bows and arrows, but he will hardly stand the cold. He would take up too much space, so no.

Ah, there's Jade, the great General, new...she would be good with karate moves. He he he that's funny.

Finally, Tyler, my brother, as clumsy and suckly he is, he's a great chef. He could keep us alive.

Great. 5 generals, I should inform them now.

* * *

><p>I laid in my bed. Exhausted...4 A.M and I can't sleep. My head spun around as I tried to calculate what was going on with me. I'm not normal, not at all. I looked at my fingertips, the blackness wasn't on my fingers anymore, but allover my hands. A little of land rushed over me, What if I turn into an animal? A monster? I'll be dead. They'll execute me, burnt at the stake. I'm afraid. Afraid of him...If I sleep, what would happen to me? Will he crush my insides again? Will he chase me down and kill me again? Will he do something to my body? I want to live, not die, I'm only 19, I can't die like this.<p>

I got out of bed carfully, not to wake Mitch, and walked to the bathroom. When I was inside, I turned on the sink and rinsed my face. If I can't sleep, I have to do something. Not just mop around. When we leave-

"Holy shit...my teeth..." I opened my jaw, there was super sharp teeth and a half purple tounge...Seto needs to find out about this, it could kill me! But he's most likely asleep, and I cant go into the forest now, to dangerous.

I plopped back on my bed, and stared at the celling. I hate my life, no purpose being here. I grabbed the knife next to my bed and held it ever so slightly... should I end it off here? I'm a dead man anyways. I continued too stare, but something caught my eye, a shadow, who's here? What if its Herobrine? I looked to the left, nothing. The footsteps got louder, until they stopped right next to my bed. I still had the knife in hand, but I was laying down so they thought I was asleep. I saw the hand reach over to touch my shoulder, and I lashed out my knife.

"Hey! Damnit Deadlox its Kenzie!" I popped on the light and saw a half asleep Z next to my bed.

"Z, what the hell are you doing at 4 in the morning?" She only sat on my bed.

"I couldn't sleep. I thought something was wrong with you. What's up with your hands?" She got my palm and looked at it. Her eyes widened. She was thinking of the potion.

"Wait Z! I can explain! Just-"

"We have to get you to Seto! Like, now! Come on!"

"No! Its too dangourous we could die out there!"

"Your already dieing!"

"No, I'm transforming."

She stopped and looked at me. Finally my chance to explain.

"Listen. It was the potion, but I'm not dying. I'm slowly transforming. Yesterday it was my fingertips, and my eyes. Today, it was my hands and my teeth. See?" I opened my mouth to show Z.

"I'm just transforming, everything will be OK. Its not gunna hit my brain or nothing. I promise."

"Your positive?"

"Positive as I'll ever be."

She smiled and hugged me tightly. I kissed her neck, why was she here anyways?

"Hey Z?" She got up.

"Yes?"

"Why did you come?"

"To sleep with you." (_**I swear if you think dirty I'll show you a lemon next chapter. I'm not kidding. A lemon is kinda like a sex scene except in a chapter. So STFU!)**_

"Hehe, well I'm glad you came then."

That was probably the best night ever.

**OMFG IF YOU ALL POST IN THE COMMENTS "OHHHH WHAT DID THEY DO THAT NIGHT?" I WILL SERIOUSLY POST A SEX CHAPTER NEXT. IM NOT FUCKING KIDING!**

**Anyways, sorry for the late chap. I was busy. SO how are ya'll? Good I hope. Because I feel like shit. Tired...and trying to keep up with two stories at the same time. Yeah. It sucks.**

**But I hope you enjoyed this chapter...and I'll see you soon!**

**~NC21**


	15. Chapter 12

"Ty...Ty! Wake up...! Its 6 A.M!" My head pounded to the sound of Kenzie waking me up from my 2 hour nap. I wiped my face down and tried to focus on the girl in front of me. Why was she so paranoid?

"Damn...its 6 in the fucking morning...what-"

"The mission!" I opened my eyes wide. Oh shit! The mission! I jumped out of bed and sprinted to the bathroom. No time for a shower, only get dressed and leave. After I did my bussness, I looked in my drawer for my shirt and pants. I grabbed a jacket and my headset. I put on my shoes as Kenzie was rushing me. I slammed the door behind me and sprinted to the middle of the city with her.

"Ty! Your ten minutes late! What happened to you? And you Kenzie?" Adam scolded us. I only put my head down and apologized. Z did the same.

"Next time, wake up earlier. Now. My Generals, Jade, Tyler, Jerome, And...Jordan?" He looked at me confusingly. I forgot to tell him.

"Uh, My King, I was planning to catch him on the way." He looked stern as he sighed.

"Fine, but you have to take another with you. And...Dawn is going to...I guess." He put his head down as Dawn gave him a deadly glare.

"Um...OK! I'll take Mitch with us then! We got our 5 Generals! And our 9,000 recruits! Great. Shall we head out?" I asked. I was trying to break the awkwardness. Wait...Okward! He is a very good recruit. I hope he's going.

"Yes. I wish you all luck! May Notch watch your soul." Adam said as he smiled. I only looked forward. The gates closed. I didn't want to leave so early, Seto, I must talk to him.

It took about 20 minutes for us to reach the beginning of the forest, beautiful forest. The lush green bushes poking out.

"Z, I need to ask you a favor..."

"Yeah Ty?"

"Tell the recruits I'll be right back. I'm going to see Seto." She immedietly nodded her head, and rushed to the back. When they were all distracted, I found a lose spot and opened it up.

There was no sign of my Magic freind, until I saw a purple cloak on a bed. Seto was fast asleep, snoring like an animal. I had no choice but to wake him.

"Seto...it's Ty." I shook his shoulder. He moved a bit.

"Wake up! I have some news!" He moaned and asked who I was.

"Its Ty you idiot!" He opened his eyes a bit and rubbed them.

"What the hell are you doing here right now?" He sat up.

"The potion...I'm getting side effects." He took my hand instantly and examined it, taking off the gloves.

"Shit. Your transforming. Are you feeling OK?" He checked my face.

"Yeh...bit I dunt knos abaout may insidsh." I scuffled over Seto examinating my mouth.

"You seem fine. So what's the big deal?!"

"Umm...well, Adam sent us on a mission ..."

I told him the whole story about the message from the squids, The troops getting hiped up, and the other message, including us going on a 200 Mile trip to the Squid base.

"Wait, your going? Who else?" Seto asked me after I explained.

"Um...me, Mitch, Jerome, Dawn, Jade, the new general, and Tyler." He looked astonished after their names.

"Damn. Z is going to be pissed when you get back."

"Why?!"

"You didn't take her."

"I couldn't. She's my responcibility. I can't lose her! She the last to keep me sane!"

"Your _turning_ insane! Look at you! I can't take a X-Ray, but I know more things are forming. What it looks like, is a Dragon hybrid."

My mind slowed. A dragon? No...its worse than a Squid.

"A d-d-dragon hyb-hy-hybrid?!" I studdered. He looked down and apologized for me. I'm a dead man. No matter what.

"I um...i-i I have to g-go..." I started to walk away, only to feel arms going around me.

"Its my fault Ty! I'm sorry if anything happens to you! I will die if you turn into a monster..all I can do is give you these..." he handed me a bag after his moment. I opened it, and saw some empty looking splash potion bottles.

"Empty Splash potions?" He shook his head and the took one out.

"Look, there forget potions, there invisible because when you splash it, it goes into their body, not out. But listen. There are only 3. Use them wisely, only if anything happens, I also put some herbs and extra medicine for you and you only. Dawn doesn't know about the hybrid thing, so if your injured, your the only one to heal yourself. Don't forget about the Forget potions. And there's a trick...sadly. When you splash it on a group, like the one you have, it will spread...go to 300 feet, so...not only will you attack the group, the recruits would be splashed. It takes up 8 weeks of their memory...so, if you splash it in 8 weeks from now, they won't remember a thing about this trip. Understand?"

It was a lot to take in, if Dawn was going I'm going to have her 300 feet away from the potion, and anyone else I want them to know anything.

"Y-yeah...its hard but, I'll remember." He smiled and hugged me.

"Cool! Now off you go." He let me go and housed me to the ladder. "I don't want them to get worried."

I said goodbye as I closed the grass trap underneath, and headed to my army. They all sat there talking and eating their breakfast as I stepped in the area. They stopped and starred at me with silent faces.

"Sorry I was long. I had to get...um...more supplies for us all! Continue eating everyone, we'll leave at sun high." They all laughed and continued on their way. I walked to Tyler, rushing with another 100 cooks as they made a feast for us all.

"Sup Tyler. What you makin?" He jumped to the sound of my voice and sighed.

"Oh its you Ty. Just some Bacon with eggs, Jim over there is baking the bread I made, and Alyssa is washing plates. I'm getting a lot of help thank god, but its busy. It took a while to make a stand, but we did, and almost everyone has eaten." As he said _almost everyone_, I looked at the line before me. Almost 300 recruits in a line waiting for their breakfast. I smelt the air, and I felt my mouth water. Oh god I'm hungry.

"Tyler, I know you have 300 recruits here but, mind making a little plate for me?" He smiled and handed me a plate with a napkin on it.

"I held this for you. You and the generals sit at the huge oak tree, you all got the same stuff. And before you go," he motioned me back. "Did you invite Z and Skylar?" He gave me a questioned look. My eyes widened. Their here?!

"Holy shit their here! Thanks Tyler!" I rushed to the tree as Tyler yelled bye. No way, not my niece and girlfriend! They could get hurt! Hell no!

I looked at the tree where the original group I got was there, and the two mishaps on the other side. I stomped over there and put my plate down on the grass. They all gave me a questioned look as I looked behind the tree. Peaking only.

"Hahaha! They'll never know were here!" Z whispered.

"Come on Aunt Kenzie! Let's go out already!"

"No Skylar, what if they see us? We'll be gone by the second!"

I paused before talking. "Yup, you sure will." They both stood frozen, and slowly turned to me.

"Oh...Hai Uncle Ty!" She said with a weary smile,

"Didn't expect me?" I asked, Z frowned.

"Come on Deadlox! Let us come! The more the better!" She smiled.

"Yeah, the more mouths to feed!" I pulled them out from the tree and sat them both down. The original generals looked in awe.

"Go home. You don't need to be here. Both of you." Z stood up to my face.

"Why would we go home when we know were in a bigger risk there?!"

"Because its a place where you could stay home with food and beds. Were camping out here for Notch's sake!"

"I rather be with you knowing that your coming back than knowing your dead!"

"I'm not going to be dead! I will live, weather your coming or not!

"I don't care! I love you And I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"I don't want to lose you."

"Me neither. If I do...I'll lose myself." I crunched up on that note. "Ty please...let me and your niece go. Were all you have left. Not to lose, but to win."

I stopped there. I didn't want them to go. But there was no choice.

"Fine, you can go." The screamed happily and hugged each other. "But," the immedetly stopped. "If anything happens to you...your going back. Deal?" Z shook my hand and kissed me on the cheek.

"Fine. Deal." I laughed a bit and sat down to eat. The Generals stared at me.

"So...your dating?" Mitch asked.

"Yup."

"Is it OK?" Jerome asked.

"Yup"

"Is it a change for you?" Jade asked.

"Yup."

"Want me to check for a pregnacy test?" Dawn asked sarcasticly.

"Ye-WAIT NO!" I scremed as they all laughed.

"Hahaha so funny. And no Dawn. I'll pass on that for her."

"Mmhm. OK. 'Cuz last night it seemed like the lights were on for quite a bit."

"Oh my-No Dawn. It wasn't what you think."

"Aww look, His face is hot!" Mitch teased.

"God you are all dicks."

"Come on Ty, you know you love us!" They all ganged up and hugged mere so tight, I was turning blue.

"Alright! OK! I love you all I really do!" I gasped.

"Hahaha, we know." Jerome said.

"Careful with Mitch and Skylar though...I seen them go into places." I said, staring at Mitch. His face went derp.

"Shut up Ty. We don't um...go into places we...um...check it out!"

"Yeah, checking her out!" I remarked.

"Fine fine whatever! Our relationship is very nice actually, 3 week anniversary coming soon."

"What are you planning to give her?"

"Just a um...probably a teddy bear and a all diamond necklace I have, hand-me-downs but, something." He said quietly.

"That's nice... so many people are getting into relationships so fast, it barley hits you."

"Yeah...barley."

* * *

><p>The rain was annnoying as it plastered my hair into my face together, not only to mention my gloves were wet, so I had to put them away. My hands were exposed...and I don't know if they can see them in my pockets. The 9,000 recruits followed in a march while me on my horse, and the rest of the generals carried on.<p>

"We will fight fight fight until the end where we rest! We will survive survive survive until we rip those Squids in a mess! Yes we are men! Men we are men! And we will be men until King Len says we are never men! Fight King Squidous as we trap their pesky little minions away! We will Fight fight fight..."

The song went on that night. We were all safe from mobs since it was raining. I felt a bit of hope that not when we found a cave and made our camp there, but, however, I felt a huge amount of pressure on me. My mind swirled on the fact that I was turning into a monster. My girlfriend Z, and my Niece, Skylar, wouldn't hold in the truth in for long. They'll burst...and my life would be done for. I can't do that, not to them...not my family. If I have a family...what if they turn on me, or turn like me. I only have a matter of time.

Before they come to me.

**Yas...a new chapter! Sorry its so late too! So much school shit going on! Its unbelievable! But other than that, I hope you like this chapter, hopefully the new chapter will come soon! Bye!**


	16. Chapter 13

**Oh ho ho ho! Happy Halloween everyone! Hahaaha!**

**Yeah I'm not stupid I know its a week from now. .-.**

**BUT YEAH! Uploaded on a random day probably 3 weeks from the last yeah yeah same excuse, school. But hope you enjoy this chapter, new one in progress because I want the next on to come out early for you all! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The cold dew woke me up to find all of us in a cave. Our messy beds were scattered, very few were gone, maybe just to find food or something. My bed was cold, wet, and my pillow was like a pool of water. I guess that the rain went through the cracks of the cave, and ended up going through and dripped on the first row of us, the generals.<p>

I slowly got up and tried to make myself dry, as the dampness of my shirt and pants were soaked. I put on my green headphones, which I noticed turned a bit of purple on the edge, and wondered to myself..._The end of me is getting closer, isn't it?_ There was a bit of cloud where it rained, it was still dark, but not enough to rain as hard as yesterday.

"Fuck its cold. Why didn't I bring a jacket?!" I complained to myself. I felt a pang of guilt as i saw Z sleeping with a sleeping bag next to mine._ I should of had kept her warm..._ I thought. She shivered, but still played asleep, safe and sound. I grabbed my own blanket which was surprisingly warm, since it was on the bottom of me, and laid it across of my girlfreind. She finally stopped moving, and snored away. On the side of her, a couple of inches away, Skylar and Mitch slept soundly, not hot, not cold. Skylar's glasses lay next to her, while Mitch's diamond sword lay next to her possession. He then saw Jerome without a blanket. Not a surprise because of his strong fur, and also growing more because of Winter season.

Jade was alone in her little space. She sat up onthe wall, she seemed comfrontable, a blanket was messily put on her, as if she was guarding the open space. Her Sword was in possession along with her iron helmet next to her right arm.

Dawn, was no where to be seen. Panic rose upon me, and I quickly ran out of the cave, taking a quick glance around. Forest. Plain forest. She might of had left to get some Cobwebs, and a bit of juniper berries, for I knew she had a limited amount of supplies.

I knew the army was ok, and we needed to move on. I somehow found Tyler in the middle of the recruits...next to a girl and a guy. The girl had Red hair and a white shirt, her pants were unknown to me, because her bottom part was covered with blankets. The boy, had purple hair, and a purple mustash, black shirt, and unknown pants.

I kicked a bit of Tyler's side and the monster stirred.

"Mmm...Shelbs?" He murmmered.

"Shelbs? No, its Ty! Wake up, we need to go. Help me wake up everyone."

He only moaned and sat up. He started shaking the boy, and I walked off to wake up Skylar and Z.

* * *

><p>It's been two hours, and no sign of Dawn. I hope she's OK. We can't lose her, not now. I put Jerome and a couple of recruits out on a patrol on the direction she most likely went, to the river. We all stood here, chilling out, and eating breakfast. Today was pancakes, bacon, and hashbrown. I ate my fill and sat next to Z.<p>

"So how did you sleep?" I asked.

"Horrible," her face scorched up as she continued. "first, I had this stupid feel to me that I was damp, second, the ground was uneven, so my neck is killing me, and I kept having this stupid dream of...of...a monster...I guess."

My mind froze. "What did it look Like?"

"He looked like a dragon, an Ender Dragon if you ask me... his wings, large and powerful, a tail with huge spikes, and inverse eyes. He had a human figure, his hair was like yours, same as the headphones, but, purple. Scales covered half of his arm, claws were attached to his hands, and his teeth, deadly."

She stopped for a while, to over think what she said, on the other hand, my mind was racing. _Is this me?_ I asked myself,_ it it all me?!_

"He attacked me...and I woke up when you did. I cried a bit ago, but...it the figure reminded me of you...I'm sorry Ty..." she put her head through her arms and starred to weep. Me...I attacked her...my love. No...I will never do it. Never in my life,

"As short as I have of being human, I will never, ever hurt you...only if I had to protect you. I will learn that instinct...no matter what. You understand?"

She pulled her head up, tears streaming down.

"Yes, Ty, thank you." She pulled in for a kiss, I, of corse, took the chance, and confronted her.

"You, Tyler, and Skylar are what I have left."

* * *

><p>"Gods, why were you all in a hurry to find me?"<p>

Dawn was sitting with the rest of the generals, talking about her whereabouts.

"We were only worried Dawn, your our only Doctor, good Doctor, if I may say." Skylar said.

"We can't afford to lose you." Jerome said next.

The room was silent, and only Dawn spoke.

"Signs were shown. Near the river. I saw it, him..."

Everyone froze. Then we all started questioning the Doctor.

"So, is it bad?"

"Is it because of the army?"

"The squids?"

"Is it our journey to fight?"

She slammed her fist down on the table and yelled.

"Shut up!"

Silence came again, only in fright this time. She went back to her sweet voice as she explained what it was.

"It was tall...a bit taller then Deadlox's height. His eyes were inverse, Ender Dragon wings were exposed, large, scaly, and ripped. The tail was humongous, a kill with one blow, spikes raked across it, and a huge sharp-like Spike was at the very end. His teeth were razor sharp, but what I saw was blood. Blood everywhere. He laughed at me, and then, I saw two others, Adam, and Tyler."

Tyler gasped and shrunk back.

"He was ripped in his blood stained shirt, and his pants looked like shorts. He...leaped..." she cut herself off as she put her head down in silence. She murmured a few words, that I could barely hear.

"I can not tell you the rest, for it remains your fate..." she then walked out, no one saying a word. I knew it was me...I couldn't control myself because of the damn potion. I'm going to kill everyone, I don't want to kill anyone here, no one. Was it because someone got in my way of attacking Adam? Like Seto with Ian? Or was it because I wanted to be a blood thirsty motherfucker? What was I cut out to be?!

"Uncle, are you ok? You seem shaky." I saw my innocent niece grab my shoulder.

"Yeah I'm ok, let's go, we can't waste more time." I pulled her out of the cave and we stood in front of everyone.

"Hey! Listen up!" The recruits went silent. "Were moving. Grab your bags and let's go! You all have 5 minutes." The recruits shuffled as they were filled with excitement and ambition. they looked like ants when they tried to scurry away.

"Ty! I want you to meet someone!" I heard my little brother call. He brought the girl and The boy with him, the people that he slept next to. The girl looked beautiful...her hair whipped back and forth as she moved, her lovely smile, and her glowing eyes.

"Oh, hello! My name is Shelby. I'm one of your doctors." I blinked and the moment was gone. I smiled and shook her hand. She seemed more than delighted to meet me.

"Ty, this is my Girlfriend, Shelby. She grew up where we use to be."

"Well it's delighted to meet you Shelby."

"You as well."

"I heard you save lives a lot. And are a baby doctor."

"Yeah, I'm friends with Kenzie, we talk for a while sometimes, she talks a lot bout you, you know."

"Heh, yeah. I've seen you around the Hospital, your hair looks beautiful too,"

She smiled a half smile. And curled her hair with her fingers.

Tyler broke our conversation. "Ty this is Kyle, my best friend."

Kyle walked up and shook my hand. He seemed like a nice man, excluding the purple.

"Its nice to meet you General Ty. Always at our service." I laughed a bit when I heard General Ty. No one calls me that. He deserves a band of respect.

"Please, call me Ty. And thank you good sir."

Tyler stepped up in front of me, as he held my shoulder. "Alright cool! You all got to meet. Um, guys, sorry to shoo you away, but do you mind if I talk to Ty alone? Before i leave?" They both smiled, and waved goodbye. I especially waved good by to Shelby. She was amazing.

"Hey! Snap out of it you dumbass!" Tyler shouted at me.

"What? What did I do?!"

"For crying out lout Deadlox, you were totally in to her!"

"In to who?"

"Shelby you asshole! Not only will I kick your ass, but Z would kill your ass before I could even get to you. Watch were your looking. Do I look into Kenzie like that?! No! So lay of the cheeze! He angrily stomped away, leaving me, myself, and I.

I felt a pang of anger, not as Tyler, but at myself. He's right! I have ho right to look at Shelby like that, let alone were already friends! If I take more interest to her, my Best Friend, and Girl friend, will leave me forever. I can't afford to lose another, not her. She is my love, my one, my only. I should punch myself in the face for this. God I'm such an asshole.

"Hey Ty! Were leaving! Come on get your horse!" Z called out. I'll stick with Kenzie, if its the last thing I'll do. I then got my horse, and it ran to the rest of the army, where they all made room for me to lead. I had my horse keep phase with the army, as they sang their song...

* * *

><p>Snow covered our faces, the blizzering cold blinding us from life. My senses were frozen, worry and anguish. The generals were trying hard to find shelter, but if we didn't find any soon, we will freeze. Skylar had to abandon her horse and ride with Mitch, she was freezing, her hands were blue, her lips were purple, and her heart rate slowed. I insisted for her to grab Mitch's blankets and bundle behind him. She couldn't speak to object.<p>

We passed a couple of mountains, the snow was dying down, but we were all cold, hungry, and dying. Some recruits alone were freezing, and horses were slowing. If we kept this pace all night, the squids would attack us. Jerome and I started an argument. Soon, the argument about us stopping turned into a riot. We all yelled at each other, pushed and punched, only the generals used their words, not their actions.

"God damnit Deadlox! Were going to freeze here!" Jerome yelled.

"No! If we stop now, we could all freeze in the snow, no where to go!" I retorted.

It went on...until nightfall...the first shadow hit me, and I froze. Up ahead, was the moon, covered by some clouds. It unit the 9,000 recruits, and they all stopped fighting.

"Shit." Mitch said.

"Look what happens when you dick heads argue!" Dawn yelled. She was out of it, I only saw a bit of her here and there.

"We have to move, now! And since the fog cleared, I can see clearly a cave, and lots of mobs, let's go, hurry!" She raced to the cave with her horse, one by one we all followed, the recruits on our tails. We nearly made it, until I felt an arrow whized through me, and another hit my side. I panicked and yelled in agony. The rest turned, but before they could take action another hit me chest, and I fell back, my horse falling on my leg, blood was everywhere...my leg went numb, I felt the numbness crawl up to my brain, and I closed my eyes, expecting to never wake up.

* * *

><p>Skylar stopped red handed as she heard the sound of her uncle cry. She froze in fear as her Uncle lay unconscious, his horse dead and on his leg. She scream a battle cry and she saw everyone turn around. She got off her horse, and ran too him, ignoring the protest from Tyler and Kenzie. She couldn't let her uncle die like this. She kneled down and examined the inguries, his leg was torn, blood oozing out. It wasn't torn off, but enough to see the tendons and a little bit of bone. An arrow lay in his chest, and side. Dark red bleed from him. Skylar felt panic rise. She can't get him out herself, the horse would be to heavy. She had no choice but to call out Mitch.<p>

"Mitch! Help me!" She cried. She saw Mitch drop his weapons and pushed everyone out of the way to reach her. He barely missed an a arrow to his head, and slid down for shelter.

"Holy fuck! Alright, I'm going to lift the horse up, and you're going to try to pull him out, deal?" Without warning, he lifted the horse and she heaved to pull out her half dead uncle. She did so successfully, only to reveal his leg completely ruined. She tried to hold back the tears and future of her uncle, unable to walk again because of her fucking father. She would kill him if this Happened to Ty. Skylar would hang him like he did those to Seto, it would of have all change.

"Skylar listen to me," Mitch said as he noticed Skylar shaking with fear. "You need to get Dawn. I'll hold the mobs off. Just try please! Ty could die if we don't hurry." Skylar had to think. She could have a risk and run for it...or refuse Mitch's request.

Without second though, she sprang up and sprinted to the cave, its like the 50 yard dash, if she could pass, in 6.4 seconds, she could make it with no injuries. She ran her fastest. Counting the second in her head.

1...2...3...4...5-

And she hit the cave. She jumped and landed on the floor with a thump. She slid right on the feet of Dawn, who was trying to fix a recruits shoulder.

"D-dawn! It's T-ty! He's hurt...and it-it's fa-f-fatal!" She panted. Skyar was half amazed on how she passed her time, and half stunned because of her ribs hit the ground to hard.

"WHAT?!" Dawn screamed. She apologized to the recruit and ran out of the cave avoiding any arrows. Skylar sprinted after her.

Dawn kneled at the broken Ty, as Skylar sat beside her and Mitch. Dawn looked frightened, and Skylar felt a pang of panic rise even farther. Mitch was silent, trying to take it all in at once. Finally Dawn spoke.

"Mitch help me take Ty back to the cave, hold his leg carefully, it's so delicate it might fall off. I'll grab his shoulders." Mitch trued not to gag as he looked at Ty's leg again.

"What about me?" Skylar asked.

"Keep us alive.." and she pulled Ty's upper body to the air, Mitch soon following. Skylar checked for any Skeletons. The snow was gone, covered by rain, and a bit of daylight spread through. It was dawn, and the dreadful night was finally over. They reached the cave and carried him to the back, the Generals already knew their job, to gaurd the Docter from getting trampled to reach Ty.

"Your lucky I have my tools with me, the Omen showed a hurt man out in the field. So I thought I would grab my major stuff." Skylar finally got to breath. Feeling the air come in and out felt great. She knew her panic level decrease as she fell back on Mitch, who caught her like a trap. She started to rest, until she heard Dawn murmur, "Oh god."

Skylar sprang up and crawled to the docter, fear filled her purple and green eyes.

"W-what is it?!"

"His pulse...No! He can't leave us, the Omen!" She tried to carefully pull out the arrow on his side, succeeding, but the one on his chest was to deep into his body, for Dawn to take it out carefully.

"Its...too late...Skylar..." she broke off with a tears.

Skylar stopped everything. Her mind, her heart, her controls... her Uncle was dead...because of her...and her Father.

"Ty...Ty didn't make it on this mission...I'm so sorry." She hugged Skylar, who still couldn't believe it was true. And finally found the conclusion...

Her father must come to an end.

* * *

><p><strong>WOAH WOAH WOAH, DID I JUST LEAVE AN ENDING TO THIS STORY? WOAH!<strong>

**nah its not the end. HAHAAHA TROLLED BY ZEKYZEK!**

**If you don't get the reference i don't know you anymore.**

**Hope you like this chapter, yeah, Ty died at the end, or did he? Muahahahaaha! Remember this is abt Enderlox not how Ty amazingly dies from a fucking arrow OK?! So don't' expect the worse!**

**BYE!**


	17. Chapter 14

**HOLLA AMIGO'S, NIGHTCLAW IS BACK FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER! Its nice to see you all! Well, I can't see you but, Hi! **

**This was suppose to come out on Halloween, but me and my family were moving so we didn't/don't have internet. But I'm at Mc Donalds and I'm using their internet, while eating a big Mac, amazingly good. I went to Starbucks, and wasted my time beacause there wasn't anything there. BUT THE NEWS IS OUT SO LET ME BEGIN!**

** I made five chapters in the last week because I didn't have any internet, so guess what? I have no school on Monday or Tuesday, so its going to be a four day weekend! Which means, I will come here at Mc Donalds and post a chapter everyday until Tuesday for all you guys! So you can call it a four day chapter weekend! Yes, it took me forever and I did it, and here's the out come!**

** Have fun reading!**

* * *

><p>Skylar and Dawn sat where the misfigured Ty was. Her heart splitting in two. Mitch went into a shock, and ran to tell the rest of the generals, Dawn tried to bring a pulse to Ty, but nothing happened, sparks came about when his heart rate came up, only to go back into a strait line. Skylar was silent the whole time, her scarred mind racing. If Ty's dead, and everyone is stuck here, we are going to die. And its all her father's fault.<p>

Earlier, Kenzie went into a panic attack, she couldn't move. She ended up going into shock. She was in the same state as Skylar. Scarred. None of us could believe it was true. Tyler ran through everyone, trying to see his dead brother, only to be stopped by Jerome, he fought back but didn't get to touch Ty. Skylar didn't do anything. Only sit there, slowly letting every tear rip her flesh. Kenzie did the same. Tyler was crying his eyes out, while Dawn tried to get the arrow out. It was a silent day, the day we all stood still.

"Skylar, honey?" Dawn crawled to her and hugged her.

"We can't leave him here alone. I got the arrow out luckily, but no sign of him coming back." She tried to comfront her, Skylar still feeling the same.

"We should try to get some sleep, you haven't slept for 34 hours, We'll do everything we can to wake up Ty. Ok?" She didn't speak. Dawn helped her up to go to her own sleeping quarters. They made beds now, so the generals could sleep soundly, and half of the recruits too. Dawn sat her on a bed and gave her a blue potion.

"Drink, it'll help you sleep." Skylar softly grabbed the potion and drank the sweet liquid. When she finished, Dawn took it and layed her down, to put blankets on her.

Dawn left, leaving Skylar to think to herself. This is all his fault, that damn king. I hate him, I want him dead, I can't believe he's my father...if he wasn't alive things would of had been so much better...I wish...

She closed her eyes to finally sleep, taking her to her dreams.

* * *

><p><em>Skylar saw white, getting dimmer and dimmer every second, and finally a bright yellow light. She covered her eyes from the blindness, and when it got dark again, she revealed her eyes to a brown box full of papers and books, she walked to it, she looked down, walking on water. She continued on, and grabbed a piece of paper, titled, Eyes, Nose Lips. She continued to read on.<em>

_ "You left me paralized, no cure no rehab for me, funny that you got the nerve to keep asking me, how I've been? Your the victor in this pagrentry, but the only trophy you deserve, Catastrophe. I rather we be dead to each other, no elugegy said for each other, no rest in pieces, the memories got my chest in pieces, I'm praying that your eyes are the first to go, the way you smiled and the way you opened and closed, then your nose, every single breath against my neck, and then your lips, every empty promise made and said. Please fade...fade to black, please fade...fade to black. But the nightmares come back because your eyes nose lips every look and every breath, every kiss still got me crying, still got me dying..._

_ ~Deadlox."_

_She remembered this poem, Angela, his Ex read this when she cheated on him. She saw another on top of others, except this one was full of blood. On the side, and the bottom of it, covering the letters. She realized that this was in his pocket, right before her got shot. It was titled, Dead Hearts._

_ "Tell me everything that happened, tell me everything you saw,_

_They had lights inside their eyes, they had lights inside their eyes,_

_ Did you see the closing window, did you hear the slamming door?_

_ They moved forward, and my heart died, they moved forward and my heart died._

_ Please please tell me what they looked like, did they seem afraid of you?_

_ They were kids that I once knew, they were kids that I once knew..."_

_The rest was covered, and she couldn't get a glimpse of it. She sighed and shoved the box to the side, letting herself think about the box. _

_ Is this how he expressed his feelings? I would love to see more of his poems but, I don't want to invade his privacy. She looked up and saw a miracle. Ty was standing there, his backed turned to something. She moved closer to hear what he was saying, and to discover he was talking to someone else._

_ "Enderlox, please no..." Deadlox said with a crack in his voice. The creature laughed, he was huge, his Ender Dragon wings spread with a tail scaly as ever with huge sharp and shiny claws raked on it, half of his arms were scaly...and he looked like an exact replica of Ty, only bigger and stronger. He had inverse eyes, his headphones purple, and his teeth were razor sharp._

_** "...Now, I'm the last one, so I finally motherfucking understand, I finally got my motherfucking understand on, to who the merthuful merasias are, they were always both me, and also Motherfucking me! And now...and Motherfucking now,"**__ he got closer to Deadlox, __**"I am going to motherfucking kill, all you motherfuckers, I AM GOING TO MOTHERFUCKING KILL ALL YOU MOTHERFUCKERS! and paint the wicked pictures, with your motherfucking blood, from your veins, will drip from my miracles, your crushed bones, will make my special stardust, WeLcOmE To ThE DaRk CaRnIvAl BrOtHeR!"**__ He jumped up and everything turned pitch black, she could hear the Whizzing of The creature going around and around, and a disfigured scream from Ty, but when everything went light again, she saw The Creature over Ty, pinning him down with his powerful claws, ripping off his flesh._

**_ "Your going to get motherfuckimg school feed about the wicked punch line blooded motherfucker! It rots you, Rust your motherfucking think pan! And the floor all shares right back at you through the motherfucking hole, BUT THERE IS NO HOLE NOW, Only motherfucking understanding on who I was made out to be all, along. Only motherfucking standing of who I was meant to motherfucking be all a motherfucking long!" He stabbed through Ty and a terrified scream raked across her nightmare, the creature screamed along, but black powder was shoved into Ty's mouth, causeing Ty to choke. She shut her eyes in fear and waited for the death to move on, but when the screams finished, she still didn't want to open them, fearing that Ty was still dead,and the creature was coming for her...but it never happened._**

_ She opened her eyes to Ty leaning over, throwing up the black powder._

_ "U-uncle?" She whispered, he stopped and looked strait at her, not moving a muscle, she got out her diamond knife and held it behind her if he leaped at her. But he didn't, he only crawled slowly, limping to her, he cried a little bit, blood dripping from his stomach. He stopped in front of her and smiled werily, and hugged her, she didn't mind the blood, only to feel her Uncle again was enough, enough to store away her fears._

_ "I'm not dead." He said and he faded away. She saw the world turning to black, shut her eyes, and waited to wake again._

* * *

><p>"...Skylar! Wake up! Its a Miracle! Notch has sent his angels down!"<p>

She woke up to Dawn shaking her awake. When she opened her eyes to the cave, Dawn jumped up and smiled from ear to ear. "Yes! Its amazing! Hurry!" But before Skylar could get her mind strait, Dawn pulled her up and dragged her to the end of the cave, where her dead Uncle was.

"He's alive! I aware he's alive! His pulse came back during your sleep, as if it triggered something!" Dawn exclaimed. Skylar felt excitement herself, the dream was true! He wasn't dead, but...the entity that entered Ty, that must of had been true too. Ty wasn't his usual self, but as long as he's alive, she guessed she wouldn't mind.

"He won't wake yet, but he's alive! When the arrow was out, he started to breath again. I couldn't believe it at first but, it was true!" Dawn ran over to Ty and checked his pulse once again, her face calming.

"Yup, he's healthy, I bandaged all his wounds, his leg, however, is still badly injured. He'll wake up soon. I promise." Dawn reassured her. But right as if she said it as a command, she heard a moan from the cave floor. The both looked down to see Ty blinking awake.

"Ow... my leg...what? Were am I? Skylar? Dawn?" He looked around confused, and tried to get up, but Dawn pushed him back down.

"Woah woah woah! No! You have to lay low." She scolded him.

"What? Why? Is there something wrong with me? I don't feel anything."

"Your leg is what's wrong. Take a look." He took off the blanket and a shocked expression crossed his face.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH MY LEG?! EW EW EW ITS TORN, THE MUSLES, OH GAWD THE BONE!" Ty jumped up only to scream in pain, causing attention to rattle about.

"Who's screaming?"

"It sounds familiar..."

"Its Ty!"

"He's alive!"

"Its a miracle!"

"Call 911 now!"

The voices ringed in Skylar's head. Ty continued to yell in pain and fear... Dawn was trying her best to keep him calm, and the generals were all baffled. Did she have to?

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" The crowd went silent, Skylar panted in anger and frustration. Finally peace and quiet...

That didn't last for shit. Ty was still panicking, Dawn was still trying to calm him down, and the generals just looked like they wanted to faint. All I could think right now is what would my uncle be thinking...

* * *

><p>"IT HURTS DAWN IT HURTS MAKE IT STOP!" Why me?! Out of the whole army Why me?! For Notch's sake there is Bone sticking out of my leg, the tendons were all stretched out, and blood went up to my waist! Although Skylar's yell came from out of no where, I still couldn't hold it in. Fuck yeah I was crying! Wouldn't everyone?! Gods damn!<p>

"Ty hold still this is going to numb the pain!" She held down my bloody leg and the pain worsened. She calmly poured red liquid into the open wound, in other cases, my leg. I tryed to stay calm for I don't want her to spill the whole thing. It feels good. She finally finished and put the bottle down, the side effect must of had started working because I felt weird. My head had a severe headache, my eyes were tired from crying so much, and I couldn't fall way I was screwed over. A splitting pain went from my foot to my head, and the headache wars begun.

First I actually felt it go through my veins, then that's when I noticed I felt warm.

Next a thumping was in my ears, which I had never expereance before,

And last it happened, withen a sudden split, my head ripped into me and I felt a greater pain.

"Fuck this headache man, Dawn, you have any sleeping pills?" She turned to me and frowned.

"No Ty, your going to have to deal with it, now lay back down and rest, the headache will slowly go away, be patient for once." She said. I groned and hit my back on the blanket under me. Hard rock was what I was on, and it hurt like a motherfucker.

That word...

_M.o.t.h.e.r.f.u.c.k.e.r... _

Spelling it even hurts. That dream I had, it was evil, evil and Herobrine written all over it! It...no, he yelled at me, I remember his words like it was yesterday...

_"I am going to motherfucking kill, all you motherfuckers, I... AM GOING TO MOTHERFUCKING KILL... ALL YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!"_

I felt my self mouthing the words, I slapped my face and scolded myself. I am not him, never will be, I am not that monster...

Skylar...she was part of it, someone brang her in there, not him, probably Herobrine, bit why?

I swore I heard Tyler's voice in it too, telling me to run and hide...but I thought it was all a lie...but no, the three of us, is there something that we have to do?

"...It can't be true, Skylar stop messing with me I know he-"

Kenzie was walking up to the back of the cave, and she went wide eyed.

"Your...your alive?! T-ty...but y-you...Oh my Notch your alive! Its an angel sent down to you my darling!" She reached out and pulled a big hug to me. I accepted, and winced at her squezzing my head. I felt a panng of liquid drip on my face.

"I thought you were gone! Dead, but no, Notch has for seen your future and decided to let you live! Oh thank you thank you!" She kissed me in the head lots of times, and me, being a sweetheart, decides to leave the pain alone and pretend she was my mother for a while. She let go after a sucking kiss and I plumped back down...Dawn pushed me again.

"OK Z, you said what you said, and as the doctor here I say he needs to rest, I'll give him a sleeping potion for him, now you should too, and tell the guards to close the hole, night is falling. Go!" Z sighed and ran to the opposite of the cave. Seconds later, I saw some generals, Jerome, Mitch, and Jade putting up the wall.

"And you sir," she handed me a potion. "Drink, drink it all."

I accepted the order and drank the foul potion, almost gagging at the taste...grape medicine taste...

"Blagh, what is this? Glass shots in one? Because that will seriously knock me out." I complained. She only laughed and grabbed the empty bottle...and my vision blurred. I didn't want t sleep, terrified that that dream might happen, but before I could say a thing, darkness engulfed me, and I was fully unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>YES CHAPTER...IDEK WHAT CHAPTER IT IS, I THINK 14!<strong>

**New chapter out tomorrow, and so I don't get flagged for copy right, the song that deadlox made a poem of is called "Eyes, Nose, Lips" by Tayang (sorry if I spelled wrong) and Pablo.**

**Second one is called Dead Hearts, by The Stars. I do not own the music, thank you very much. And yes, what Enderlox was saying, is from Homestuck, I love Homestuck.**

**SEE YOU ALL TOMARROW AT 12 P.M PST! In other words, when ever this chapter gets posted, its around this time. BYE!**


	18. Chapter 15

**HELLO AGAIN EVERYBODY AND WELCOME BACK TO ANOTHER CHAPTER FOUR DAY WEEKEND! Yay I'm so excited! This chapter is going up, and guess what,**

**The middle of the story is coming up...:D which means the end is coming, WHICH MEANS THAT THE SEQUEL WILL COME FASTER! WHICH MEANS-**

**I'm just going to stop right der and let you read.~**

* * *

><p>The next morning Z and Dawn helped me onto a chair. I was still half asleep, since it was probably only like 7 a.m, and I hardly felt anymore pain on me, I found that my leg healed a lot, because of the numbness and healing potion, and I looked cleaner, only my shirt had a blood stain on it, but It was washed, so were my pants. (Janet: And don't worry Tyler did the taking cloths off thing. You nasty bastards.)<p>

"Great, your horse is dead, not to mention you can't walk, we don't have a wheelchair...how are we suppose to get other before they attack us?" Jade complained. I had to agree with the strong general. I was gong to be a drag...god damnit why me?

"Oh how about this?" Jerome pulled out the map that we had for a while.

"See the cave were in now? This map said on the right side of it, there is an abandoned mineshaft! We could go and dig a bit and boom! We can collect ores and travel at the same time! Wouldn't that work?"

We all paused and thought about it. Going in there wouldn't be a bad idea, but it will slow us down.

I felt eyes scatter around as if the generals were starting to agree what I was about to say, but until Jade spoke again.

"Jerome, I agree with you. We should try it! It might take longer but, it would be worth it, ores and supplies would double! We'll be good, even some to take home. Please Ty?" She turned toward me. Every one was staring at _me!_ Yes or no was the question... although it would keep us alive longer, hell, forever probably!

"Sure, I guess. But get some mining recruits ready, were doing this tomorrow at sun high." I moaned. I didn't want to, but, there wasn't a choice.

"Yes! Thanks you General Ty! And, thank you Jerome for suggesting it." She smiled at the bacca who took the compliment by surprise.

"Er, yeah! No problem..." he said worried. I motioned Tyler to go and get some mining recruits, all if possible, and get to work where Jerome told them. It didn't take long for him to comeback and say they were on their way. Jerome started to mark the cave stone walls where the recruits would be mining. He also mentioned that they should dig 15 feet down so they could hit the heart of the cave.

Minutes later, many recruits came back with stone, iron, and a couple of diamond pickaxes in their hands. I yelled Jerome that they were ready, and they got to work.

"Were figuring things out, you know." Z stopped next to me and sat.

"Yeah, we are... aren't we?" I replied.

"Remember the first time me and you mined diamond? It was like a dream come true for you."

"Yeah, and I almost fell into the lava, luckily Adam grabbed your shirt."

"He made me lose the diamond too. Damnit."

"Look on the bright side, you found more emerald..."

"That diamond was my first, but I was lucky to even touch it. In the state we are In now, were the luckiest people in our nation too find one diamond."

"Yeah. Maybe one day Ty. I promise you we will both find one again, and we will savor it, Carve our names in it, and keep it pure." She hugged me. I felt sadness overwhelm me. I remember, it was our first time that we found a cave with no mobs. It was short, but so worth it. We got two stacks of coal, 48 iron, and 12 emeralds. No redstone, but a diamond ore across from the lava pool. I carefully put each block down, and mined the diamond. I heard Adam scream at me from behind and heard footsteps running to me, and played no attention. The block under me started to sink, and I had barely enough time to turn around and let Adam grab my shirt, me losing the diamond in the heap of Lava. I screamed at him and he still scolded me. My first diamond gone.

But life is life, and I had to live with this ghetto one but, as long as I'm alive I guess. But I noticed as I was thinking, the recruits rushed up to me.

"General Ty, we have hit wood. Would you like us to go further?" The oldest one asked. He had a tuxedo on, with a yellow and striped tie. He also had glasses like my brothers, except grey. His hair was ruffled, he was like by all of the generals because of his pranks and jokes.

"Er, no Sir Bodil, Please, will you and the other 20 recruits behind you got get everybody in 10 strait lines? Call me if anything." He put up his hand like anyone would to a general and I accepted, doing the same. He ran off, I heard him screaming to the others about my orders. No one refused, and shuffled to do what I asked.

But I then noticed everyone was piled at the wood still, no one was really going to do 10 strait lines, and before I could took over there, I saw a figure run too me.

"General Ty," another recruit a girl, came up to me. It was Shelby. She held a iron sword to her hand and her hair was messy as hell. I could tell she was in to some shit, but I tried to keep myself from doing what I wanted to; fix her hair like no tomorrow.

"Yes Shelby?" I asked, I noticed her shirt was torn up, this took me by surprise.

"The t-the wood, it-it broke and m-m-mobs are pouring i-in!" She stuttered I instantly tried to get up and walk only to fall back into the chair wincing at the pain my leg took.

"Wait! Ty! Please, stay, I'll get Tyler or someone. Don't move!" She calmed me. I nodded my head and let her go off to tell Tyler and someone else, while I saw some rescue recruits running into the crowd of people fighting for their lives. I was worried don't get me wrong but, it is just mobs. Nothing to serious. Finally I saw Tyler with wood push through the generals. The light was dimmed after every block placed, then darkness in that side.

"God damnit wasn't someone suppose to guard this fucking wall?" Tyler yelled at the recruits. 19 and screaming. Normal for a kid with an education.

"Yes, he is right." I shuffled over there. I had a wheel chair thank god but wasn't good enough to leave the chair yet.

"What happened to the recruits that were guarding the entrance?" I asked calmly but sternly. There was silence, some recruits shuffled among them self as if they were afraid to tell. But they weren't shuffling because of that, it was because Kyle was trying to get through.

"General Ty, they were taken by the mobs, they had no weapons...they are gone." He said.

"Gone? Damnit. Damn it all." I murrmered to myself. "Alright then, for the lost of some recruits, we can't do anything, but have some war recruits next to the wall, we can't afford to lose more." I announced. They all murmured to each other and walked away, 10 war recruits stood by the wall. I nodded my head and rolled my chair away.

* * *

><p>Did I mention I was getting worse? The blackness was turning to my wrist and I saw <em>scales<em>, yes, _scales_, forming on my hand. My fingertips weren't fingertips, they were claws now. Sharp nails replaced my smooth fingernails and I shuttered. My eyes were a deep purple, some recruits even asked if I had contacts. I never answered. My tounge was fully purple, and my teeth were razor sharp except for the back teeth. I was getting stronger...and my leg was healing faster. It scared me because I was afraid it wouldn't heal properly, but it was. My toes were turning like my hands when I first saw them. Purple and black. My back was hurting like hell now...so was my tail bone. I was guessing that was where my future wings would grow, and my tail.

I was terrified, should I just tell everyone I was turning into this thing? I had some second guesses, because An Ender Dragon was the most hated mob alive. But it wasn't a bad idea. I guess I could just say I'm sick and Dawn cannot cure me but time will. But then what would i say the disease was? Ender disease? That would not work.

The night was cold, so was I. We were in this cave for four days...tomorrow I should be on crutches, and then we could move on. I didn't want to sleep...I was thinking about my poems. What should I write about?

I searched for a pen and book inside my pail and saw only my pencil and paper. I had to accept it and took it out.

I started to write.

_ "Out of sight, out of mind,_

_Out of time, to decide."_

It sounded good for my feelings. There really wasn't much time to decide. Not much at all.

_"Should I run, should I hide?_

_For the rest...of my life."_

I was scared at this point. And I felt like running away from this time and beyond forever.

"_Can we fly? Do I stay?_

_We could lose, we could fail..."_

My hopes at one time were high, but it was brung down when Adam destroyed my life. I was failing because of him,

_"In the moment that it takes,_

_To make plans, and mistakes."_

At this point I just felt doubt about the mission. I almost died for Notches' sake!

_"30 minutes to make up my mind,_

_30 minutes to alter our lives,_

_30 minutes to wake up my mind,_

_30 minutes to finally decide,_

_30 minutes to waste all my time,_

_30 minutes to shoulder the blame,_

_30 minutes to bliss 30 lies,_

_30 minutes to finally decide..."_

the pencil rolled of my hand as I laid my head down on the hard surface. Darkness overwhelmed me into a endless whole of black. I didn't want to dream. I didn't want to think. I only wanted to act empty.

* * *

><p>The next morning was a rush for me. Right when I woke up from my own drool, Dawn was rushing over to me with crutches. I asked her what was wrong but she only rushed away. I found myself limping to the mineshaft. Everyone was packing to move on to the mineshaft, I all ready had my stuff and was ready to go. Tyler even had his pans ands pots packed up on his horse and was ready too go.<p>

Wait, what about me?

"Er, Jerome," I started to ask the nearest bacca next to me. "What will I use for carrying my stuff?" He looked at me after putting his blanket away.

"Oh, hey Ty, your in crutches, cool. Um, I was told to give you the Donkey over there." He pointed to the nearest animal in the corner of the cave. I sighed.

"I have to ride that Ass?" I asked. He thought I was joking but I wasn't.

"Yeah, you do. Sorry dude, here you go though..." he gave me two chest to put on the donkey, my life just wasn't going the way I wanted it to. I said thanks to Jerome and walked over to my animal.

"Great, I have to ride you. Damn Jackass."

The donkey huffed and allowed me to put the saddle on. I shoved the chest on it and rode it to where everyone was waiting. We assigned it before, War troops go on the side to protect the generals and what not, chefs in the back so we could eat quickly and move on, builders will hold stone, so they could block off and mark where we have been, and finally, the rest of the recruits will stay in the middle. It was all settled.

"Recruits!" I shouted. They all turned and solluted me. I soluted back.

"Listen, we only have 42 hours to move out and attack. That isn't a lot of time, I know, so we are going to have to make it quick. Miners, every time we see a chest, something useful, mine and take it. We don't want to get lost...so we will make it quick and have Jerome and Jade lead the way. We will follow quickly. When nessesary, Tyler and the cooks will make a good meal and we will continue. We will rest twice, when we get out of the mineshaft, and right before we attack. Do you all understand?" All of the recruits shouted their understandings and I smiled for the first time in forever.

"Then let's kick some squid ass," I said, they all cheered and we moved forward into a maze, hell, and a deathtrap.

Let's do this shit.

* * *

><p>Adam rushed around the Army. He found out that there was a sickness spreading. Dawn wasn't here to take care of the sick and hurt, so it was spreading quickly. 30 recruits, young and old have died in the last 7 days, a whole week since the troop left to destroy the Squids. Mitch was helping a lot, so was the Mudkip...but they didn't have enough potions to help the sick and the wounded.<p>

He noticed a couple of days ago, Kenzie and Skylar were missing, he knew them long enough that they would of had snuck out and went with the others, he was majorly upset at Skylar. He didn't mind Kenzie, because she is concidered a recruit, but Skylar isn't even a general yet! He was going to send some one to go and get her, but, he found out an easier way to make her a general.

Her birthday was next week, since she's almost done with Highschool, on her birthday, which is the day she will graduate, he will throw a huge ceremony for her, at least to get some of her trust back for him...especially after last month. Things have been worse...he had a dream about three people, his own daughter, and his two brothers...he was told something, something not normal, that only goes to medicine speakers, an Omen. Notch was speaking to him, and he rememered the words he said:

_ "Adam, King of Sky Army, a terrible fate is coming to you, and your brothers...for I can see long enough, I can't tell you all. My brother is back, back from hell, and wants revenge...he is intercepting into yours and Ty's minds, corrupting it...thus is why you keep blacking out after a while...soon enough, it will hit you and control you when it wants, it, is Him. I cannot stop it, but only one person can save you...Tyler must. Remember these words: "One who gives is a saint, but not all saint are good. The one will give revenge, and the gift will be known as Given Revenge." Do you understand? I came to warn you. May I light your path."_

He awoke that morning with a cold sweat, he knew Herobrine was around him being an asshole to everyone, everyone avoided him now, only talking when asked a question. He felt a pang of sorrow. His Army was dying, not to mention its been a ween after the group left, making him worried. He knew they will succeed, but he was worried about his daughter and his brothers, if the omen was true, then he has to depend on his little brother for survival. Ty wasn't normal, he acted nervous all the time, and he started to lash out at people. Many recruits ignored him to.

Adam just wanted the better good, for him and his army. For that is all he has left.

* * *

><p><strong>YAYAYAYAYAYAYAAY! PART TWO OF THE FOUR DAY WEEKEND DONE! THAT MEANS I COUKD WRITE MORE!<strong>

**wait what?**

**So I was looked at the old chapters and what not I I was thinking,**

**What the fuck was wrong with me a couple of months ago?!**

**So I decided, when I'm done with the story, the first book anyways, that I'll go back and fix any errors and what not. So it won't look like a piece of shit later on.**

**SEE YOU ALL TOMMAROW!**


	19. Chapter 16

**YAY PART THREE OF FOUR DAY WEEKEND! (Please don't tell me I forgot to upload yesterday, I know, MD's was closed.)**

**But yes! On Friday were getting internet again, thank God. So I'll be more active on Social Media stuff so yeah. I can't believe it's Tuesday all ready :D! I actually WANT to go to schools, I'll regret it tomorrow but for now I am so bored. Mc Donalds doesn't et me watch videos and I'm missing like 40 vids already.**

**Enough with me saying my problems, READ MY MINIONS!~**

* * *

><p>The mineshaft was old and rusted when me and the recruits were walking in it. It has been 4 hours and we already had a large chest of goods, we would be stocked for a while. Jade and Jerome's studies said that it would take then another 16 hours to reach the end at a pace like this...and some of the recruits already looked exhausted. Worry filled my senses, but I can't let everyone down.<p>

As we continued, we saw a nearby dungeon. Jade said it was dangourous for someone alone to get the loot, so me and some war recruits went.

"Are you sure about this General?" One asked.

"Yes recruit, I'm positive." I answered. We hit the mossy cobble and I set foot quietly on it. I had four torches in hand, ready to put it on the Zombie spawner. Almost instantly, a zombie spawned and tried to grab me, but I quickly dodged. I kicked it back and threw a dagger at its chest. More spawned, and right before more came, I put down the torches. The war recruits charged away at them, not a single scratch was laid on the recruits, and I was proud.

"Good job guys, now, for the loot..." I aimed for the chest, and opened it for goodies. And there was some really good goodies too, we hit 7 iron ingots, 2 diamonds, a name tag, an armor stand, wheat, bread, and a stack of redstone.

"Coolies guys, we hit diamonds!" I announced. The recruits laughed and I heard a high five in the background. We walked out of the dungeon and saw curious faces, I held up the diamonds and everyone cheered. It was our first time in four hours to find the beauties. We continued on into the mineshaft. About 30 minutes later, I heard a gasp from one of the recruits. I spun around and saw that a girl recruit has fallen on something; herself.

"Ty," Kenzie touched my shoulder. "We need to rest, were on horses, and your...Ass, but all the others aren't going to last very much longer, I saw we rest for an hour or two and eat. Please?" She pouted. I saw dark circles around her eyes. She needed rest too, and I couldn't refuse a request from my girlfriend.

"OK Kenzie, two hours, then well move." I smiled and she sighed happily.

"Alright recruits, I'm sorry that I didn't plan this before but, we will rest for two hours, and get a move on. Tyler will cook, what is our special today brother?" I asked him. He was taken aback and looked at me, as if he didn't plan it through.

"Er, well with all the wheat and bread we got, our snack could be pastry and milk, and when I finish cooking the almighty famous Army Stew..." he waited as everyone agreed and said their awws, and continued. "We will feast and continue our way." He said. The cooks looked satisfied and laughed as if they thought 20 pots of Army Stew was easy to make, which it wasn't for us.

"Great, let's rest." I said. Everyone sat down and drank some water they all had, Tyler and the cooks found a dead end to a hallway and started setting up. I got down from the jackass and as next to my niece and girlfriend, although Skylar looked phycotic.

"Skylar, are you ok?" I asked. She had dark circles under her eyes and it looked like she was sick.

"Yes, uncle. I am fine." She said worried. She put her head down to her knees.

"No, you aren't. I'm not going to stop asking you until you confess. What is going wrong with you?" I asked more sternly. She slowly pulled her head up and turned toawrd me. Her dark and soulless eyes staring into mine, making me lose my sanity.

"The army, there is something wrong...Mitch is hurt, or sick...my father is dying...the army is dying..." she murmured. I thought she was going crazy. How could she know something was wrong with home?

"OK your freaking me out." I said she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Dawn gave me an Omen last night...she said there is three in it, Darkness, light, and hope. There is You, Me, and Tyler. We have something limited, I know what is going to happen to the army if we don't get there in 6 days, I don't know what you or Tyler's powers are but, you need to find out soon, because there going to all die." She said. The Omen? But, I must be Darkness, and Skylar must be Light, Tyler is hope. Which is understandable because I'm going to become the scariest and most hated mob around, Skylar will guide us throughout the journey I guess, and Tyler will keep us both up, because of his cheery self.

It all made sense! That was why I've been feeling uneasy lately, or its because I haven't eaten but, yeah!

"Here yah go!" I saw Tyler give me a pastry, my favorite too. Cherry pie slice. He gave Skylar her flat bread with cream cheese, and her face lit up. Kenzie got hers, a chocolate and white filling cake slice. Jerome, a fish-shaped pãn(Mexican bread), Jade, hers was a regular bagel with cream cheese, and Dawn, her favriote type of pastry, cheese cake. Tyler ate the same thing as me, cherry pie, and walked off. I smiled and took my first savoring bite. Mm, so good.

If you look at a cherry pie closely, you could just see the cherry's talking to you, their saying: "eat me!" And I do, always. Mind you it was warm. The rest of the recruits got donuts, which was really good because they got to choose their own type. After everyone got a pastry, he moved on to the Army stew, and that takes an hour to make. And we still have time, the time was great.

Skylar ended up falling asleep, and so did Jerome, sound asleep they were, Jade ended up dozing off, using Jerome as a pillow, it seemed he didn't mind. In fact, he liked it, he pulled her closer. I had a good feeling they liked each other, a cute couple if you ask me. I stayed awake, watching as some recruits slept, and some awake and mining or walking around. I saw Tyler laughing with Kyle and Shelby, while he put in the spices to the stew. The other cooks were chilling and talking while they made the extras. Kenzie just cuddled next to me and she fell asleep. Its good to be in a strong relationship with someone you trusted, like Kenzie, you don't feel alone, you actually feel welcomed. I looked back at my hands, gloved covering most of it. I saw that it reached to the middle of my arm, I panicked and wondered if anyone saw, no one was looking at me suspisiouly, and no one noticed my teeth or tounge either. I told myself that I had to wait for the Army stew, because I noticed my apatite was getting bigger...a bigger body, a bigger stomach.

Dawn walked up to me and gave me a healing potion to pour on my leg. She stayed while I poured.

"Are you feeling any better?" She asked me.

"Yeah, actually, after this, I think I'm going to be able to walk again." I responded quietly.

"Yup, did Skylar tell you?" She looked at me with her green and purple eye. I knew she was talking about the Omen, so I had to stay quiet.

"Yeah, she did...do you know what I am at all?" I asked curious.

"No, um sorry, that's for you to find out."

"Not about Tyler either huh?"

"No."

"Did you know that Skylar had the power to foresee the future?"

"She told me, but nothing more."

"She said that in exactly six days, the army will be dying, she noticed that Mitch and her father were going to become extreamly sick, or dead.."

"Damn, I didn't know about that. Thanks for telling me."

"No problem," she walked away and Tyler stopped her. I heard him talking to her in a rushed tone, and she ran back to me.

"Ty!" She whispered

"What happened?"

"Someone's with us, Tyler said one of his cooks saw someone walk around down the shaft, he was sure it was human, he told me to tell you." She said. I sighed and slowly put Kenzie's head down on the floor soflty. I had her help me get up and get my crutches. We walked over to some war recruits in a group.

"Hello recruits." I said sternly. They all stood.

"General Ty." One said.

"Greeting general." The other said.

"Listen, someone is here, a human. Don't kill unless they attack you with a dagger or a sword. Understand?" They all nodded their heads and grabbed their swords.

"Follow me and Dawn." I said, and limped after the Doctor.

"He said that it was around here." She said worried. I got my sword out just in case and checked the first hall, nothing.

The second, nothing,

A noise from number three, I check and there was a girl, in good shape, and familiar. Where have I seen her before? I motioned one of the recruits to call her.

"Hey girl!" The recruit boomed through the hallway. She jumped and pulled out an arrow.

"Stay away!" She yelled. Now that was someone I knew, but who?!

"Listen were not here to hurt you. Just slowly, show your face, and put the arrow down." The recruit said. He pulled out his sword to show he wasn't kidding. She put the the arrow down and walked slowly to the light of a torch.

My heart stopped, I felt my face go white. Dawn's face was the same, except not shooken up and scared, she was amazed.

"Are you happy?" She asked when two feet away from the recruit and us,

"Is that..." Dawn blinked numerous of times just to make sure, I didn't know what to say.

"Yes, Dawn, it's her." I felt complete energy drain from me, I wanted to faint.

It was my ex-girlfriend, Angela, the one who cheated on me because of my brother. She loved him more, but he, Adam, was already dating someone. Dawn hated her because when her and Adam were together, she had the same reason as me to hate Adam, he cheated oh her too, with this bitch. I had no choice but to go up with Dawn.

"Do not attack recruits," I limped on my crutches to the front line with Dawn. "She's empty."

Her face filled with shock when she saw my face. Of course, it's been 6 years, before I didn't have scratches and a broken leg.

"T-ty?" She walked more forward to see if it was me. Her hand slowly crawling to my face.

"Its General Ty." I smacked her hand away. "Take this girl to a hallway and put her as prisoner, check her too, she has lots of tricks up her sleeve." I murmured to the recruit. My heart was pounding as I tried to not panic and faint. They walked away with her to another hallway. I let out a gasp of air. Dawn held me up as I almost fell forward.

"Let's go over to the rest, you need a breather," she suggested. I thanked her, and I limped over the the rest.

I woke up Kenzie and Skylar, Jade and Jerome, and called Tyler over.

"We found a girl..." Dawn started.

"And we all know who she is..." my face still down.

"Well who is it?" Kenzie asked, leaning in.

"Er..." I couldn't say it to her, she would kill the girl because she knew about her past.

"It's Angela." Dawn said quickly. Kenzie went wide eyes and Skylar gasped.

"What!?" Jerome asked and started to growl. "Her, god why her?!" He growled to himself and Jade calmed him down by asking who she was. He briefly explained.

"She's back eh? Does she still want another ass kicken?!" Kenzie yelled.

"What did you do with her?" Skylar asked.

"We put her as prisoner. I just can't deal with her right now. No one else knows this." I said.

"I was 13 when you broke up with her right? I was too young to understand what happened." Tyler said confusingly. I sighed and let it go.

"Just let it go." I said.

"Like Elsa?" Skylar said happily.

"No, stop with the Frozen shit." I shot back. She sighed." We have to continue our way out, and just leave her alone, for now. Tyler, how us the soup going?" I said trying to change the subject.

"Um, its done actually, should be done cooling off right now. I'll serve then we'll be on our way." He said and got up to rush to the food. I frowned, knowing that I can't just ignore that damn bitch in the corner. She should be long gone before this, not living in a mineshaft...so close to the squid army.

* * *

><p>I took the first bite to the army stew, the ramen noodles warming up my insides. It was the best soup anyone knew, and the best chief to make a five star soup. I actually had some hope and told a recruit to give a small bowl to the bitch, he came back empty handed. I continued eating and hit my favriote part of the soup, the meat. I gobbled it up and before I knew it, it was gone. I burped and Tyler laughed, almost spitting it out.<p>

"Want more?" He asked. I laughed and said no. I don't want fill up of this amazing soup and not be able to get on my ass.

Soon enough everyone was ready to go. They all threw away the plastic bowls and spoons and packed up. Our two hours were up, and Jerome was studying with Jade how much longer.

"Er, it says 12 more hours, we rested, we could go on a half of a day right?" She said. I nodded. 12 more hours until we hit home, and sleep for the night. I got on my ass and the others got in their positions. I told some War recruits to chain up the prisoner to take with us. They agreed and ran to the iron bars, when they returned, she looked at me with an evil glare. My stomach turned at the sight of her blood red eyes, like mine were. I kept my glare until my eyes couldn't go any farther. I tried to stay strong as we continued our long journey to the Squid Army.

* * *

><p>"Yes, he feels dread...my king."<p>

**"Ah, Bone, not just dread, but something more..."**

"Oh yes sir,"

**"Revenge. Revenge Bone, just like me."**

"My King of Hell, what do you want to do?"

**"Not kill him, he's a keeper for sure...but I want to control him..."**

"Er sir,"

**"What?"**

"Their's already an entity in him."

**"What?! Who, what is it Bone?"**

"Sir, its an Ender Egg. The egg is in your reach, but its a risk for even you...enough to kill Notch."

**"Even my damn brother? Let's not mess with it, play it out,"**

"Yes king, what about the man with the Amulet...?"

**"He's also a keeper, but nothing in him right?"**

"Correct sir, nothing."

**"Aha! Good, he's all me."**

"How are you-"

**"Patience Bone, Patience."**

"Yes my King. Your mother would be proud."

**"Yes she would, so would my father. But I'm in their position now. I'm leader, taking the roll that they would of wanted me to."**

"Yes sir."

**"We shall go, bone."**

"Yes we shall King,"

**"Close the crystal ball Bone, a greater Fate awaits, for Deadlox and Adam..."**

"Hahaha yes King of Hell."

**"On we go."**

"Yes, Herobrine."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no, its THE WHITE EYED GUY!<strong>

**My brother just called me rasist, what an asshole.**

**ONE. MORE CHAPTER GOING UP IN 30 MINUTES BECAUSE YOU KNOW, MC DONALDS IS AN ASS FOR CLOSING YESTERDAY!**

**See ya'all in an Half ****of an hour.**


	20. Chapter 17

**The last one...its happening...omg...ITS HAPPENING!**

**This is the official middle of the story can't wait till' thee reviews!~**

* * *

><p>Five hours have passed, and we've been talking pretty much the whole time. The miners were getting loot from dungeons and what not, War troops have been asking Angela about her past, ignoring my part, she started from when she left Sky Army. Kenzie tried to get of her horse and bitch slap Angela but we restrained her to do anything. Tyler kept bragging on how good his soup was, and asked us how the pastry's were. We all laughed and answered every question given to us. Dawn kept asking about her potions and if we wanted to test try the new and helpful ones, I volunteered, but Kenzie said no because of my actions with previous potions, so Tyler tried them. He loved them all and he felt hyper. Jerome was talking about how him a Jade found the studies and calculated it, using butter and iron with redstone...And I talked about my first diamond, with Kenzie already knew the story.<p>

We were chatting away, until Dawn stopped us all, and we remained quiet.

"Ty, do you hear that?" I strained my ears to hear what she heard, and I froze at the sound. A loud hiss was heard. A creeper was near by...

"Were near a cave. We need to remain silent until the noise of mobs go away." She whispered. We all walked slowly, the generals and me slowly treading on our horse. The noise got louder, and louder, until I thought it was right next to me.

"Their under us Ty, if a creeper finds out, he could blow the cave under us and who knows how far we'll drop...we need to be careful..." she whispered again. I nodded and began to slowly tread on my horse. Others followed, and I could hear the tension rise in every recruit as they stepped on the block saving us from monsters.

It took us 30 minutes to get across that cave quietly! What a waste of time!

"Jerome, how many more hours?" I asked. He pulled out his compass like thing.

"Er, six and a half more Ty. Almost there." He said with a sigh. I was bored. And you know what happened when I'm bored? I tend to munch on things. Which meant I was hungry again damnit.

"Hey Tyler..." I tapped Tyler's shoulder which was next to me.

"Yeah?"

"You got anymore cherry pie?" I asked willingly. He laughed and pulled something out of his lunch pail. A big slice of cherry pie. I squeaked and grabbed it.

"Thanks Tyler."

"No problem, I knew you would get hungry." He continued on and I unrapped the pie. It was flowing with Cherry's. I smiled and licked my lips, took a satisfying bite, and closed my eyes, it felt like heaven...cherry pie.

I felt an abrupt stop on my Ass and almost dropped the presious pie.

"What the fuck!? Why did we stop?" I complained. Skylar stopped next to me.

"Uncle, there isn't a way through here, look." I looked ahead, she was right, the walkway was pilled with stone and mossy cobble. And in some cases, ores.

"Can't the miners go and clear it?" I asked annoyed.

"It will waste time Ty. Then again, there's no other way." Jerome informed us. Miners came out and started to mine through the blocks, I thanked them and got off my horse. Might as well rest since we have six hours left. I finished my pie and laid down. I was exsausted. I haven't rested yet, and I need too.

"Z," I called her over,

"What happened?"

"I Need rest, mind if I sleep until they're done?"

"Don't mind at all, the miners said that they were all rested and they could go hours mining. So you could sleep for a while, I'm going to too." She said as she laid down next to me. We cuddled and I dozed off, letting my mind lead me this time.

* * *

><p><em>And thus everyone slept through the tireing night, above, about 78 blocks from ground level, were squids, minding their own bussness, and planning an attack on the Sky Army, awaiting King S.'s arrival.<em>

"Is he almost done?"_ One asked._

"Yes almost, calm down trainee." _The older one answered. They stood in front of a door, a door that would lead to their leader, King S. He was polishing his crown, just about to go and assign some of his minions to get their new weapons ready. Recently, he sent a letter to the Sky Army that read like this:_

_"To who it may concern,_

_Dear Sky Army,_

_We are foolish in sending that letter to you and so long. We will not attack under one condition, you had over some of your most powerfulest generals and recruits over to me in one week, if not, we will not hesitate to attack. You have your choice,_

_Signed, Kïñg ß."_

_King S, sent this a week ago, and Adam was well past due on bringing someone. Or, all of them. He felt conference as he put the crown back on his head, and fixed his tenticle hair. The two outside his door were silent as the huge door opened to King.S, a quarter the size of the 60 foot door._

_ The two were silent as King S. Walked past them, going to his minions as they prepared their deadly weapons, and they all felt hope in their small army, although their evil has spread across the nation, some good laid around in squid villages, baby hybrids were there, children, and parents, in peace. Adam knew about the little villages, and refused for them to attack the villages, for the Squid army were the same, they didn't attack the villages, only the army,_

_But is there true hope in the Squid army? Or is it all an illusion?_

* * *

><p>I felt prodding at my side,and I squinted my eyes to see a miner, sweaty and tired, try to wake me up.<p>

"General Ty, the wall has been broken, and, the exit is here." She said. My eyes widen. The end of the Mineshaft? Amazing!

"Good recruit, help me wake everyone up." She jogged of to the recruits as I shook Kenzie awake. She moaned and rolled over, I sighed and whispered in her ear:

"Were out of the mineshaft Kenzie!"

She rolled to me and looked beyond, squinting. Then blinked.

"Wow, we made it." She helped me wake everyone up and soon enough, we all stired and packed. We made it to the snow, the end of our journey, in time. Jerome said it was only five hours and we made it. I got on my ass and didn't assign anyone to get in position, we were out.

It was frezzing when we got out, and it was day time, well, dawn. The snow covered half of my boot, and I smelled fresh air again. As cold as it was, the snow was melting, and we were all waiting for spring. I saw Skylar run to the middle of the snow field and threw up snow which just hit her face and made her fall deep below. I had to go and help her out before it froze her in place. We were all happy that we made it out in one day, that's like a world record right there dude!

"Woah, Ty, look at that base!" Jade pointed out. I saw that the PVP camp was there, where we would pick up Jordan and fight the squids once and for all.

"Its not a base Jade, its a camp, where my friend Jordan is at now, hurry, let's go!" I rushed everyone to the gate entrance which was locked, it made sense because its like 7a.m and no one is awake, but to my surprise, I saw a line of men jogging in the craziest clothes here. A long slave with just jeans and boots, no hood, no gloves. I saw my friend, the first in line, actually, the leader, of the line was directing them to a building.

I saw a man walk up to the gate with a sword and another. It was my time to show myself. I walked up to the gate.

"Ehem, er, guards?" I looked at them as they looked at me questionless. They opened he door and pointed swords up. I raised my hands to show I was no threat to them.

"Remove the sword," one said, his voice booming. I obeyed and dropped my sword three feet away, the positioned their swords down,

"What is it that you want from PVP Camp?" The other asked.

"Greetings," I started, "My name is Deadlox, but you may call me General Ty. I am best General at Sky Army, and I am here to pick up CaptainSparklez, or Jordan. We are on a important mission."

They looked at each other and said something through their walkie-talkies and motioned me inside. I turned behind me, and saw the rest of the army, I nodded to them, and the understood my saying...

I'll be back.

They took me to the building where Jordan was, and said to wait outside while they get him. It took forever for them to get one man, _ONE MAN!_ Yeah like, 15 minutes until I got to see the doors open to reveal my lost long friend.

"Alright, so who's here to see me again?" He turned the opposite of where I was, and turned to me. His expression changed to excitement.

"Ty!" He jumped up and hugged me for the first time in months.

"Damnit Jordan, it's been forever! How are you dude?" He broke the hug and iched his head.

"Eh, I'm good, got a position as line leader, pretty high too. I've been working out, you?"

"God me and the others have been in hell Jordan, Adam isn't the same," I continued to tell him what happened the pass month, and his face turned serious.

"I see, sorry to hear dude, so what brings you here? Wanted to stop by or something?"

"Er, actually, were on a mission." He leaned back on the door. "About what?"

"The squids sent a letter before saying that they are going to attack us, the next day, they said that they weren't. Adam suggested it would be the perfect time to attack. And I said I'll pick you up on the way." When I finished, he smiled.

"I'm always here for you guys ain't I?" He hugged me again and started to crush me.

"Oh damn...J-Jordan er, I c-can't bre-breathe!" I tried to spit out. He let go and I got my breath back again. I gasped and he laughed.

"Told you I was stronger, give me a half of an hour, I'll get my stuff. Meet me at the gate!" He yelled as he sprinted the opposite direction. I smiled and walked back to the gate.

"So what happened?" Kenzie asked me, the other were in a circle, all around me. I just got back to the gate and they let me out. The generals were closing in on me, I had to say something fast.

"Come on Ty tell us!" Jerome insisted.

"OK OK! He said give him a half an hour then he'll come, for now, we should just chillax." I sad quickly, and they happily backed off and said cool what not, and walked off to do they're own thing. I decided to walk around, maybe to the back of the PVP camp.

As I started to walk, I reached to middle of the back of the camp when I heard footsteps, I saw Angela following me, her cuffs off.

"What's why the fuck were you following me?!" I angrily asked her. What does she want now?!

"Can I not talk to you or something? It's been six years!"

"No you can't ! And yes, six years of peace!" I screamed back.

"Please Ty! I'm sorry for the past, I want to be clean now, I don't want to do dirty work anymore!"

"No Angela! I have someone else, better than you'll ever be!"

"Who? Kenzie? Her? Ha! She doesn't love you, she's just using you, don't you see?"

"Shut the fuck up! You are mixing it up, you were using me! Just to get to my brother."

"No, your brother forced me-"

"Fuck no! Don't pull that bullshit on me, it was all you, I saw you both under that fucking tree, hell, you were enjoying him!"

"I..." she went silent. It was all true.

"I love Kenzie, your not taking her away from me if its that the last thing I do." I started to walk away, but I heard a bow stretch.

"Your going to love me wheather you like it or not." I spun around, she had an arrow aimed to my throat, I couldn't move.

"If you don't kiss me now I will shoot you." She walked up closer, and closer, and put the bow down, we were face to face, she gave me a stern face.

"Do it. Now." I had no choice, I blinked and shut my eyes to do what I would die than to do. I leaned in, but something else took control.

* * *

><p>Enderlox blinked his eyes open, not normal eyes, inverse eyes, the girl in front of him opened her eyes and shot back, falling in the snow. Enderlox laughed, his tail started to emerge from his tail bone, blood following, and his wings spread open, the blood dripped from the opening, Enderlox not feeling any pain. The girl got her bow and shot his stomach, He looked down at the sharp object, and pulled it strait out, throwing it to the side of the snow, he pounded over to the girl, her fear getting to her, and picked her up by the neck.<p>

** "Look what you did to me."** Enderlox growled his voice like Deadlox's except more deep. The girl struggle from his grip, and he threw her to the snow. She winced and struggled to get up. Enderlox, not being as tolerant as he was, went up to the girl. She started to cry as he grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her up. They were the same height, 5'8, he laughed at her again and pushed her down, spreading his wings.

** "What you did to me scarred me. I should scar you, but I'm nice enough not to."** He growled. She started to let out releaved gasped.

** "Instead I'll just end it of here."** Her eyes opened wide and before she could look up to see his claw come rushing down into her insides. She looked into his eyes as he pulled her to his height, blood escaping her mouth quickly, she started to cough it all up, dripping down onto the now blood stained snow. He looked at her with a strait face as she died in his soulless eyes. Her intestines slowly started to hang one by one when he dropped her dead. Blood was running away from the girl as she lay dead on the floor, her insides slowly coming out one by one, her ribs were broken by the force of Enderlox's claws ripping a hole in her.

He raked his tail across her neck to make it seem like a zombie escaped the caved and tried to eat her, cutting the neck would make it seem like the zombie was ripping her, because they could do that.

Enderlox laughed. **"All up to you deadlox."**

* * *

><p>I fell to the floor as my tail went back inside me, including my wings, the pain was unbearable, I screamed as loud as I could, hopefully someone heard me, I was hurt, not knowing what I just did, I saw the blood on my hand, traced down to my elbow, my claws, now back to my tan fingernails were filled of meat, I decided to wipe it off in the snow, and did so until the meat and blood was gone.<p>

All I remember was that I was about to be forced to kiss Angela, then I blacked out, what did I do?

I looked around, and behind me, was a bloodbath, Angela was sprawled on the floor, blood trickled from her blood filled mouth while the stomach of Angela was a total hole of dispair, I almost gaged at the sight of it. Her intestines were all out, pieces of her rib bones were all over her, and her half ripped kidnies were laying on the ground next to her insides. What did I do?! Why?

No, I need to answer my own question, I know why, it was revenge, for what she did to me...it was insane...but true. I didn't cry, I had to hide the evidence. I check myself, I had a huge arrow wound that didn't hurt in my stomach, my arms were scratched, and my back was ripped, I guess it could look like a zombie attack.

I started to limp, knowing my leg, and pretended that I was dying, someone was bound to see me. Sure enough, I saw a hand point the direction where I was, and they all rushed over. No pain did I feel, I felt fine, I just have to play it cool...

I saw some recruits run to me, I acted like I was dying and couldn't breathe, they checked me and dragged me to everyone else. When I got there, I only then felt sleepy. Dawn rushed over to me and asked me questions.

"It was a Zombie attack wasn't it? Your lucky it didn't effect you. Where is Angela? I saw her follow you! How did you get an arrow wound?"

She was just making be dizzy with all the questions, I didn't need to pretend, I actually started to feel pain.

"A-Angela...s-she's dead..." I said and I passed out on the cold snow.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh shit, things just got real Motherfuckers.<strong>

**THANK YOU FOR SICKING WITH ME FOR THIS FOUR DAY CHQPTER WEEKEND, AND I'LL SEE YOU ALL ON SATURDAY.**

**BUY!~**


	21. Chapter 18

**Hey Guys and Merry Christmas! I hope you all got your presents and such, and I hope you like this chapter! Go ahead and read! Update is at bottem of the page!**

* * *

><p>Tyler saw his brother fall unconscious from a Zombie attack. He heard the last words he said before he passed out:<p>

"Angela is dead."

Angela? Dead? From a Zombie attack it seemed reasonable, but he remembered she was a fighter, not a runner, he had to see for his self. He jumped up and sprinted to the corner of the camp, trying to ignore the blood that Ty left over. When he was half way over, the stench of rotting flesh entered his nostrils and he came to an abrupt stop. Whatever was left of Angela, there mustn't be a lot.

He only slowly walked over, peeking over the corner. He wished he didn't when he spun around and coughed up vomit. He fell to his knees and started to just let it all out before he could see more. He turned back to the corner and crawled over. Angela looked like she was split in two, her stomach now just a jumble of blood and insides. He put up his glasses and double checked, no mistake. Tyler tried to stay calm when he turned around to face the others, they were already running over.

"God damn, that stench..." Jerome said before turning the corner, Only to retreat back to the others gaging.

"Fuck dude, don't go over there!" He spit out before going to the back of the group.

"Is it really that bad?" Dawn asked weakly.

"yeah, really bad." Tyler confirmed. He was to shocked to look at more, but it did look like a zombie attack from the neck, it was bleeding a lot, meaning that the zombies tried to rip her head apart, which is what they do.

Tyler didn't know what to feel, harmed, annoyed, or frightened. Everything was piling up on each other, Tyler only felt sick at this point. Nothing came right...but he had to agree with something, something he never wanted to agree with...Deadlox isn't telling the truth. Although it did look like a Zombie attack, were did they come from?! No caves out here, except the Mineshaft, but they closed it off. And its day, the snow still would make their heads burn, lastly, Angela had a perfect hole in her stomach... its almost impossible for a regular zombie to do that! Even if Ty was telling the truth, hell, he needs more proof. But what really did happen? Was it all Ty? Or was it all Angela? Those questions needed to be answered and quickly.

"What are we planning to do with her corspe?" Tyler asked, still head faced to the dead body.

"Who knows, but before we know it, scavengers aren't afraid to pick this one up for a meal." Jerome responded.

"We have to do something! We can't just leave her! Its not right, especially in my family. Come on Uncle!" Skylar pouted, it seemed like she refused to look at the horrifying corpse. He couldn't blame her. She was right, as much of an ass Adam is, Tyler's family doesn't run like that, friend or foe, we burn the body, or we bury the body.

"Find a shovel, let's get this done quickly, please." He said with a scarred tone. He got up and slowly walked back to where all the recruits were waiting anxiously. He had to inform them at least, they panicked! That's the last thing the army needed, so near the Squid base.

When he got the waiting area, I saw my long lost friend from a while back, Jordan. He was sitting next to Deadlox trying to clean up his wounds, Tyler had no idea what they were saying, but he just wanted to hug his old friend again.

"Jordan!" He screamed and sprinted to him, Jordan sprang up and smiled. He opened his arms and Tyler rushed into Jordan. He felt warmness, happieness, something he haden't felt for a long ass time.

"Notch its been so long! You don't know how much I miss home!" Jordan said, pulling back his shades.

"Oh, you don't want to be home." I remarked and let go of the hug. We both looked at the quiet Ty, sleeping and almost cleaned up, for some reason Tyler felt like it was Ty's funeral...he didn't like that feeling.

"What happened to this fool?" Jordan asked calmly before sitting down. Tyler told him what he knew and what he can know. Jordan gave out a sigh when Tyler finished.

"Damnit. Ty always gets into trouble, when ever its avaliable."

"Kinda got to agree with you this time. But, don't you think its hard to believe its a Zombie attack? I mean, look at him, he doesn't really have any true scratches any where, only on his back, tail bone, and fingers! Its kinda hard to say its true you know." Tyler tried to convince him.

"Tyler, you don't think I know that? Of course it couldn't be a zombie attack! It looks like he got bit by...,something but not a zombie. I doubt the others would agree with us though. So your in charge after him? He's not gunna wake up any time soon you know."

Tyler had to think for a minute, it was either he leads, or he has another general, with no practice so what, lead.

Yeah Tyler had to take this position, no take backs.

"I guess it will be me, I don't know, only you have a leading position badge, but I don't know if you want to take the position..." Jordan smiled.

"I don't mind, but I really want you to take a try." He informed. Tyler was taken aback, lead the shaken army? Why? He can't lead, he just might die trying, not of enemies but of stress. Although the little army needs of assistance, let's hope that Tyler won't die trying.

"Notch damnit. Fine. I'll be leader for once. But when I reach my limit, your in charge. Got it?" Right before Jordan would reply, He got up and walked the direction of the army. He heard Jordan say a compliment from his back.

"Good Luck!"

Yeah, that's all he needs...luck.

The recruits were huddled together trying to keep warm and chatting about the incident. Tyler cleared his throat and spoke up. "Recruits!" His voice boomed and everyone was quiet, like the snow.

"There has been, a...um...little accedent..." the crowd panicked, sending a wake of people yelling. Tyler froze. Just one sentence can do this? It must be hard to be a leader.

"But fear not!" The crowd slowed to a hush once again. "Ty will survive, but the attack of the Squid army will be delayed. One is dead, but we have thousands to help us survive this storm! Help me and the generals find a way to safety, and I guarantee a big feast."

Everyone smiled and cheered. See? I guess Tyler does make a good leader and chief. But more toggled his mind about delays. Skylar said that they only have a matter of days before a sickness spreads back home. If they don't make it home soon, they'll all die.

He suddenly felt a pull on his shoulder and was tugged Back by an unknown force.

"Uncle! What the hell are you thinking?! We have less than a week to leave, we won't save everyone on time! We can all die damnit!" Skylar yelled. He was taken aback by her words. She really is homesick huh?

"Calm down, we'll get home. And we'll save everyone on time. I promise." He tried to reassure her.

"Alright. But never make promises you can't keep." She said as she stomped away to Ty's unconscious body. _Don't make promises you can't keep... Don't make promises you can't keep... Don't make promises you can't keep... _

Her words sung a vicious lullaby in his temple. How was he going to make it home in time with Ty back in his state? It was almost impossible. They need Notch's help if they want to leave on time. Anyways, he might as well set out a patrol or two to find food for them all. No time to waste...

* * *

><p>"Alright, so we need just about 34 rabbits, 12 sheep's, and some milk from about 5 cows. Think you can manage?" Tyler, irritated and tired, was trying to tell the hunters what to catch for the feast tonight. The leader of the hunter team put away his pen and paper while he nodded to Tyler.<p>

"Yes sir, we'll catch all of this in about an hour, right guys?" He turned to his team and they all agreed. Tyler wished them the best of luck while they rode of to a lush green forest. He sighed, being the leader was a pain in the ass. Maybe if Ty did become King, at least he could care for the army, not just a couple of people. All that Tyler knows is that, under their mothers last will, Ty was suppose to be King, but Adam refused, and took the crown while Ty was at collage, just about to get his degree. Thus is why Ty knows so much about leading.

But, sadly, Tyler has to take the shift for a while, into Ty decides to wake the f-

"Tyler! Hurry! Come over here!" Dawn yelled a couple of yards away, she sprinted back to a little ledge where we were keeping Ty. I ran to the ledge, did something else bad happen? I doubt it, he didn't have a gigantic hole gaping his insides...right?

"What happened Dawn?" Tyler asked, but before she could tell him, he saw Ty sitting up staring into the ground... not blinking.

"H-he won't talk, I tried to let him but, he acted as if I'm not here. All he's been saying is that 'she's Dead'. I need your help Tyler, please!" She grabbed my sleeve. "_She's Dead?_" What does he mean by that? Talking about Angela?

"Hey Ty, you OK brother?" I patted his shoulder. He stared into the ground.

"She's Dead." He said, and sniffled. All of a sudden, he buried his face into his arms and cried.

"It's my fault... i-i did it, I'm s-sorry Tyler, I k-killed her... they think I'm c-crazy, but they don't know the feeling... He took over, I cannot stop this, sickness taking over...I need your help, I...I can't fight this forever...Tyler..." he cried.

"You killed Angela? But, w-why?" Tyler asked quietly, he lifted his head up, tears escaping the bright red eyes quickly.

"It was either I let her kiss me, or I do it another way..." he said.

"Wait, explain this to me please, why did she want to kiss you?" Dawn asked, her hands on her hips.

He paused, his eyes went wide open, staring into the ground.

"R-run...Run please...Run!" Ty coughed up blood and went limp, breathing heavily.

**"I sAiD rUn DaMn It!**" He chocked out, his voice changing. He pulled Dawn away to the corner of the Ledge, pushing her behind a rock.

"Stay here!" He yelled to Dawn, she said something, but Tyler refused to listen. He spun around, but was stopped by Ty, but... Ty was different, his puples has dark black circles around his eyes, he growled, and sharp teeth showed. His raking claws were spread apart, ready to kill. He didn't see anything else, just an abnormal Ty.

"T-ty? Are you...O-Ok?" Tyler asked with a Sharkey voice. Ty growled and smiled his canine teeth.

" **Do YoU rEaLlY wAnT tO kNoW wHaT i DiD tO hEr?! I'Ll FuCkInG tElL yOu!**" He bring up his gigantic hand and slammed it down to thee ground, Purple swirls surrounded Tyler and Dawn, until a white background was behind Ty.

"**LoOk At iT!**" He yelled. We both stared at the snowy background, Ty was walking, and Angela was catching up to him, it skipped to them arguing, then to Angela pointing an Arrow to his neck. I gasped. Angela was trying to kill him? But the scene changed to Angela just about to kiss with Ty, then it went black.

"W-what happened?!" Dawn asked. Ty turned to her and smiled as he moved his hand, the screen turned red. It was a blood bath, Ty stood in front of the dead Angela, but this time, Ty had wings and A tail. The screen went black again.

"**NoW tHaT yOu UnDeRsTaNd WhY, i MuRdUrEd ThAt BiTcH?!**" He screeched. We were back in the ledge, no one suspected a thing.

"T-tyler, but, why...kill her?" Dawn asked shaking.

"**hehehee HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! WhY?! sHe WaS sUpPoSsEd To RoT lOnG aGo!**" He roared. His face went serious, and he rushed to Dawn, making her back up against the wall in fear.

"**WhY dO yOu CaRe**?!" He screamed into her face, Tyler went in front of him.

"Woah woah woah, calm down Ty, she ju-"

"**WhO iS tY?!**" He asked backing up. Tyler looked shocked, and backed up more.

"It's...It's you..." Dawn said. "Ty" laughed.

"**Oh, HAHAHAHA! YoU mUsT mEaN tHe BoDy Im PosSeSsInG! No, My NaMe Is EnDeRlOx! RuLlEr Of ThE eNd!"** He announced, Tyler's mind went blank, Enderlox is possessing Ty... Where is his brother? In an abiss?

"**I cAn TeLl YoU wAnT yOuR bRoThEr BaCk TyLeR, fInE, i'Ll GiVe HiM tO yOu!**" Enderlox smiled one last time, and black smoke circled him, only leaving his eyes to show, which flickered Red like Deadlox's. Finally, the smoke stopped, and cleared, leaving a Collapsed Ty on the ground, gasping for air.

"Deadlox! Are you-" right before Dawn can crawl to Ty, he screamed back at her.

"NO! L-**LEAV**E ME...A-AL**ONE**! P-PL**EASE I D**ON'T W-WANT TO H-**HURT YOU!**" He screamed in pain. Tyler started to panic, and ran to Ty's shaking body, which caused Ty to scream even louder.

"Ty! Listen to me, I cannot stop this, only you can, I know your listening, just keep calm, and think about something, someone you love, someone, you care about. Please!" Tyler's words made Ty's shaking stop, and he lifted his head a little bit so Tyler can at least see his Bright red eyes once again. His crying stopped, and he went silent.

Silence, it took the better good.

"You...You is what I care about, you make everything o-okay, you t-take all of the p-pain away, Tyler..." he mumbled, and suddenly, Ty quickly hugged Tyler, not letting go.

"_Save me if I become my Demons..._"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, Finally got this chapter done, now, important updates...<strong>

**1.) DSI: I'm getting a brand new DSI next week from today, so, I'm going to animate Flipnotes. It will be about various things, Including Given Revenge (GR) and maybe some spoilers about Received Revenge (sequel((RR))), Warrior cats, and this new fan fic I'm going to be writing about. I don't know what to call it, but if any of you know Rebornica from Tumblr, then it's going to based about their FNaF AU, and their Fight Night's at Freddy's AU, I'll link you to them right now. (rebornica,tumblr,com) remove the comma's and add a (without spaces).**

**2.) New Story: Alright, as I stated above, I'm making a new story, now remember GR will always be my #1 story, and all chapters will be posted to GR before the other story, this is About Rebornica's AU (Alternate Universe) and will include Cussing, Violence, and lots of Depression. So if you don't like that, please don't hate. I'm already pissed off. The main character will be Jeremy Fitzgereld from FNaF 2. The secondary Main Character will be Mike Schmit from FNaF 1. ****_THIS IS AN AU! NOT THE REAL STORY, PLEASE DO NOT COMPLAIN OR CORRECT ME IN MY STORY, I WILL BE FUCKING PISSED OFF._**** Thank you. **

**3.) I am now getting active again on my Deviant Art, if you would like to keep up-to-date on my animation and art, please go and follow me, and my YouTube account will be posted on my Page. Please go and check those out if you're interested.**

**Merry Christmas! And I hope you all have a great New Year!**


	22. Surprise motherfucker

wOW IT'S BEEN A WHILE HUH GUYS!?

yeah my tablet took a shit a whole back ago and I'm stuck here on my Cuz's iPod and stuff.

DO NOT FEAR MY FRIENDS

I WILL FINISH THIS STORY NOW THAT IT'S A NEW YEAR AND

ALL-

That was like 3 months ago Dez what the hell am I talking about.

BUT I PROMISE A NEW CHAPTER WILL COME YE!

i said this before but imma say it again. I am most active on my Kik account, if you wanna chat or have a question PLEASE TEXT ME DO NOT PM ME I WILL NOT SEE IT IN TIME!

Thank you and I will see you all next time, Peace.


	23. Chapter 19

I felt myself come alive again, that damned demon leaving my broken body as he dropped me to the floor. I instantly crawled back to the wall, scared and angry. I don't remember what happened, but if I hurt my young brother or my friend, it's in with the fire and gone to the wind.

Tyler started to walk to me, Dawn said something I couldn't hear, but I refused any of them to touch me, afraid I might harm them. But As stubborn as my little brother is, he talked to me and I calmed down, his words soothing my damaged ears. After he said what he said, I couldn't help but feel his warm checkered shirt pressed against me as I hugged him tightly.

"We need to get you back out there, alright?" He asked me with concerned eyes. I quickly pressed more back against the wall, afraid for them to see me like this.

"T-Tyler I can't! They'll know something is wrong with me, I can't go out like this." I said, my last couple of words fading out. He grabbed my shoulder and sighed.

"I can't take care of this army Ty, I don't want to bother Jordan for it either. Please, Deadlox...What would Kenzie and Skylar do if you weren't out there being a great leader you are and not taking care of the army in this harsh winter? We need you."

His words rang in my head. He was right, it's either I go out there And hide myself or I die trying. I took one glance at him and playfully pushed him back and stood up, causing him to stumble backwards.

"Fine, let's go then." I looked at Dawn, her eyes were full of worry, but some courage still stood out of them. The three of us walked out if the cliff-cave, me in the middle being half carried to the snow. Outside was a full fed army, with a couple of new people In it. I smiled as I saw Kenzie look at me, laughing and running to me with open arms. I gladly took those arms and let them wrap around my sides while is kissed her on her head, her face burried in my chest.

"I'm glad your ok, me and Skylar were worried about you." She looked and started to check me, as if I was being searched. "Your fine though right? No broken bones, noting to serious?" She asked me.

"No no no, I'm fine Kenzie, now, where's Skylar I need to talk-" I was cut off instantly by Jordan who nudged my shoulder roughly, his face expression happy somewhat.

"Ty! My main man, are you feelin ok now that you had your little nap?" He asked me checking my eyes as if they were a different color.

"Uh, yeah sure, hey do you know where Skylar is?" I asked him, he gave me a concerned look and pointed to the farthest rock across the snowfield. She was Sitting, playing with her amulet that was glimmering in the bright sun above. She looked troubled, annoyed you can say.

"Is she alright?" I asked Jordan as he backed away from my eyes.

"She really wants to go home for some reason, she said that the city is in great danger at the moment. I think the cold is getting to her Ty..."

That's when it clicked in my mind. The City! I almost forgot about how sick Skylar said it was. And that Mitch is getting really sick too. If we wanted to make it there with alive human beings, we better hurry up and pick up the pace with this battle of the Squids bullshit.

I walked to Skylar at a fast pace and say next to her, her expression changed from annoyed to slightly less annoyed.

"Skylar listen, I know we don't have much time so if you want to hurry up and leave this snowy fucking place like I do, I recommend grabbing a hand full of recruits and escort them to find the weak spots of the Squids, don't you think?" I said sternly. She nodded her head. She instantly got up and ran to the nearest recruits, telling them their orders.

"Sir Deadlox! We have a problem..." A recruit ran in front of me and searched his bag.

"Is it somewhat bad, or can harm the Army?" I asked, my hands crossed behind my back.

"Well, sir, it responded quickly when I tapped it." He pulled out a strange looking sphere...somewhat like an orb of some kind.

"What kind of reaction did it make when you touched it?"

"Er, um..." He had a tough time telling me about it, which made me nervous. "I-it responded with a voice sir." He gave me the sphere and asked me to tap it. When I did, it opened up in my hand and said some weird words.

_"Olleh ym gnik, tahw si eht drowssaw_?"

I felt something in my mind click and I repeated the words to myself over and over again, until without control, I re-read in English what it originally said

"It wants a password." I muttered to him. He looked at me with a confused face and looked back at the sphere.

"W-would you like me to keep it until we get back Sir?" He asked.

"No, but thank you for asking. We cannot let anyone besides Generals know about this suspicious sphere." I whispered to him. He nodded his head and calmly walked to the other recruits.

I decided to talk to Jordan, since it has been a long while since I've had a conversation with my best friend.

* * *

><p>"So what's up bud?" He asked me as we say down in a tent. He got us some food that we could snack on since the Cheif said he wasn't feeling good tonight. But he provided some snacks for us all.<p>

"Eh, nothing much. But I do want to talk to you about something, something that you might have already found out-" he cut me off with a shocked gasp.

"So you did kill Angela-" I covered his mouth and and shushed him.

"shhh! You can't tell a soul Jordan, I can't keep secrets from my best brother. Please, for my own sake don't tell anyone!" I removed my hand from his mouth. He looked down, eyes wide, and sighed.

"I knew you were crazy but not crazy enough to kill someone Ty. What's up with you lately?" He gave me a nervous look that made me want to cry, he was scared of me, I knew it.

"Seto gave me a potion-" but before I could say anymore, he yelled at me.

"So you decide to take a risky potion off of that sorcerers!? You did the stupid move then." He scolded me I continued on.

"But you don't understand Jordan, it was either him or me, I chose myself because that was the only best friend I had at the moment. I didn't want to lose him." I finished, my voice fading at the end. He sighed again, and took a bite out of his apple.

"So, what has this potion done to you?" He asked with a full mouth.

"Uh, weird things... I rather just tell you from the beginning then.

* * *

><p>I couldn't sleep that night. What I told Jordan was a big risk, I do trust him, but what if the other recruits heard what I said? I would be hung for sure. Instead of sleeping I should go out for a walk. Stupid suggestion I know, but it would take my Mind off things.<p>

I quietly took myself out of the tent I was in, put on a jacket, and walked to the direction of the river. I saw no mobs for some reason, which worried me. The only reason there was probably no mobs out is either because there is something threatening out here in this area or-

Wait! The Squids! That's it, there are around here somewhere...

I scattered around the moist area and searched for a secret passage, and knowing the squids, they don't hide their secret stuff very well. I found myself with nothing on land, and that got me to think that they were underwater. If I go for a dive now, I might get sick, or worse.

I did it anyways, as stupid as I am I took a dive in the water, but I don't regret it. I saw something far worse then squids, hell, I saw something far worse with squids in it!

I saw Squids, but in little containers, tubes were connected to the three that were there, and they looked well alive. I took a quick breath wen I went up to the surface and dove back down. I saw some technology, computers with weird text in it, that I couldn't read at the moment. I decided to take a look in the containers, I tapped the glass gently...

The squid that was in there responded quickly and started to stir. I backed away slowly, knowing I have little air left. It looked at me, it's eyes looking, somewhat robotic, and he slammed on the container, sending me to retreat to the surface in fear. Defeating the squids was going to be harder than I thought.

** OH MY GOD **

**YOU ALL PROBABLY HATE ME EHHH**

**im so sorry I've been gone, School and Writers block is really getting to me, I'm hoping that I can finish this story before my birthday, so I can make the sequel.**

**once again I'm very sorry... But I have some great news, I've gotten another deviant art account! Go on my old deviant art account: Nightclaw21 and you'll see a journal that has my new account, I'm REALLY active there, including my tumblr.**

**Thank you all for understanding, I love you all and I'll see you next time!**


	24. Chapter 20

**OH MY GOD I KNOW IM A HORRIBLE PERSON FOR ALMOST FORGETTING THIS STORY, I'VE HAD SCHOOL AND SHIT BUT IT'S ALLOST THE END OF THE SCHOOL YEAR SO I'LL POST MORE OKAY? I am really sorry for the long ass wait everyone, so here's another chapter to get you all back up and reading! We have about 15 more chapters to go until shit goes updates later, lets read!**

* * *

><p>The black clouds hovered over the doomed Budder city. Adam lays in his bed, his pillow was soaked with sweat, and his face was pale. The doctors found no cure for the unknown sickness spreading throughout the city, and this worried him and his people.<p>

Mitch sat on the couch across from his king, polishing his diamond sword. He too, was sick, except he's not as weak yet. They titled the sickness "Blood plauge", and it already killed 1/3 of the city. Adam closed his eyes and tried to roll to his side, but failed miserably when his breathing cut short. Mitch hurried to help his near-death king, pushing him to the side he wanted. Adam gasped for air and began to get comfrontable again.

"Mitch," Adam's voice rasped as the teenager sat down in front of the royal bed. "I need to tell you something about Skylar and Ty.." He broke out coughing, weakly holding a napkin to his mouth, Mitch saw the blood spray from his mouth through the transparent napkin, and shivered.

"Y-yes sir, please tell," He sat back, holding his sword.

"Skylar, she always disagreed with me, but after the last couple of months, she's..she has Been acting as if she '_hates_' me.." He blinked a couple of sweat drops away from eyes to continue talking. "My brother, Ty, has probably told her false things about me, please, tell me if she has told you anything, or if Ty had told you anything." He looked at Mitch expectantly, only to see a blank expression on his face.

"I've heard many great things about you Adam, but I've also heard the bad side of you. Your brother, not Ty, but '_Tyler_' has told me the experiences you've had when Skylar was only a couple of years old. You drowned yourself in your own paranoia, afraid if something or someone will haunt you since you began ruling. He use to tell me that you would scream in your sleep and thrash around until morning. Ty wasn't living with you at the time, he was staying with Jordan because of how bad your nightmares got. I know you have killed, I know you have hurt, or have been hurt, but no one knows why, ever since the beginning of this year, you've been nothing but.. But a hell. You attacked Ty, twice, excelled Seto, and have ignored your daughter. The question your asking me should be asked to you, What is wrong with you lately, you have abandoned your friends, removed your family, what else will you leave? Your daughter? Think Adam, what is wrong?"

A long pause between them both caused an uneasy turn for Adam. He felt.. lost, no where else to turn. He only had a couple of choices, Tell Mitch the truth, or ignore it and have another paranoia plumit him into hell again.

"Listen Mitch, I should just tell you out. I'm trusting you on holding the hugest secret of your life, if you tell, you will be killed, by '_me_'. Ty stayed at Jordan's, not because of my nightmares, but because he understood why I was having them. I killed someone he loved dearest '_years_' ago, and that person was haunting me for those few months. Recently, I've been seeing him inside my daughter, causing me to turn away and avoid everything again, for the City's sake. I'm only telling you this because there are rumors out there that I killed to be king, witch is entirely false. Will you promise to keep this a secret, and not tell a single soul about this, not even Seto?"

Mitch stood frozen for a second witch shocked Adam. He felt a pang of regret for telling but he couldn't keep in the lies any longer. The question that shocked Adam was what Mitch asked:

"How did you know I visit him?" Adam layed there shocked at the fact he really did visit him, and shook it off with a flick of a wrist. "Ignore it, it's nothing." Mitch looked down for a brief second, then quickly stood up and leaned his sword on Adams' bed.

"I solemnly promise to never tell a soul about what we discussed here today." He saluted to Adam and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Ty! Are you coming or not?"<p>

Dawns' voice reminded me about the meeting I scheduled for today. I looked at the paper I drew on and grabbed it, stuffing it in my pocket. I decided to figure out an emergency plan, and/or escape plan for the squid attack. I wasn't only worring about the squids however, I was also worring about the others back home. We might have to retreat and go home today if we wanted to see a living habitat.

"I'm on my way Dawn." I caught up to her and we both walked to the tent. I stepped inside to see Tyler, Kenzie, Jade, Skylar, and all the others inside waiting for me.

"Alright, so as I told you all, last night I found the squids' most dangerous weapon yet. I made an Emergency plan and an escape plan just incase anything bad happens. I also wanted to talk about what I heard from back home. There is a sickness spreading, and we only have about a week to get there. I'm deciding on retreating, and blowing this whole thing over, but I wanted to run it by you all-"

Skylar interrupted me with a crazy happy look. "Yes! Yes uncle we should retreat and head back home! We have all the supplies we need for the trip!" Tyler took a turn for the worse and snapped back at her surprisingly.

"Are you insane? Head back now, after all that we traveled through and the things that we have done? Ty almost died getting here, and you think we're going to just throw it away? You're wrong. I 'don't think we should retreat." I felt an uneasy feeling in my stomach as Skylar looked at me with her dark eyes, glooming every second. I was about to speak again, when Jordan jumped into the situation.

"Tyler's right. We are not throwing this away, even though I just joined, I refuse to let the squids win on my life. After all, we all still die." Jordan motioned me to get my paper that I drew on. I gladly gave it too him, he flattened it out and spoke again.

"Nice map Ty. Now, where Ty said he saw an entrance, that's underwater. We need oxygen tanks to seek that entrance, Tyler, you can tell the mechanics to make a dozen of oxygen tanks and suits. Me and Ty will find another entrance for all the troops, my plan is to have at least 70 soldiers for each general here, and hopefully we can find entrances for each. Sound good to everyone?" The group nodded their heads. My mind felt tired, I didn't sleep last night due to my damp clothing. I figured about napping before tonight, since I got my 70 soldiers working and such. Jordan gave me the map back and walked out of the tent. All the others except Tyler and Skylar left to attended their troops.

"Great work, I can't wait to go back home and smell the death and disease roaming around." Skylar said sarcastically and sat down. Tyler gave her a disapproving look and turned to me.

"Even if you decided to retreat and go back home, those mines that we went through wont support us all. They collapsed trough one entrance, they could kill us all if we all went. I say you made a good choice brother." He put his hand on my shoulder and smiled, but his hand quickly was pushed off as Skylar left the tent. I felt a pang of regret and worry for her, I should of had left her back home, the city would of had been safer. Tyler was about to go after her when I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Give her some time. She's full of fear and worry Tyler, you can't stay mad at her for long, I know you too well." He remembered the time when Tyler had to care for Skylar for about 5 months

until Adam was back to his normal self again. Drowning in his own paranorma, he couldn't care for a child, so Tyler took care of her at a young age, hence their strong bondage.

"Yeah yeah, I know. I just don't want her to be like her father when he became king, you know, when he started going crazy and stuff." He sighed and parted my back before he left the tent. I stood there for a second taking in what was happening. We need all the people we can get to start organizing some armor and weapons for tonight, meaning going back into the mines.

"Well, as long as it doesn't crumble and collapse, we'll be one lucky hell of an army." I grabbed my things and went out of the tent to tell the others."

* * *

><p>"Come on soldiers! Mine mine mine! We don't have time for relaxing or laziness! Generals' orders." The leader of the troop scolded the miners. I stood at the back of a table in front of the mineshaft, waiting for ores to come on the table. We picked out a more sturdy place for the miners, so nothing would kill them, only downfall was there was hardly any coal or diamond, so we have to use the spare ones for a while. I told some of the other soldiers to check out the other mine across the way. It was way more dangerous but they insisted to go. Shelby was one of those soldiers, and Tyler begged her not to go, but she promised him nothing bad was going to happen.<p>

I saw a soldier walk up to me with 3 coal and lots of iron in his hands. He dumped them on the table gladly. His brown hair looked black from all the dust, and his clothes were dirty, but he didn't mind it, he loved to mine.

"Here you go sir, three coal and 15 iron. No gold or diamond in sight." He separated them as I wrote down the status on my paper.

"Splendid. We have 56 iron, 7 gold, and 10 coal. All within the first 30 minutes! Great work Joel." He saluted to me and walked back with his iron pick. I saw the other couple of people walk inside the unsteady cave, I had loads of fear take over my body and sat down. Kenzie was in that cave with Shelby. I knew how Tyler felt, but I knew Kenzie was brave, she would help anyone if the cave collapsed.

"Eh, Ty I don't think it's a good idea for the girls to go in there, it's dangerous." Tyler said as he slowly counted the coal.

"Yeah I know, but I can't force them out. There trying to help us Tyler, I can't really stop them if I wanted too." I sighed and placed the Iron to the side of me and sat down. I felt fear numb me for a second, I shook myself out of it and stared at the coal... black, Black coal.. '_ Tsuj elil ruoy luos yT..' I_ felt the dark entity cover my mind, and I daydreamed that I was inside four closed walls. It's coming back! That fucking back, after that whole phase I had a couple of days ago, it's decided to enter me without warning, like every motherfucking demon in this god damn world-

_' AHHHHHHHHHH!'_

I blinked quickly and stood from my chair. I looked at the cave that Kenzie and Shelby were at, it was crumbling! I need to get them out of there before everyone gets killed! I sprinted into the crumbling cave and screamed at the too of my lungs into the cave.

"KENZIE, SHELBY, EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE CAVE NOW!" I felt a little rock hit my head and looked up, but before I could see anything I was pushed out of the way by another person into the ground. I shook my head and turned around to see Shelby push herself off of the ground.

"S-Shelby! Get out! You could get killed-"

She interrupted me by grabbing my arm and took me outside where Tyler and all the other Generals were waiting.

"I know what I have to do! Kenzie is in there, she is more important to me then anyone!" Shelby said as she sprinted back into the collapsing darkness. Tyler screamed after her and started to run, but Jordan grabbed him by his arms and pulled him back. I felt my heart drop as even more huge rocks covered some of the entrance. My mind raced oh what I should do until panic took over.

"I'm Going after her! Stay-" I felt another body rush to me and we both collapsed to the ground. All the air from my lungs bursted out of my mouth as I pushed the unknown body off of me, both of us were coughing like crazy. I wiped my eyes and looked back into the almost filled cave, and saw Shelby with another girl miner, I was filled with hope, until a huge rumble came from the cave, and all the huge rocks fell, crushing them in front of my eyes.

The world turned upside down for us all as the rumbling slowed to a stop. I felt my insides drop when I saw a little pool of blood seap out from the now filled entrance. I saw Tyler drop to his knees in shock and fear. I saw a tear stream down his face, followed by another, and another. It's all my fault, I should of had closed the cave before.. now two recruits are dead.. I broke my brothers heart.. Who else can I hurt? I was about to close my eyes when I felt arms go around my waist and a body press against me. Kenzie cried in my chest, Shelby was her best friend, they held many secrets with eachother.. And now I killed and broke two hearts that I'm trying to keep them together, but I just fail and lose everything.

"She's.. She's g-Gone.. And I-I-it's all my- my fault.." Tyler said interrupting his sobs. No one said a word and stayed silent about it. No one really knew about Tyler and Shelby's bondage.

"W-why d-d-did she..she have t-to go s-s-so soon?" He cried and bent his head down even more, almost reaching his legs.

"After all, we all still die.."

* * *

><p><strong>YES! CHAPTER 20 IS FINALLY FUCKING DONE! oh man I finally have this off my chest for now, but I have a little update for you all.<strong>

** I don't think i mentioned this before but my tablet broke and so I'm stuck using a small phone to type all the chapters, that's why it's kinda slowish. Second, I'm going to be starting a new story and it's confirmed. I already have the first chapter done, and it's going to be based on my OC and friends. It's all about adventure and Drama and maybe friendship idk. But that will come very soon I promise.**

**Alright, that's it all! Now I need to charge this phone before it dies on me and I have to write this all over again ;-;. Baii!**


	25. Chapter 21

**IM BREATHING IN, THE STRESS**

***INHALES HEAVILY***

***EXHALES LOUDLY***

**Alright chapter 21 is a sucsses! And, today (well yesterday) is a very special day! It has been an exact year that Given Revenge has been out! Yes yes i know, cheer on while i debate whether to end this quickly or later on. I have been lagging on uploading and im sorry once again. I have no wifi where i live and yeah. Anywho, enough chat, read on! **

* * *

><p>The quiet stirred upon the army as we all sat in out tents, the crickets weren't chirping, the wolves didn't howl, nor did the owl hoot. I sat next to my brother in complete silence, in front of a candle lit for the death of one brave recruit, whom we did not speak of for a while. No one said a word for the pass four hours, the rain caused us to light the candles inside instead of in front of the cave where they were buried alive. Tyler continued to keep his head in his knees and sob away, no one dared to calm him down, especially since what happened when Jerome tried to. Kenzie also stayed silent and had her head on my shoulder for the past hour, and my left side of my shoulder was soaked to the bone by her cold tears. I didnt cry, i didnt say a word, i took on full responsibility for what happened today. The pang of regret lingered in my brain for as long as i could remember. I kept saying to myself to leave and banish myself from this land, but i wouldnt just be hurting myself. The whole army is counting on me and im over here planning an escape route to leave. What type of leader would do such a thing, let alone think it? Im no leader, just a selfish old bastard that wants to break free from myself. Too bad Ty, its not going to happen.<p>

After a while Tyler and Kenzie fell asleep next to me, their quiet snores were the only sounds in the tent. I sighed and blew the candle out, it was time for me to get some rest, which i haven't had in a long time. I felt hesitant when i put my head down in front of Kenzie, i was afraid... Afraid to sleep. I chuckled to myself and shook my head in disbelief then it hit me.

The demon. Its... Its making me fear sleep, i- it wants me to lose control of myself again, i know it! The smoke in front of me seemed to form a creature, i thought i was hallucinating, but when i swiped the smoke away, it came back, and spoke, but, no noise came out of its mouth. Soon enough i heard a painful scream in my ears and flinched. I looked at the other two, fast alseep. Its messing with me! Bloody fuck i knew it! No, i need to close my eyes and sleep, no more fucking around. This is the end of the line Enderlox.

**_Or is it?_**

I opened my eyes in shock only to see my other self looking strait at me. I saw nothing but a black abyss behind him _and around me.

"W-where are we? What do you want?!" I asked confused. The duplicate only smiled and blinked his eyes three times, only when he blinked the third time, his eyes were purple, then a puff of smoke appear behind him and his dragon wings flapped, his head grew horns, his legs were now in front of his long scaly tail that scraped the floor beneath us. His smile grew and grew, he whispered something quietly, but it seemed loud to my ears:

"_**You are Me.**_"

I felt the floor beneath me give away, and i started to fall, fall an endless death of despair. I started to scream, scream and scream, knowing it would get me no where but a sore throat. Suddenly, i felt something grow out of my back, i felt the substance slap the side of my arms, they felt scaly but like thick cloth rubbing against my skin. Something rubbed against my moving legs, and i looked to see a dragon tail attached to me. I started to wonder if i had the horns too, so i felt my head and i froze in horror.

"_**Uoy yllanif dnuof tuo mmh**_?" The voice spoke in my head clearly again. I knew what it said but it was hard to understand.

"L-Listen asshole! Just s- stop me from falling- please!" in an instant i felt my body turn belly side down to the endless black abyss. I closed my eyes and felt my arms spread out, and felt all the air pressure disappear from my back and lungs. I opened my eyes to see that i wasn't falling anymore, i... I was flying! The wings were flapping, i don't know how but they are!

"T- thank you!" i screamed in the abyss and started to glide down slowly. I heard the voice again, only it wasnt in my head, it was in front of me.

"You think i did that? It was all you Deadlox, or should i say, _Enderlox_." two white eyes gleamed in front of me, and all i could think was one deadly word: Herobrine. I stopped gliding stared in the darkness in awe. The king of hell, talking to me... I must be in more trouble then what I'm already in.

"H- Herobrine... What do you seek with me? Why have you done this to me?" i heard laughter, evil laughter. It started to quiet down as his eyes got narrower. "You know, i never said i did this too you. I only flipped your body around so you would stop screaming and use those wings of yours. Im not controlling you, Enderlox is. Your new split personality." He said as his body figure became more clear.

"S- Split personality? No way, I'm just me... Deadlox... Right?" i started to panic and my wings became more frail. I noticed Herobrine saw my actions and placed down a floor for me to stand on.

"You are Deadlox- well, was Deadlox. As we speak you mind is being corrupted by that other you. After you drank that potion i left, things started to change. I can tell you right now, you have three weeks before this whole figure is shown without hesitation. Your asleep now, and your normal body figure is there, but for now as its computing in your brain, its growing outside of your dreams faster and faster. Before it was when you had that one terrible nightmare, now, your secret record is a mudur, a killer in disguise. You do it because you want revenge. You killed your Ex because you wanted her to feel as empty as you were when she cheated on you with your brother, am i right?" His eyes gleamed as my breathing became heavier on the thought and reminder of that bitch. My fist clenched and my teeth clutched. I felt anger grow inside of me as i remembered the day i saw them two, under that tree, that fucking bastard... Adam...

"I know you want him dead for what he put you through, took your girlfriend... Abandoned his daughter to you and Tyler... Not to mention what happened to your mother..." _hng_! I ran my fingers through my hair and fell to my knees on the ground. My hands fell after and caught myself before i almost fainted.

"My...Mother... S- she died because of a sickness... R- right? Adam didnt have nothing to do with it... Right? Or... Or did he? Hng..._AHHH_!" I slammed my fist into the ground and panted heavily. He did something... He had to of...

"Now now, lets not let it out yet, Ty. I'll tell you the story, if you wish." I sprang up and put my face against his.

"How the fuck can i believe you?! Your the king of the god damn underworld! Lies is all you ever told! Lies lies lies!" His face expression went from calm, to hatred.

"I hate Adam, i've been haunting him for the past couple of weeks now. I want him to suffer. He killed me, he took my throne, and he is using my people as slaves so he can defeat Squids. This is one thing, that i will not lie about. My own care takers were killed by your father. He died in honor along with mine. Adam... Adam is a monster. He killed your mother, Ty. He wanted to be king so bad... He took the throne right before your 15th birthday, stole your girl, abandoned your niece. I have a reason, so do you." i froze. My mind went from words to blank nothingness. I thought of all the years when my mother was here... She use to give me an apple from the sacred apple tree, she use to take me and Tyler for midnight strolls down the river, the last kiss she gave me was the week before she died. Adam, hes no brother. Hes a lying motherfucking backstabbing liar. But why... Why did he do it? So he can destroy his enemy faster? Or is his heart just as cold as the blood that runs through his veins? I cant answer it until i face him off.

"If i avenge you, avenge myself and all your people... Will you fight beside me to kill him? Im going to hold a battle either way, you just need to decide what you want." his eyes narrowed and he frowned. "Whats in it for me?"

"You will take all the people that you want back into the underworld, and you will have part of your throne with me as king. You will also have the amulet, considering it will be no use to me. But, that is if i destroy Adam. If he flees, it will be your responsibility to kill him. I'm not going to chase him down. Do we have a deal, Herobrine?" my heart raced as i held out my hand for it to be shook. He smiled and grabbed my hand tightly.

"We have a deal, Enderlox." he shook it and quickly let go. I saw him fade away into darkness as he said his last goodbyes: **_"Let the battle begin._**"

* * *

><p>The night was cold, but cold with ease. Tonight was the night that we defeated the Squids once and for all. Tyler decided to come, killing some squids should help him let the anger out. Kenzie felt better after a couple hours of sleep, she is more calm tonight then a regular night. Skylar decided to stay with Dawn and get ready for the upcoming surge of wounded men when we return, if we do anyways. Almost everyone was here for battle, some stayed behind however, they refused to fight and help instead.<p>

We went by the plan as before, i took some soldiers, and the rest of the generals took their part. We all parted ways in the forest in our groups quietly. I located my spot and did a quick role call.

"Alright, group one and five stand in position!" 60 recruits walked up and stood in two groups of 30. Their swords sat by their legs as they saluted me.

"You two groups will work together to pry open this hidden door," i sliced away some grass to show a metal trap door that would lead to the ventilation system of the Squid Base. I moved forward as the 60 recruits moved behind me to start prying open the doors.

"The rest of you, take off any heavy gearing and place it aside. The vents are very delicate and hole medium weight. If we were to fall while in there, the whole mission would of had been blown and we could all die on impact or become slaves. Do you all understand? Remove them now." the 90 remaining recruits placed their bags down and started to fill them with objects. I heard a loudNoise behind me and i spun around. The recruits looked down into the hole and looked back at me. They noticed what the others were doing and quickly followed.

After a minute or two, the recruits lined up in position, their bags left behind bushes or in trees. I ordered groups One and Two to get in one big group and start heading in carefully. The remainder of the groups got together and followed, me behind them. Kenzie looked at me before we both decided to go in

"We'll make it out, right?" her eyes seemed dull as she talked, her expectations were low from her tone. My heart pounded from the thought of never returning.

"I promise you we'll get out of here alive, okay?" I gave her a quick kiss as she squeezed my hand. I started to pull away from her and my hand slipped from her grasp. I entered in the vent carefully, Kenzie followed but remained in the back while i crawled in the front. I looked back once again to see the recruits ready for a battle. Tyler was in the distance of a row around group three. His gaze seemed hurt from the thought of his lost one, but destined to gain back what he came for. I sighed and turned back around. If we all die tonight, at least we died in a battle and not from some stupid weather.

"Alright recruits, Move out."

* * *

><p>Adam looked into his bathroom mirror, full of regret. He hasn't shaved for days, and it looks like he hasn't been taking care of himself for quite some time. His sickness ruled out his energy, as he coughed away his plain soul into the sink. Drops of blood emerged from his mouth and spattered on the countertop while he knew his death would drop near. He looked back in the mirror, but this time, he didn't see himself, he saw his old enemy.<p>

"Agh! Fuck off Herobrine!" he yelled at the mirror and slammed his fist into it. The mirror shattered into pieces and the image faded away. He picked one up and looked at his reflection again. He moved it side to side to check if the enemy was still there, nothing. He sighed painfully.

"You know who would take your throne if you died right?" The voice entered his head, Adam grabbed a large piece of glass and threw it behind him. Nothing there. The glass shattered onto the floor and cut his foot. He felt no pain as his body started to become numb from toe to head. His breathing became raspy and he stumbled out of his bathroom to his carpet floor bedroom. His legs gave away and he fell, his arms only supporting him. He crawled back up and threw himself on his bed.

"Why would you a- ask that? O- of course i know w- who would take the T- throne!" he forced himself to speak into the air. he laid down on his bed and started to breathe heavily. He looked down at his amulet and saw part of it fade into black. His heart raced as he remembered what his mother said: "Once the amulet is black, it has no power, and you have no more time."

"Remembering your mother

hmm? I remember your mother, sweet, innocent, a great leader for the overworld. But, didnt she pass away? Sickness i remember?" Adam threw his head around and covered his face with his hands.

"No! Don't pull that bullshit on me Herobrine! Fuck you! S- she deserved it!" Herobrine became visible in front of Adams' bed. He kneeled down and smiled.

"Right. She deserved to die, by you. Guess what? She's back, back with me, through one of your sibling. She wants revenge Adam, and she wont stop until she gets it." Adam opened his eyes and faced his foe.

"Shut up! She cant be following one of them! Their innocent!" Herobrine laughed, his soulless eyes faced the sky as his laughing continued.

"Innocent? You're right! They are innocent, and so is she. You killed her Adam! For what? Some years on throne only to be killed by a sickness? Ha! Some king you are." He started to fly around Adam, making him dizzy and sick. He buried his face into his pillow and clenched his teeth.

"I couldnt let her give him the throne, i needed it! Me! I had to be king, i had to be the lord of the Underworld!" Adam grabbed his sword from under the bed and slashed away Herobrine, the ghost disappearing into thin air. Herobrines' laugh echoed in his mind as he remembered his mothers death. He buried his hands into his face and wept.

"_...some king you are.._."

* * *

><p><strong>Did i mention Adam can be a fucking dick at times?<strong>

**Yes?**

**Well to bad you heard it again.**

**The secrets are building up guys, and the battle is just about to begin! So please dont give up on me, i WILL upload the rest of Given Revenge, and i WILL upload all the chapters of the sequel, Recieved Revenge. Oand, uhm, i started Given Revenge on my birthday, so i recently turned 14. And SO, i wanted to post it yesterday but i couldnt ehg, i have finished Chapter one and my other new story, Nightfall. I wont explain it here but it would mean a Lot for you guys to go and check it out. It does have drama, Romace, Friendship, and some trust issues but i hope you guys will like it.**

**The new story i posted does have REAL people in it, MOSTLY REAL PEOPLE. If you take off the non relistic stuff on the characters then yes those are reall people, real names, and pretty real relationships in there. NONE OF THEIR OCS ARE MINE EXCEPT THE MAIN CHARACTER! i will also post this on there too.**

**ALRIGHT! if you havent already, please review, and follow me, or the story to get updates on Nightfall and Given Revenge! Cya next time! Bye!**

**NC21 **


	26. Chapter 22

"You know sir Deadlox it fucking stinks in here."

"The squids are near then." The rotting and wet smell of death grew stronger as we made our way into the base of the squids through the damaged vent. We've been traveling in the same air way for the past hour, and we barely reached the headquarters of the main squid base. I knew the stench was coming from an opening, but where?

"Uhm, Sir, on the mini map it says that there is a two way part about three hundred feet from here. But before the two way, there is an opening on the bottom of the vent." one of the soldiers stated to me. The sighs of relief started to release from the crowd of soldiers behind me. I too looked ahead in happiness, we can finally get out of here and stretch, and just get this over with. But my hopes dropped when the soldier continued on.

"But, if we get out there, that will lead us right in front of the door of the Squid room, meaning all of them will be in there, and most will be outside the door. I don't recommend going down there unless you want to hold an attack that early." The recruit said. I knew if we went down there we will all die, too many squids for just one group to handle. If we wanted to attack we needed the rest, and they probably haven't even gotten in the base, i had no choice but to discard that option and move

"Solider, do you know what lies behind each way past the bottom exit?" i asked him. The others behind me sighed disappointingly and got ready to crawl

"Well sir, the one to the left leads to the exit in water, the one to the right leads all the way down to the last floor where the King of Squids sits." i deeply sighed and nodded my head to him. I began to crawl to the right side vent when i saw a gap in it. I paused and looked down, it just made the vent look more bigger vertically, meaning we can stretch our backs and walk like human beings. I got out my pocket knife and thew it onto the vent to see if it was safe to stand on. It made a loud clunk noise, but nothing too bad. I smirked and entered the larger vent, getting up and stretching my back. The others followed and soon enough we all were in good shape and ready to walk again. I lead us through the vent, still kind of crouching, but none the less standing. My batch of soldiers were ready, I wondered how the others were doing.

* * *

><p>Skylar perked her head up as she stood, streaching her back and yawning. She didn't get much sleep last night, but she just wanted to get this god damn thing over with so she can go home and attend to the soon to be dead civilians. She stressed more on how Dawn is going to do this, all that hard work, and to put it up on an effort like this? That's some serious training. Skylar was even thinking of helping Dawn with all the medical stuff and what not, she wanted to be her apprentice, sadly she was too old to become one for dawn, Skylar wouldn't have the proper training in time. She sighed at the thought of it and walked alongside with Tyler.<p>

"What's troubling you?" His voice startled skylar, she answered quickly.

"O-oh, nothing uncle.. Just thinking of some things." She said with a sigh. He continued to pester her.

"We have a long way to go, you can talk to me about these things, unless they're about me anyways. Hehe, no one wants to hear about me. Too boring." He smiled at her and she responded with a weak smile back

"Uncle don't doubt yourself, your life is probably more entertaining then mine, at least you have brothers to talk too and stuff, I have really no one." She said quietly. She noticed Tylers' gaze kept on her, a silent sigh from him was released.

"I'm sure if your mother could, she would give you a little brother or sister to look after, but I'm sorry things turned out the way they are now. And its better for you, because Adam couldn't even take care of you at the time." He said as his tone of voice changed. She was taken aback by his response. Her mother, Dad never told her about mom, wherever she is.

"Where is my mom, uncle Tyler?" She asked him. He almost stopped in the middle of the vent ways, someone pushed him forward to keep walking the same pace. He blinked a couple of times and responded with the different tone of voice

"Your mother was the kindest and most generous woman your father had met, Ty knows way, way more. I was only 4 when you were born, meaning I didn't see what really happened to your mom. Not calling your father a liar, but I didn't see if she was really killed or not." Skykar looked at him wide eyed, her mind set on him Now, forgetting what her father told her. They were all lies anyways.

"She.. Was killed? She wasn't exiled or, or kicked out of the army? For the bad things she did?" She asked him. He responded with a mutter first then loud enough for her to hear him.

"No, she wasn't. I know Ty wouldn't lie, but your father can get away with anything, ever since he became king. Personally your Uncle was suppose to be king, but your father took the throne before he could."

Skylar looked ahead to see a glimpse of Ty's hair and headset. She sighed, imagining what it would be like if Uncle Ty became king. So much would of had changed, the scenery, the people, we would have more resources, but she thought of his other side.. It would make him lose control of himself, resulting into a horrible mess.

She looked ahead once more, keeping alert for anything out of the ordinary, besides the rotting smell of dead fish and corpses. She took another step, and heard a creek from the vent, everyone paused and looked at her with fear. Try turned around, hearing the noise, the ventilation system went silent.

She heard a loud banging of something ahead, it got louder and louder, almost making her wince from the screeching sound it was making. The walls viscously shook, then it happened_._

_'Skylar looked around in the vent, she saw some sharp debree fly into the ventilation system, hitting many in the face and chest area. They all laid there motionless as the debree continued to fly through. She threw herself on Uncle Tyler, but saw his body was not moving, a large piece of glass embed into his forehead, even his eyes were dead with regret. She lifted her head up to see if any others were standing, but everyone was dead. Even Kenzie and Ty, debree was embed into their body's. She stood, trying to block out the gust of wind, but it resulted to her ultimate death, as the world grew dark._

Skylar blinked back into the present again. Was that a vision? Or was that just her way of panicking? She heard the same sound as the one in her vision, the glass and heavy debree was coming.

"Everyone get down!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. She tackled Tyler to the ground as the other recruits dropped themselves like flies. The glass started to zoom by, she could even hear the zooming sounds, Everyone remained calm until the noise was gone.

Some of the glass landed right on top of them, no cuts but it still hurts. She carefully stood up and looked around at the recruits, they all remained with their heads down. She saw her Uncle Tyler start to stand, then Uncle Ty, and then some other males and females. She just realized she saved everyones life, with her future seeking vision! but no one should know about this, or word will go out to her Father, and no one wants that.

"Is everyone okay?" Her Uncle asked, gasping for air. The recruits helped one and another up, muttering their response. Skylar smiled and sighed with relief as she made her way to her Uncle Ty.

"Uncle, Uncle! I need to-" she took a step onto the weak part of the vents, and felt the metal give away underneath "SKYLAR!" She saw her Uncle Tyler run to her but it was already to late. She plunged into the depths of the mucky squid river that ran through the squid base, her world turning black.

* * *

><p>I turned around to see Skylar running to me, a cold sweat started to form on my forehead. I started to make my way to her, but heard her scream along with my brother shouting her name. I heard some screeching noise before the echo of a water splash ran through the vents, the cold sweat that started to form on my head was now dripping onto the cold metal under my feet. I pushed and Shoved my way to see a gap on the vent floor and a mucky river that smelled of death running. I started to think of the outcome and what would happen to me and Tyler when we get back to the army. 'Oh yeah we killed the squids but we lost your daughter in the process.' I felt nothing but anger consume me and I punched my fist into the metal. I heard a female behind me, it was Kenzie.<p>

"Ty listen, she might still be okay, the river leads into the squid base, and if she keeps her head up we can save her before she goes through.. The Process." She said, the last two words were whispered. I felt myself shake and shiver at the thought of her entering that cringing, horrible thing. Its basically a trash grinder or trash cleaner. It lets only water pass through, anything else will be either crushed within a time period, or sliced. It depends on the day. After it was crushed or sliced, they would take the remains of the product and burn it, leaving ashes in the deep dark underground. Just thinking of Skylar going through that makes me feel dead in the inside. We have to get her out of there, that's my main priority.

I got up and pulled Tyler with me. I felt him hesitate but ended up being pulled to the front of the shocked group of recruits. "Listen Tyler, i know a way into that thing to stop it from killing her." I said while we made our way there. He shook his head in disbelief and refused. "Theres no possible fucking way that we can get her out in time before it gets her. The mission is up, we have to go home." He forced himself away from me, starting to walk the other direction. Anger was the only feeling i had, nothing else was possessing me. My fist clenched as i grabbed Tyler by the shoulder, spinning him around.

"Skylar is down there and most likely still alive And you just want to give up? The one you motherfucking raised down there is dying, and just because your love died, doesn't mean its the end for everyone else. Suck it up and come with me to save our niece." I didn't let go of his shoulder, even though i saw him wince every time i spoke. Tears formed inside his eyes, one fell down his cheek as he sniffed. I felt all eyes on me and him, i didn't want to fight my only brother that was true to me, but then again i don't want him to keep me waiting from saving my niece. He tried to speak, his voice weak.

"T-Ty, i don't want her to die... I just... I k-know she wont make it a-and i don't want to see her die in f-front of me... Just like.." He trailed off, covering his face with his hair as he put it down. The anger was gone, but regret didn't enter, not sadness, but understanding him entered me. I knew Skylar was done for, i knew we were all going to die when we get back, she was our only guide. And without her, nothing is complete, not even a map on some crummy paper.

* * *

><p>The recruits all stared. Feeling sorrow as it filled the empty air besides the disturbance of Tylers crying. No one knew what to think anymore. The kings daughter was gone, and if shes gone, so is the kingdom. All the survivors that are going to be left over, will end up becoming slaves of the squids, only because they don't have any place to call home.<p>

But one wasn't so certain about all this, she knew everything was gonna be alright, but it means risking her life for the one she loves dearest. They're running out of time, and the path to follow is down that hole, into death.

Kenzie jumped into the hole, her feet slamming strait into the water. She heard her name being called from above but she paid no mind to it. Her first priority was to find Skylar and bring her back before she hit The Prossesor, even if it meant getting herself killed.

She was forced to have her head shoved under water with the push of the current, accidentally drinking some of the mucky and contaminated water. She looked around for the contents of maybe a sign that Skylar is on the bottom, but nothing showed. She swam farther, the current helping her in advance. She managed to get way farther then where she was but nothing gave her proof of Skylar, her hopes slowly dying when she reached the limit of the Processer. She swam smoothly to the right where she saw a ladder that would lead up to the entrance of the vents, knowing that Skylar wouldn't of had made it to this point. She grabbed the ladder and pulled herself up, standing there for a quick second, trying to take in what she knows. Skylar was dead, no matter what she could of had done, nothing could of had gotten her to saftey besides this ladder, which she knows she didn't go up because it looked locked.

She climbed the ladder where it led her to a iron trap door. She tried to budge it but it was no use. She looked back down to the depths of hell and started to form another plan.

"Need some help?" A deep male voice sounded from the other side of the trap door, Kenize took a deep sigh of relief and answered "Yes, thank goodness you found me. I thought i was done for." The iron door opened with a click, and an arm emerged from the darkness. She grabbed it firmly and was pulled into the dark.

"Once again, thank you so much, without you i would of had been-" she looked up at the figure and saw no human. The thing formed into a humanoid squid and pulled out a small blade from the back of his pants. Kenzie froze, she left all her weapons in the front of the main secret entrance, all she had was her fist.

She backed up, teeth clenched and fist up, ready for a bloody fight. She took another step back and hit another figure. She spun around and saw another humanized squid, way taller then her, holding an amulet looking just like Skylar's. He waved it in front of her mockingly and chuckled, making Kenzie more tensed.

"G- give it to me!" She shouted. The squid kept on holding it above her as she tried her hardest to gain that prized possession, resulting in her anger bottling up more and more.

"Stop! Give it to me its not yours!" She started to spring jump, startling the squid and almost let her grab it. She didnt notice the other squid behind her creeping up. "That's enough play time, lets take the trash out." Fed up, Kenzie turned around with a clenched fist aimed directly into his face, but instead it was grabbed by his tentacle, while a spike club was raised with his other hand. She watched with frozen horror as her world turned black, the last feeling she had was the slam of her head with a bloody splosh on the ground. Her eyes were shut, and she couldn't hear, but she could feel the cold blood run clear on her face, most likely creating a pool of blood on the floor. She gave up, reaching the into darkness.

"Now she's a goner."

**A/N! **

**Why its been a while now hasn't it? I know school has started for some of you and I just wanted to drop this off since I finally have internet again. Sorry for my lack of inactivness, I've just been busy and I just started highschool. I also moved to Louisiana over the summer which made shit a lot worse. Anyways, I hoped you liked today's Chapter, I'm starting the next one right after I upload this one. Adios ! I'll see you all in the Next chapter, bye bye!**


	27. Do you want me too?

**Its been a while..**

**Comment if you guys want me to continue the story.**

**I know its been a while,**

**But trust me,**

**I do want to finish this. But do ****_you_**** guys want me too?**


	28. Chapter 23

**Hello everyone! I'm back from the dead and I realized that High School is really not that easy. Update at the bottom!**

* * *

><p>Tyler watched as his brother stood motionless in front of the gap where both their niece and his girlfriend fell. He blinked multiple times, why did she go down? Does she want the same fate as Skylar? Tyler shook his head. No, she just wanted to be a hero.<p>

He walked up to Ty, shaking. His brother only stared down into the mucky, brown and contaminated water. Tyler saw in his eyes that there was no hope left. He saw his hands clench underneath the gloves that was covering up his biggest secret, the only thing Tyler feared now was Ty going after them. Tyler couldn't control the recruits, they would all panic and end up getting themselves killed.

"T-Ty..? We.. We need to keep going.." He stuttered quietly to his brother. All he got in response was a couple of tears that dripped down into the water. He attempted to pull him away.

"Come on Ty.. We have yo keep going." He noticed his brother didn't hesitate, he slowly guided him to the front of all the quiet and shocked recruits that stared with sorrow and grief. everyone knew Ty loved Kenzie, and he would do anything to get her back.

He turned and motioned the recruits to follow behind them. They all looked at one another and obeyed, slowly following their leader and co-leader through the vent.

* * *

><p>Skylar opened her eyes to a golden gate that floated on clouds. She walked to it, clueless of where she was. She stood in front of a podium that had a sign, it read 'out for lunch'. What is this place?<p>

"Hello?" She called out. No response came from the gate nor clouds. She called again. "Its me, Skylar! Is anyone there?" She suddenly covered her mouth. What if she was still with the squids? No.. They can't afford a golden gate, let alone any gold at all. Or, Butter. She looked back down at the podium that had a couple of papers with writing on it. She picked one of them up and read it to herself, squinting at the small handwriting.

_ "Angela, Status: Dead. Death caused by; Unknown Creature."_

_Angela? I thought she was killed by Zombies! _She looked back down at the paper. It had a picture of the creature that hung over what looked like the remains of Angela. It.. It looked just like her uncle, Ty! But he said she was killed by zombies.. Why did he lie?!

She saw another picture of the creature. It had inverse eyes, the pupils were a royal purple, and he looked like he had EnderDragon wings and tail. If this was true, who really killed Angela? She picked up another paper that had another name on it, Alesa. She looked at the contents.

_ "Alesa, Status: Dead. Death caused by; Squids." Who is this..?_ She looked down at the pictures and saw a beautiful woman with red dyed hair and an amulet that looked just like her fathers, except the emerald was pink. She had an amazing smile and wore a similar jump suit as her father. She was guessing they were very close. She felt the urge to take Alesa's death document with her, but she really needed to know where she was at. She saw one last document with more writing on it. She picked it up and read it.

_ "Queen Amanda. Status: Dead. Death caused by; Son, SkyDoesMinecraft-"_ before she could finish reading it, she threw the paper on the floor, stepping back from it. Did the name really say that? Or was her mind playing tricks on her? She decided to cover up the words by stepping on that part of the paper and looking at the pictures. Queen Amanda also looked very beautiful, her dark, long and lushful hair looked just like hers, and the pale skin looked like her fathers. Her beautiful rose eyes showed she was happy being Queen, why would someone want to kill her? She looked down where more writing took place. She read it carefully.

_ "The Queen had almost no enemies, the old squid King was in good relations with her. Amazing leader. No signs of Disrespect."_

Skylar didn't understand.. Why would her own father kill his own mother? She didn't seem to do anything wrong! Why was he so cruel..? She ended up finding herself in question.

_ 'If my dad was a stone cold killer.. Would I become just like him? Would I kill just like he killed his own kin? Would I ever hurt my own family..?'_ She then concluded to a final question that she defiantly couldn't answer.

"Would I hurt Mitch?"

She stood in horror as she whispered the last question out loud. She let anger consume her as she tore the document in half, ripping it again, and again, and again.

"I AM NOT MY FATHER! I AM NOT A MURDERER! I AM-"

"Skylar. You are Skylar."

She turned, her eyes that were full of anger, now were filled with confusion. She saw saw a large light that was almost blinding to the naked eye. She covered them, peaking only a little.

"W-who are you?!" She called out. The light touched down onto the clouds, creating a large gust of wind to push against Skylar, but she didn't budge.

"I am Him." His voice boomed through her ears. Him? That could only mean-

"Y-You're Notch! Y-youre.. You're.." She trailed off as Notch became visible to her. She put down her arms.

"Yes, I am Notch, God of all Minecraftia." Skylar gasped, falling to her knees and bowing her head to show a form of respect. Notch smiled, motioning her to stand.

"A-am I dead?" She asked him as she stood. He shook his head. She sighed with relief, forcing a smile on her face. She noticed Notch looking at the podium.

"Looks like Barney went out too early for lunch." He sighed disappointedly. She was guessing Barney wasn't that one purple dinosaur on that one show. Well.. She hoped anyways.

"Why am I here? What is here?" She asked frantically. He chucked with his booking voice.

"You, my princess are on the brink of death. You are in the Aither." Her hopes died from 100-0 real quick. She's near death, will she remain here?

"But don't worry, Skylar. I am here to help you. You don't deserve to die like this, in fact, that Vision you saw wasn't suppose to happen, not yet." She started at him wide-eyed._ Is he talking about the vision I had inside the vents?_

"I am going to give you another chance. Since you don't have your amulet, I am going to give you something greater." Notch kneeled to her height, although he was still taller then her when kneeling. He placed his hand on his chest and closed it, bringing it up to her.

"W-what is that..?"

Notch smiled and opened his hand, a small little heart floated and swirled around her, she felt herself being lifted from the clouds.

"**Determination**."

Skylar blinked, seeing everything turn white, she felt herself fade, before she blinked once more, waking up on a hard floor. She gasped for air and her eyes wandered. Adrenaline kicked in and she stood, looking around.

She started to calm down, piecing together what's around. She finally felt her hands and legs again, and realized how cold they were. Metal iron bars were in front of her, including an iron door. She was in a cell.. But where?

She suddenly heard the iron door slam open, and another figure was thrown in. It slammed and a humanoid squid walked away. She turned to the body and quickly recognized it.

"Kenzie?!"

* * *

><p>I saw the exit to the vents strait ahead. Me and Tyler have been walking through the ventilation system for the past three hours. And in those three hours I've just felt numb and confused. Kenzie was gone, so was Skylar. I was on the brink of giving up to the Squids and failing our mission, but Tyler encouraged me to keep going. I actually had no purpose of living anymore. Its been almost a week since Skylar told me and Tyler about the sickness back home. Everyone was going to die, and this animal inside of me isn't just going to disappear. There was nothing to do, unless a miracle happens<p>

Too bad I don't believe in Miracles.

We reached the exit and looked down, it was roughly about a 20-30 feet drop, and there were no ladders. I looked around and to my surprise, I saw the unthinkable. Jade was on the right side of our vent, throwing down a rope from her vent and letting the recruits from his pack down to the Floor of the squid base. I motioned Tyler to come next to me and see what I was seeing. He almost jumped for joy at the sight of the other general, before looking to the left and gasping. I too looked and my eyes were wide. Jerome was zip-lining his recruits to the bottom of the base from his vent, where his recruits met Jades'. I carefully leaned over and waved my hand over to Jerome who was closer, trying to grab his attention.

"Jerome! Hey Jerome!" I called out in a hushed whisper. He turned his head and I saw him smile in relief. He called over to Jade and pointed to me. She waved over to me and looked down at the rope, then to me. I knew what she was saying.. Or asking in this case.

I put a thumbs up in relation to the rope. Her last recruit dropped down to the base and joined the others. Jade called over to Jerome as his last recruit zip-lined down to the base. I saw them make hand movements to each other before looking at me. The motioned me to stand back as Jerome aimed the zip-line to my vent.

"Tyler, move back, Everyone, Move back!" I called. They did as told, and I followed my own orders as Jerome shot the zip-line to a hook next to our vent. It made a loud cling noise that echoed around the small squid base area. He zip-lined over and landed with a loud thud.

"Its been a while eh?" He said jokingly.

"Yeah it has." I replied. Jerome looked behind me and waved at Tyler, but his gaze went from happy to confused. I knew who he was looking for.

"Where's Skylar? And Kenzie? She's usually next to you." I'm guessing he saw the sorrow in Tyler's or my face, because he answered his own question.

"...oh... Shit.." He rubbed his face and sighed. He grabbed his zip line and turned around, looking for a hook.

"Did the squids get them?" He asked quietly so only I could hear. I shook my head before realizing his back was turned to me.

"No.. There was a weak part in the vent.. And.." I trailed off. I started to feel tears form in my eyes. I've never felt this lost in my life.. I never knew Kenzie or Skylar made that big of an impact in my life. I felt horrible, as if it was my fault. And it was.

After Jerome zip-lined us down, we all met together while the recruits sat and gossiped about what happened in each vent.

"...and that's when we got here after three hours." I finished telling them how my part went. They all put their heads down in grief.

"Maybe they're not dead though.. Maybe the squids found them?" Jerome asked. I knew it was doubtful but there was a part of me that told me to keep hope.

"Yeah maybe." But wherever they were, here or in the Aither, I'll see them again, soon.

* * *

><p><strong>aaaaa sorry if this chapter seems unusually short and has some typos, I tried my hardest to get it out today ;w; So, its been a while, Since May that I've uploaded a chapter. I'm very sorry for everyone that really enjoys the story. So much has been going on but I want you all to know that I'm okay and such.I found a beautiful partner that would like to spend the rest of her days with me, and some new and amazing friends that are helping me out through my life. I'm going to continue and update as much as I can. The suspense is growing and I hate to just leave it with nothing.<strong>

**However, on all the other A/N updates on my other chapters, I.e. the ones that say I'm starting up my deviant art and getting a DSI, well don't listen to those because I haven't done shit. **

**I got my DSI, it broke, so I can't get a new one.**

**My deviant art was shut down because a hacker got into my acc.**

**Oh well hells bells shit happens.**

**But I am still here**

**In fact here have my stuff if you want an OC inside my story, I'm accepting 5**

**Kik: calistuck_2016 Twitter: dave_strider_15 instagram: and wattpad: Dez_the_nightclaw.**

**I WILL NOT BE READING MY PMS IN FANFICTION, IT WONT LET ME AND SO ON. Thank you for everyone else that as been bearing with me I love you all. (BTW yes I'm into Undertale and Homestuck, in fact I'm TRASH.) -NC21**


End file.
